A Special Class
by inu-dude15
Summary: Modern Day fic. Updated 4/24 Inuyasha,Sesshomaru,Kouga,Ginta,Hakkaku,Ayame,Kagome,Shippo,Miroku,Sango,Bankotsu,Jakotsu,Naraku,Kagura, and Rin are enrolled in a special new college class. And lots of smut shall ensue! Notice: MATURE CONTENT! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo University of Science

Class List:

1. Inuyasha TakahashiM

2. Kagome Higurashi F

3. Shippo Kaumo M

4. Miroku Houshi M

5. Sango Joshin F

6. Sesshomaru Takahashi M

7. Kouga Kamoto M

8. Ginta Hakuro M

9. Hakkaku Hakuro M

10. Bankotsu Jinto M

11. Jakotsu Karto M

12. Naraku GumoM

13. Kagura OnimoF

14. Rin AkatoF

15. Ayame KoutoF

Males: 10Females: 5

Human: 6Hanyou: 2Demon: 7

Tanaka Kamuto examined the class list, glad that his handpicked list of fifteen had been approved. All fifteen had applied and been interviewed for his experimental class, Advanced Sexual Studies. The class was designed to explore the methods and procedures of sex and the effects of sex on the participants. The class was completely unorthodox and was completely hands on learning. Tanaka roused himself from his thoughts as the first of his students came in, a human female he recognized as Kagome. She came in and took a seat in the front row of the moderate sized classroom. Tanaka greeted her and returned to his papers only to be interrupted by the arrival of his second and third students, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Takahashi. "_Ahh, the first pair of brothers has arrived. And I already have all of our different genders and species."_ Soon, the three wolf demons filtered in, followed by Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagura, Rin, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and finally Naraku. Once the fifteen students were in and seated, Tanaka rose and started to pass out release forms for the class.

"Hello students, I need you all to sign these forms, they state that you agree to all of the experiments and activities that we will do in this class and that you won't hold the school responsible for anything that occurs."

"Should we be worried about filling these out? The way you say it sounds like we're all gonna wind up seriously screwed up." Kagome asked.

"No, not at all. I didn't mean to come off sounding morbid at all. It is just that this is an experimental class and a very hands-on experience. One thing to note is that you aren't allowed to drop this class once it has begun. If you do you won't get your tuition refunded and you will be excused from all of your classes for the year. That said, there is very little research and book work in this class, and thanks to a few pulled strings you will be excused from almost all of your work in your other classes."

That got the attention of the fifteen pupils, and Tanaka quickly had fifteen signed consent forms on his des k. Tanaka relaxed in his chair and started to address his class.

"Thank you all for signing these, I promise you won't regret it. Now, as I alluded to during your interviews, this class is entirely about sex. The study of it, the practice of it, and the effects of it will all be studied and demonstrated in here. We'll be going over the different types of sex and the various kinks and fetishes out there. We'll also delve into the lifestyle of things such as BDSM and the like. You'll study these things and then you'll practice them on yourselves and each other. Your major project will be a sexual experiment that you will do in groups. You will study how sex affects people and you will replicate these results with each other."

"Um, how exactly are we replicating everything?"

"By doing, of course. As I said, this will be a very interactive class. You will learn mostly by doing, and interacting with each other. To put it bluntly, you will all be fucking each other, a lot."

Kagome blushed, as did several other members of the class. Tanaka smiled and let the weight of the statement sink in for a moment before he continued.

"Now, I'd like to ask you all a few simple questions before we begin. Number one, is anyone in here a virgin?" No one raised their hand, as all of them had had sexual encounters before. The thought actually made Inuyasha blush slightly as he remembered what he and Sesshomaru had been doing previous to the class. Sesshomaru saw this and gently rubbed Inuyasha's back with one hand.

"Alright, have any of you had sex with someone of the same gender?" Eleven hands went up, everyone with the exception of Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Rin. Tanaka jotted down the people who hadn't before asking his next question.

"Of the four of you who answered no to that, are you opposed to having sex with someone of the same gender?" No hands went up.

"Have any of you ever experimented with bondage or any type of restraints before?" Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu raised their hands.

"Have any of you ever experimented with any kind of master/slave relationship?" The same six hands as before were raised.

"Have any of you ever engaged in any kind of anal sex?" Everyone but Shippo, Kagome, and Rin rose put their hands up.

"Have any of you ever used any kind of toys before?" Everyone but Kagome, Shippo, and Rin had.

"How many of you masturbate on a daily basis?" Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Miroku, Naraku, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Sango, Kagura, and Ayame all answered yes.

"How many of you have had sex in the last week?" Everyone raised their hand at that.

"Do any of you have a sexually provocative piercing?" Sango and Kouga put their hands up. Tanaka smiled at the two and wrote the info down before looking back up.

"I need the two of you to strip for us."

"What?!"

"Remove your clothing if you would, and bring it up here. And this isn't a choice, do it."

Kouga and Sango removed their clothing and brought it to the front of the room before they returned to their seats. Kouga had his foreskin and guiche pierced and he had a chain connecting the two. Sango had both nipples pierced, her clit pierced, and two places pierced on each of her outer lips. She had bars in the nipples and the folds of her cunt, and a ring in her clit piercing. The two sat back down, Sango was blushing slightly though neither of them was really bothered at all by being naked.

"Thank you. Now, are any of you opposed to being pierced?" No one raised their hand.

"Alright, in that case, you can all take the rest of the day off. I want all of you to go get a set of piercings for this class. For the males, you need to have your tongue, nipples, foreskin, and your guiche pierced. For the females, you need to have your tongue, nipples, clit, and the folds of your cunt pierced. You will all have these by tomorrow, or you'll be doing all of my demonstrations. You're all dismissed, and I'll see you tomorrow." Tanaka smiled as he dismissed the students. The fifteen college students got up and filed out of the class. As they left the college building, Sesshomaru pressed his younger brother against a wall and started to kiss the hanyou.

"So, we're off to get pierced. What do you think of this class, my little otouto?"

"I don't know, it's strange but it sounds pretty hot. It'll be a good excuse to have a ton of hot, sweaty sex with each other though." Inuyasha licked underneath Sesshomaru's chin as he spoke, arousing the full demon.

"As if I need an excuse to screw you into the bed whenever I want; you are too gorgeous not to touch." As they talked, Kouga approached them, figuring he might as well get to know his new classmates. The two inu sensed him and turned to look at the attractive, well-hung ookami.

"Hello, Kouga was it?"

"Yeah, and you're Sesshomaru?"

"Indeed, and this is Inuyasha, my little brother."

"Hello, are you two brothers?"

"Yes we are brothers, what about you and those other three wolf demons?"

"I've seen that Ayame chick before, but I'm best friends with Ginta and Hakkaku. So, are you two excited about this class?"

"I think so; it will be interesting to see where it goes."

"Hey, anything that involves us getting to fuck each other can't be bad, right?"

"That is true, it'll be fun to mount you wolf." Inuyasha grinned as he hugged tighter to his big brother.

"I thought you were a beta?"

"To my big brother maybe, but I'm still an alpha to everyone else. But don't worry; we can take turns being top, if you want."

"That sounds good, I'll see you two tomorrow." With that, Kouga turned and walked away towards his car. Sesshomaru led Inuyasha towards their own car, feeling far better about their special new class than he had before. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got in Sesshomaru's car, an Aston Martin DBS Volante, which he had gotten early through special contacts of their father. Sesshomaru fired up the V12 engine and roared out of the parking lot towards the nearest piercing shop.

Alright, there's the start of my ultra-smutty story, A Special Class. Please leave Reviews, they really inspire me to write.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day

Damn that Sesshomaru. Leaving me here all night, tied helplessly and aroused beyond belief. The chains holding me spread eagled on the bed haven't gotten any looser, and the chain connected to my foreskin piercing and nipple piercings must have gotten tighter. Sesshomaru tied me to the bed hours ago, chaining me down before deciding to "test" out my new piercings. He took a chain and locked it to my foreskin, then ran it over a post running across the top of the bed frame, bringing it back down to separate it into two separate links and locking the slender chain to my pierced nipples. The result is that if I move much at all, I only yank at my already stretched piercings. Damn my ingenious and sadistically sexy aniki, he always knows how to tease and punish me to make me horny as hell. And of course my current position has only come after several long hours of slow, teasing masturbation by my brother while my hands were cuffed behind me. I can hear the door open, though the blindfold prevents me from seeing anything other than total darkness. I can still feel though, oh I can feel. My older brother's soft lips press lightly against mine, making me lean into his touch for more of the sweet appendages. I don't get anywhere as when I move forward, he backs up ever so slightly, keeping me from what I want most.

"Please Sesshomaru; I need to feel your lips big brother." Oh I need to feel them aniki, please end this torment and kiss me.

"Of course my little demon, you need only ask." I feel him lean in and our lips meet. I'm in pure heaven as his tongue slides into my mouth and I can feel the soft appendage caress me. As his clawed hand slides down my bound form and takes hold of my dripping cock. I feel like I could die as has magenta striped hand caresses my painfully hard organ, gently stroking it closer and closer to orgasm. I whimper as he speeds up his movements and brings me right to the brink of orgasm, only to release my manhood and slide off of the bed, probably going for another one of his nasty little sex toys that he so loves to use on me, not that I can complain.

"Ahh, Sesshomaru!" Kami, why on earth is he icing my manhood?! What in the bloody hell did I do to deserve this? Even with my arousal, the freezing cubes pressing against my most tender flesh cause my cock to soften and eventually go limp, which thankfully prompts Sesshomaru to remove the ice from my manhood. In its place, I feel something enveloping my manhood, some sort of ring closed around the base of my shaft and balls and some sort of tube around my cock. With the distinct click of a couple of padlocks shutting, Sesshomaru releases my cock and starts to untie me. It isn't until all of my restraints are stripped away and the blindfold is removed that I can see exactly what Sesshomaru has done.

"Sesshy, why did you put this on me?"

"Because I wanted to continue our little session, but we have to go to class. So this will keep you safe until we get back and I can continue with our little game. Now, go get showered and dressed, I left clothes and jewelry for your piercings in the bathroom." His soft lips pressing against mine evaporate whatever anger I could have. I have no choice but to do as he says, so I get up and go to the master bathroom of Sesshomaru's massive house. After a quick shower, I dry off and find my clothes, if they can be called that. Tight, black leather pants, a tight red T-shirt, and no underwear. I slip in the jewelry for my various new piercings, except for my foreskin piercing, which is now hosting a padlock. That done I get dressed and go back out into the bedroom. Pulling down my pants in front of the full length mirror, I still can't believe what I see. Sesshy has fitted me with a Curve chastity device, locked both through the standard locking pin and through the cage and my foreskin piercing. I pull the tight leather pants back up and walk downstairs to see my half-brother making coffee. After a couple of cups of the delicious brew and a quick bowl of cereal, I get in the car with him and we're off.

"I hope you aren't bothered by the Curve my little brother."

"No, it's just weird not even being able to touch myself at all." It is, I can't shake this freakish feeling and I want to jerk off soo badly! I guess I can't complain about it though; as much as I don't like my current position I love it. I love being controlled by my big brother, being kept under his lock and key excites me in ways that I couldn't begin to describe.

Tanaka sat back in his comfy desk chair, sipping on a third cup of coffee. The dark skinned, muscular, black haired dragon demon finished off preparing the day's lesson in his head as the first of his pupils arrived for day two of their class. First to arrive were Sesshomaru and a thoroughly aroused looking Inuyasha. As the rest of the class filtered in, Kamuto noticed that with the reversal of Higurashi and the two Takahashi brothers, the students had all arrived at the same time. _"We'll have to do something about that"_. Before the students could even get settled, Tanaka rose and addressed them.

"Good morning, I want all of you to strip naked, now."

The students were all surprised at some level, though several of them showed a subdued glee in the command. Nevertheless, all fifteen of the students stripped nude and at Kamuto's beckoning, placed their clothes in a time lock safe sitting on his desk. The dragon then stripped himself and added his clothing to the pile in the metal safe.

"Thank you. Now, I want all cell phones, beepers, Blackberries, Bluetooth devices, Cameras, Ipods, etc placed in the safe. No exceptions, and if I catch any of you with one, it'll spend the day shoved up an uncomfortable place for its unlucky owner." Fifteen phones were produced and Tanaka's made sixteen. Kamuto quickly swung the door closed and the safe was locked until the end of class that day.

"Excellent job everyone, and thank you for your cooperation. Now, we will start off every day like this, so as soon as you arrive, strip and put your clothing and any communications devices in the safe so that we can get on with the lesson. You will be spending all of your time in here nude or dressed in an outfit that you'll be given during class, even if we're not specifically doing hands-on learning. I want you all to feel comfortable being naked around each other. And you don't have to worry about any interference from other people; that door stays locked to the outside for the duration of the class period, and you've all had to surrender your electronics devices, as have I. Now, I see you've all had your piercings done, so congratulations. And think, it's eleven a.m., you're all naked, and you all have a hundred in this class so far, so it can't be that bad right?"

That got several laughs from the room's occupants, and after finishing his coffee, Tanaka got up to start the lesson. As the dragon stood however, the demon's sensitive ears took in the sound of something vibrating. Kamuto quickly sensed that the noise was coming from Sesshomaru's backpack. The dragon grabbed the pack and opened the front pocket, rewarding him with Sesshomaru's second phone. A closer look through the bag showed a third device, Sesshomaru's Blackberry. Kamuto turned the Blackberry to vibrate before retrieving a bottle of lube from his desk.

"Sesshomaru, would you kindly bend over your desk for me."

"I will not."

"Then you'll fail this class, and all of the others you're taking."

Sesshomaru reluctantly bent over and felt the dragon start applying lube to his entrance. The dragon's fingers massaged his entrance before entering him and massaging his prostate. The dog demon let out a small sigh of pleasure as he was stretched open, though he felt a strange, slightly uncomfortable sensation as his second phone, a Motorola V3 Razor, was pushed inside him by his teacher. Once that was in place, Tanaka pushed the Blackberry into the dog demon's ass. Tanaka ensured that the two devices would be staying in place by covering Sesshomaru's entrance with a piece of duct tape which he signed, so he would know if it had been tampered with. The dog demon growled lightly as the teacher stepped away from him, he was not happy that the dragon had just shoved several hundred dollars worth of electronics up his butt, and he feel that the Blackberry was resting against his prostate. And then whoever had called his Motorola tried him on his Blackberry, which Tanaka had set to vibrate. The damned thing started buzzing against his prostate, which made his cock hardened immediately. Kamuto grinned and returned to the front of the room.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes, today's lesson. Today, we are going to get to know each other and I'm going to explain some more about this class. Once that's done, we'll talk about some various forms of bondage, various kinks, and methods of humiliation and punishment in different people. So let's get started. We'll start with you Sesshomaru. Who do you think is calling you right now?"

"Probably one of the directors at the business my father runs."

"Interesting. Are you a seme or a uke?"

"I'm a seme, entirely."

"And who is it exactly that has two of their phones shoved up their ass?"

Sesshomaru growled at Tanaka's comment, angry that his phones were being held inside him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you Sesshomaru. Though you will bottom in this class, you will be a top too and you'll even be able to top me from time to time if you'd like. Now, how about you next, Inuyasha? Would you like to tell us what exactly is fitted around your manhood?"

"It's a Curve chastity device. Sesshomaru put it on this morning."

"What does it do?" Kagome asked sheepishly, still reserved about being naked around everyone.

"It stops the wearer from getting an erection and being able to orgasm. Sesshomaru obviously doesn't want his younger sibling to cum; especially as he's got it locked it in two places. And the Curve is a very effective device, especially on someone with such a sizeable manhood." Inuyasha blushed at Tanaka's last comment, as did Kagome.

"Now, how about you Kouga. When did you get your piercings?"

"About a year and a half ago I got the foreskin piercing. Then a year ago I got the tongue, nipples, and ears pierced. And about nine months ago I got my guiche piercing."

"Nice, how about you Sango?"

"I had my ears done when I was a kid. Then about a year ago I got everything else done at the same time."

"Nice." Within the next half hour, they learned a good bit about each other. They learned that Kagome had never used a toy before in her life, Shippo was probably a compulsive masturbator (Which turned the guys on to no end), and hottest of all, Ayame knew her way around an engine. She had actually built up a 69' Dodge Charger R/T by herself. And Tanaka revealed that he had been a teacher for ten years and that he had come up with and proposed the class to the University.

"Thank you all for sharing. Now that we've gotten to know each other a little bit, I'm going to tell you all a little bit more about the class." Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably as his Razor went off again, and was followed by his Blackberry. Whoever had called him was being rather incessant about getting a hold of him, and his cock was complaining about it whole-heartedly. The dai-youkai's immense cock was fully erect and dripping precum, which prompted Inuyasha into action. Inuyasha took a hold of Sesshomaru's cock and started to stroke the hardened flesh. Tanaka smiled at the hanyou's actions and watched Inuyasha stroking his half brother's cock.

"I see you two are close, just what I was hoping for. Now, Inuyasha, I'm going to have to ask you to stop for right now, I do need you both to pay attention. Though afterwards I'm sure we'd all like to see you two together." Inuyasha blushed, though Sesshomaru remained impassive, his perfect features not giving up his emotions. Inuyasha released the huge cock after collecting some of the inu youkai's precum on his fingers. The hanyou looked into his brother's deep amber eyes as he licked up the demon's delicious pre-ejaculate.

"Now, about this class. As I alluded to yesterday, we will be doing a lot of sexual experiments and tests. The class will consist of theories, demonstrations, and mainly practices. Also, there will be some research and "hands-on" homework assignments, as well as several small projects and a larger group project. Though I'm sure you'll all like to know that there will be no real written homework, other than maybe a few quick observations on your projects. Most of our work will be done in class. If you have noticed the double doors on each side of the room, they lead into a larger room that surrounds most of this one. That room has already been outfitted with a variety of toys and bondage equipment, etc. We will more than likely move into that room next week or so. For now, I'd like to start off with a bit of theory and a demonstration."

"Now, before you even get to restraining your partner or getting right to fucking, you need to know your partner's body. Specifically, where you want to touch them to make them aroused and ready for you. So, we're going to start with the pleasure points on the body, and for that I'll need a volunteer, anyone?"

Kagome raised a reluctant hand, and Tanaka waived her up. Kagome walked to the front of the class and met the beautiful dragon demon that was their teacher. Tanaka was holding a short length of rope in his hands, and motioned for Kagome to turn away from him.

"Now my dear, I need to secure your hands for this, so if you would put your hands behind your back for me." Kagome complied and Tanaka quickly tied her wrists together with the rope, leaving her nude body exposed to the fifteen others in the class. Kagome blushed at her new position, though the rest of the class was comfortable with the view. Kamuto stood behind the girl and lightly rested his clawed hands on her shoulders.

"Now, there are several major and many minor spots on the body that can easily trigger sexual arousal in a person. The major areas on our Kagome's body would be her nipples, the folds of her cunt, and her clit. Now in addition to teasing these areas" As he spoke, Tanaka massaged the outer folds of Kagome's pussy, making her moan lightly. "I can also massage and tease several other areas. For example, there is her ass which I can fill with a butt plug or a vibrator; her sides are very sensitive, as is her neck, and her lower back."

Tanaka lightly massaged the various parts of her body as he lightly nipped at her neck. Kagome moaned at the incredibly sensitive, sensual touches by the dragon holding her. All of the other students found themselves very aroused at the "demonstration" being laid out for them. Tanaka brought Kagome incredibly close to orgasm before stopping a split second from making her cum. Kagome moaned at the denial, especially when he sent her back to her seat, hands still tied behind her back.

"Now, I need a male volunteer, and preferably a demon. How about you, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru got up to walk to the front of the room, his cock still hard and dripping from Inuyasha's touch. Tanaka quickly bound the dog demon's hands behind him before standing behind the gorgeous inu.

"Thank you for coming up, Sesshomaru. Now, obviously, Sesshomaru's cock and balls are a major center of arousal, and just touching them can make him cum as Inuyasha was demonstrating a few minutes ago. Also obvious is his prostate muscle, which can be used to milk him of his seed without even giving him an orgasm. Now, in addition to the obvious, Sesshomaru's nipples and neck are sensitive, as well as the area behind his balls, which can be rubbed and massaged. And hiding in plain sight are Sesshomaru's markings. A beautiful show of his dangerous abilities, these markings also focus on his sexual arousal. If I were to lightly rub one of these, I could more than likely keep Sesshomaru erect almost indefinitely."

Tanaka started to lightly rub the dai-youkai's hip markings, making the inu's eyelids flutter as he bit back a moan. He refused to moan for the dragon, though he didn't know if he could hold back much longer. While massaging the magenta stripes, Tanaka licked and sucked on the demon's neck, and after a minute or two the inu let out a low, quiet moan. Satisfied, the dragon released the dog demon and sent him back to his seat.

"Now that we've gone over where to touch someone, I want to demonstrate a method of controlling a male's sex drive. As I mentioned before, one of the obvious pleasure centers on a male is the prostate muscle. Now, Kouga if you would come up here."

Kouga walked up and was directed to a stainless steel table next to Tanaka's desk. Kouga leaned against the table with his hands on the table as Kamuto lubed the wolf's hole as well as finger. Tanaka gently inserted his finger and found the ookami's prostate. Kouga felt the pleasurable sensation and shuddered, pushing back onto the finger. Tanaka started massaging the small muscle with his finger and soon enough, Kouga felt a weird sensation in his cock. He looked down to see that his cum was starting to flow out of him, though he wasn't having an orgasm. Tanaka held a beaker under the wolf's cock as he continued to massage the wolf's prostate. After several minutes, Tanaka slid his finger out of Kouga and held the beaker up. He had filled it a third of the way up with Kouga's cum. Kouga had a confused look on his face, he liked that he had just cum, but he hadn't had an orgasm. Tanaka held out the beaker for the wolf to take.

"Here, enjoy. It is yours."

"I don't think so, thanks."

"I wasn't asking, bottoms up."

Kouga took the beaker and looked at it. After looking at Tanaka to see that the dragon was serious, Kouga reluctantly tipped the beaker up and felt the thick substance run into his mouth. Kouga felt the white substance touch his tongue, and… it was good. The wolf actually found it rather enjoyable. Kouga tipped the glass up higher to get all of the cum.

"It's good isn't it?"

"Actually it is, it's kind of addictive."

"Be proud, you made it."

"That's really weird though."

"What?"

"Cumming but not actually having an orgasm or anything. It felt like I was peeing really slowly. And it's kind of weird, having you put your finger in me and draining me of all my cum."

"That's a common reaction the first time you get milked, as I am indeed releasing you of your seed without really servicing you at all. The nice thing about it is that if I had you in a chastity device of some sort, I could milk you with the belt on, so I could keep it locked on indefinitely." Kouga gave him a look of horror as his tail tucked between his legs.

"Don't worry wolf, I'm not going to lock you up, at least not long term. Now, bend over the table again, I want to get some more of your cum. And hold that beaker in place for me."

Kouga put one hand back on the table and lifted his tail as he held the beaker directly under his hardening cock. Tanaka reinserted his finger as started massaging the demon's prostate muscle again, this time getting the wolf to cum much faster than before. It only took a minute of work before Kouga started to ooze out his seed, the creamy white substance dripping into the beaker. It didn't take long before the beaker was again a third of the way full, and Kouga had to glance back at the teacher.

"Uhh, sir, is this enough for right now?"

"Nope, I intend to get all of your cum into that beaker, I want that thing full."

Tanaka moved his other hand down to massage Kouga's heavy balls while he worked, and soon the beaker was half full. A few more minutes got it to the two thirds and then the three quarter marks. After some serious touching, Tanaka managed to get the last of Kouga's cum out, filling the beaker. After being so completely drained, Kouga's cock had gone limp, his balls shrunken now that they were totally drained of semen. Tanaka held up the full beaker for the class to see. It was impressive that Kouga had that much in him, and the wolf did have a somewhat pleased look on his face at seeing how much cum he had produced. Tanaka set the beaker down and retrieved a small metal tube and a padlock from his desk. The tube was chromed and the front had a small hole tapped into it, as well as two smaller holes underneath the first on. Tanaka threaded Kouga's cock into the tube and slipped a padlock into the two smaller holes on the underside of the tube. Tanaka maneuvered the lock so that it slipped through the foreskin piercing that Kouga had. He maneuvered the lock out the bottom hole and locked it shut. Tanaka gave the tube a light tug and it was solidly locked onto Kouga's manhood. The wolf gave a low whine as he saw his cock encased it the chrome tube.

"Don't worry Kouga; I'm only locking it for tonight. I'll let you out at the beginning of class tomorrow, but we need to give those balls some time to fill up again. Now, let's put this in your hind for awhile." Tanaka had grabbed a vibrator and put it in Kouga's entrance. The dragon demon turned it on and pushed it as far in as it could go. "There we go, now drink up. Your cum serves as an aphrodisiac, so it'll get you back up faster."

Kouga returned to his seat with the beaker and took a sip, still finding the white liquid to be rather attractive, though strange now that he was un-aroused. Inuyasha helped him out by grabbing the beaker and taking a mouthful of the wolf's cum before giving it back to him.

"You taste good Kouga, I'll have to have some more of your cum." Inuyasha licked his lips, his tongue still lightly coated with Kouga's semen. Kouga smiled at the inu hanyou and he could feel his cock start to respond. His cock tried to swell inside the tube encasing it, though the metal held firm and he couldn't get fully erect. Inuyasha looked down at the metal device on Kouga, and the plastic Curve on his own manhood.

"So, now you're locked up to. It sucks doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does. It is kind of hot though, not being able to do anything."

"Alright class, I'd like to get on to another part of our lesson. Now we've covered where to touch someone, and how to milk a male, I want to go over some convenient spots for punishment. Sango, would you come here please?"

Sango walked to the front of the class as Kamuto retrieved a large, black rubber butt plug from his desk and lubed it. The dragon quickly lubed Sango's entrance and pressed the butt plug inside. As the butt plug was settling inside her, Sango felt a strange tingling sensation in her ass, which started to become something like a burn.

"What is that?"

"That would be the lube I used on the plug and on your entrance, my dear. I used a very simple recipe of honey with a bit of cinnamon mixed in. It serves as a lube and the cinnamon gives off a nice stinging sensation. Now sit down on the ground, I've got a device to put you in."

Tanaka opened the doors on one side of the room and went inside. He returned a second later holding what looked like an inverted v. The device was two steel bars welded together at an angle. At the bottom of the bars were cuffs for a person's ankles to be locked in, as well as wrist cuffs halfway up the device, and the bars were joined in the middle by a neck restraint. Sango felt herself getting wet looking at the steel prison, and realized that she was going in it. Tanaka helped her get her head into the neck restraint, her wrists were locked into the wrist cuffs, and finally her legs were spread as her ankles were locked into the ankle cuffs. Sango was sitting helpless with her body exposed to the class, which was making her very wet, her juices leaking out of her. The butt plug and the cinnamon laced lube were beginning to get uncomfortable, though they would soon be the least of her worries.

"Now, we know that her ass is very useable for punishment, both by inserting objects and by way of spanking, caning, flogging, etc. Also very useful are the nipples, which I will now demonstrate."

Tanaka took a length of chain and two small padlocks. He locked one of the chain to Sango's nipple with a padlock, and then the other end to her other nipple. Tanaka then hung a couple of small lead weights from the chain, creating a nice tug on Sango's pierced nipples.

"Now, perhaps the best place to punish a girl is her vagina. Even very small things are magnified by the sensitive skin, making it a perfect spot to use for punishment."

Tanaka grabbed a bottle of hot sauce and poured some of the red liquid into his hand. He then applied it right to Sango's cunt, rubbing it in before getting more. Once he had her lips thoroughly coated, Kamuto rubbed a small amount onto Sango's nipples. After a minute, Sango felt the full effect of the sauce. Her cunt was on fire, as were her nipples. Sango struggled in vain against the heavy restraint holding her, the heavy steel too strong for her to break free of. Sango's womanhood was practically gushing out her juices, and she wanted so badly to have her clit touched.

"And that is one of the best ways to punish a male or a female. As you can see, Sango is only a touch away from having an orgasm, and leaving her in that state is absolute torture, though she isn't being harmed at all. Orgasm denial is something we will definitely examine in this class, as it is a very potent method of controlling and teasing your partner. Now, I believe that the safe is about to open, so if Kagome and Sesshomaru could come up here, I'll untie you both." Tanaka untied both of the students, though he left Sango in her position.

"I have something special for you Sango."

Tanaka pulled out a titanium padlock and slipped it through both of Sango's labia piercings, and locked it together. The lock prohibited any attempt on Sango's part to reach inside of her to make herself cum, which made Sango moan.

"Don't worry Sango, I'll have a very nice reward for you tomorrow, I promise."

Tanaka released Sango and pulled the butt plug out as the safe opened. All of the students except for Sesshomaru got dressed, though Kamuto had held the dog demon back.

"You're all dismissed, and I'll see you tomorrow." All of the students left except for Sesshomaru, who remained standing in front of his teacher.

"Thank you for staying Sesshomaru. I just wanted to apologize if I made you uncomfortable today, what with putting your phones up your ass."

"It is fine, I should have surrendered them. Though someone has been trying to get a hold of me, the phones have been vibrating non stop."

"Oh well, you can call them now. Though I am going to ask you to put them in the safe from now on, unless you like carrying them around with you." Kamuto gave Sesshomaru a smirk as the demon sighed lightly. Tanaka leaned in and pressed his lips to the inu's, enjoying how soft the dai-youkai's lips were. After a minute, they pulled apart and Sesshomaru removed the tape covering his entrance. Tanaka reached in and fished out both of the phones and gave them to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru got dressed and left, meeting up with his little brother, who was waiting by their car with Jakotsu.

Alright, there's chapter two. I hope it's okay. Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed, you guys rock. I do have a ton of ideas swirling around in my head, but if you have any kink or idea you'd like to see, just let me know via a comment or a PM. It may be a few days before I can write more because I won't be near my computer, but I'll get to writing soon. Please Review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, sorry it's taken so long to update, I just have had a hard time getting everything out right. I hope to update more soon, and your reviews really do encourage me to write faster. Also, if you would like to see anything special, just drop me a review or PM and I'll do everything I can to accommodate. And to the people who have already asked for certain things, I'm definitely working them in, I promise they'll be in the next chapter or two.

P.S. I forgot to mention that Rin and Shippo are not young in this story, they're about nineteen or twenty, so there is no shouta in this.

Inuyasha awoke in Sesshomaru's arms, comfortable in the demon's strong embrace. Magenta stripped markings traveled down the half-demon body to find the puppy's manhood still encased by the Curve, which Sesshomaru's inner youkai disagreed with suddenly.

"_**Why can't we touch our hanyou? He should always be available for us to enjoy**__."_

"_Well, I wanted to deny him for a day or so. If it's that important I'll remove it."_

Sesshomaru removed the key from around his neck and undid the two padlocks holding Inuyasha's cock cage on. It only took a few seconds before the plastic cage was sitting on Inuyasha's nightstand, free and clear of his cock. Sesshomaru started to lightly stroke the hardening flesh in his hands, intent on teasing his gorgeous sibling. After a few minutes, the cock was leaking precum at a mad rate, and Inuyasha felt his orgasm drawing near. One of Sesshomaru's hands suddenly grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them while his other stopped its movement, denying Inuyasha the release he badly needed. Inuyasha whined and tried to move his wrists, but the full demon in bed with him was too strong to beat. Sesshomaru grabbed the pair of handcuffs he kept on his nightstand and cuffed Inuyasha's wrists through the headboard, keeping the hanyou from touching himself while the dai-youkai got up and walked over to the mini-fridge that was incorporated into the room. Sesshomaru grabbed out several ice cubes and returned to the bed, before rubbing them on Inuyasha's cock. Despite how hard he was, the freezing cubes made his erection wilt, and Inuyasha felt a padlock going into his foreskin piercing, and then his guiche piercing. Sesshomaru had pulled the two piercings together with the padlock, which he locked, forcing Inuyasha's penis down and behind him. Inuyasha let out a whimper as his cock tried to expand, only to be trapped by the padlock holding his manhood captive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Two Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tanaka sipped at his coffee, his sharp, black claws lightly ticking against the mug. The dragon set the drink down and stretched his body out, trying to wake himself up. It was stupid really, he had stayed up all night planning out the classes for half of the semester in advance, and he'd laid down to find that he was only an hour from his wake up time. So, three cups of coffee and counting later, and Tanaka Kamuto sensed the arrival of his first student. The dragon's eyes took in tan skin, black hair, and bright blue eyes; undeniably Kouga. The wolf sat down in his seat, looking at the clock. Tanaka noticed the direction in which Kouga's gaze was focused, and the look of frustration on the wolf's features.

"Can't wait to get that tube off, huh?"

"No, I can't. I was up all night trying to get around this damn thing."

"Did you get anywhere with that?" Tanaka asked playfully.

"Nope, I figured you wouldn't like it if I just broke the lock off."

"You figured correctly, I'd have to punish you if you had. Now, why don't you strip real quick and I'll get that off for you."

"Damn straight." Kouga stripped his outfit off in record time and stood in front of the demon naked except for the metal tube, his tan skin stretched over bulging muscles. Tanaka grabbed the key from the ring of keys he had with him and unlocked the padlock holding Kouga's cock captive. The lock and tube slid off and Kouga's manhood quickly swelled to full hardness. Tanaka then grabbed a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Kouga's hands behind his back, stopping the wolf from jerking off. Tanaka then pulled the wolf onto his lap and started to lightly stroke the massive object between Kouga's legs. The ookami leaned back into the touch, his cock loving the soft, sensual touches that Tanaka was delivering. Tanaka continued stroking the ookami's manhood until the next member of his class entered the room. Rin walked in to see the wolf getting jacked off by the dragon demon that was their teacher. Kouga saw the human female enter and blushed slightly at his position. Tanaka released Kouga's dripping manhood and let the demon stand, directing the wolf back to his seat. At the dragon's beckoning, Rin stripped herself and her clothing joined Kouga's in the time release safe. Soon enough, everyone had arrived and stripped, and the safe swung shut for the day. Tanaka stood and addressed his class.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you're ready for a big day today. Today we'll be discussing various types of restraints and getting to know each other more, intimately. But first, I have to give you all an injected contraceptive, before you can become intimate with each other. Now, these are all specialized for each of you, so I'll call you up one at a time."

Tanaka took care of the injections, giving one to each of the fifteen students before injecting himself with the contraceptive. That done, Tanaka put the needles in a hazardous waste container and set it aside before standing up and grabbing the types of restraints he had picked out to show off. Tanaka set down lengths of nylon rope, chain, weathered natural rope, silk ribbon, and medical rubber tubing, as well as a pair of handcuffs.

"Now, I think we'll start of with some of the materials used for restraining someone. There are a lot of different materials that can be used, and they all have different attributes. The first thing I've got here is just plain nylon rope. It's decently strong, isn't really abrasive at all, and it's very flexible. If you know how to create a variety of knots, rope like this is extremely versatile and can be used for almost anything. Now for a volunteer, how about you, Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu got up and walked to the front of the class. Tanaka had him stand facing away from the rest of the class with his hands behind his back. Tanaka then stood next to Jakotsu as he folded the male's wrists and wrapped the rope around them several times. Tanaka then created a tight, though relatively simple knot, ensuring that Jakotsu couldn't free his hands without help. Jakotsu quickly found his cock erect, aroused by his situation. Tanaka turned Jakotsu around so that the male was facing the class, his hardened manhood prominently displayed to his peers. Tanaka ran the rope down Jakotsu's ass and back up, wrapping the nylon rope around his cock and balls. Once the rope was tight but not strangling, Tanaka made another, more complex knot above Jakotsu's manhood. Tanaka had used the same length of rope so that the knot around Jakotsu's cock had to be undone before the one around his wrists could be removed. And Tanaka had set the ends of the rope perfectly so that the second knot left only a few extra inches of rope on one end while the other end had about three feet left, which Tanaka could use as a leash. Jakotsu squirmed lightly, trying to get free and making no progress.

"Now, as you can see, plain nylon rope like this is decently comfortable on your skin. It isn't chafing Jakotsu's skin, and it isn't heavy. Nylon is relatively cheap, lasts a long time, and if someone finds it in your bed room it doesn't raise nearly as many questions as a set of heavy ankle and wrist cuffs. Now, I need another volunteer. Kagome, if you wouldn't mind, my dear."

Kagome got up and stood in Jakotsu's spot after the male had moved over to the side. Tanaka took the natural rope, which had some frayed strands in it. He tied it around Kagome's arms, pulling her elbows together behind her back, which had the nice effect of pushing her already impressive breasts out. Tanaka got the rope tight and then ran it down her back to her wrists, tying them together nice and tight. Kagome squirmed and felt the frayed rope dig into her arms slightly, the feeling exciting her more than she would have thought possible.

"Now, what I've used on Kagome is a little more substantial than the nylon rope. It is natural and it does fray, which you can definitely feel when you're handling it. Novices usually don't like it because it can chafe you slightly, but that property is great for discipline and adds a little bit of pleasurable pain to the mix. And if you use this for suspension work, the person being suspended will really feel it. For my next volunteer, get up here Kagura."

Kagura got up and went to the front of the room as well. Tanaka had her lay on her stomach on the metal table at the front of the room. He picked up a long section of chain and bent one of the links open, removing a eighteen inch section of chain from one end. Tanaka bent the end of the link back into shape and set the shorter chain aside. He then took Kagura's arms and pulled them behind her. He wrapped the chain around her left wrist, then pulled her right leg up and wrapped the chain around it. He ran the chain midway between her wrist and ankle and then ran it off and around Kagura's right wrist. Finally, he ran the chain back down and wrapped it around Kagura's left ankle. He pulled the chain back to the center and used a padlock to secure everything together, leaving her in a tight hogtie. He then took the short length of chain and gently wrapped it around her neck, locking it in the front with a padlock so that it took on the duty of a collar. Kagura shifted and tried to get herself free, but the chain around her wrists and ankles was too tight to get out of.

"Now, chain is great for its strength and for the feel of its heft. Chain is much heavier than rope, and it is stronger and far harder to cut. Also, with a good padlock it is incredibly hard to escape from without the key. Now next I'll need someone with demon strength, so I need Naraku up here. Now, the next thing I'm going to show is a pair of handcuffs. Handcuffs are relatively strong and easy to use. They are also hard to escape from without the keys. However, stock they do have their shortcomings, as Naraku will now demonstrate."

Tanaka cuffed Naraku's hands behind his back and set the keys aside.

"Now, touch your cock, Naraku. And no slipping your hands around your feet to get your hands in front of you."

"Ugh, how?"

"Pull them apart."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I've got tons of those."

Naraku pulled hard and the chain connecting the cuffs snapped easily. The spider hanyou touched his manhood, the individual cuffs still locked around his wrists.

"Thank you, Naraku, you can be seated. Now, as Naraku demonstrated, regular handcuffs are not strong enough to hold back most demons and hanyous. You need to buy a stronger set of demon energized handcuffs, which run you quite a lot more than a regular pair. That said, almost any restraints that are meant to hold demons are more expensive then they're regular versions, though the chain and rope will hold up a little better than the handcuffs. Now, the other two restraint materials are medical rubber tubing and silk ribbon. Medical tubing is a nice touch for medical play, and it is easy to tie. It contracts very strongly so once tied tightly, it is hard to get out of. That said, a demon or hanyou could easily stretch the material to get out. Silk ribbon has a very nice feel and looks good for soft bondage, but it isn't as strong as rope or chain. We'll use those later, but for now I want to move on. Before that, Rin, would you come here for a moment?"

Rin got up and walked to the front of the class as Tanaka sat down in his chair. The dragon motioned her forward and he pulled her close, facing him. Tanaka held his now erect cock up as he lowered her onto it. Rin moaned lightly as the dragon penetrated her. Tanaka slowly lowered her until his entire length was sheathed in her tight cunt. Rin rested her slender body against Tanaka's much larger frame. Tanaka gripped her hips and lightly raised and lowered her slowly on his cock. Rin moaned and arched her back, loving the feel of Tanaka's huge cock inside her. After a few minutes, Tanaka raised Rin so that only the very tip of his manhood was pressing against her. Rin squirmed, trying to lower herself back down onto Tanaka.

"Now, I think this is a perfect show of how powerful sex can be. I've now got Rin aroused and wanting me to mount her. At this point, I could get Rin to do a large variety of things for me in exchange for mounting her. For example, Rin, if you want me back inside you, you have to let me put a collar around your neck."

Rin blushed a deep scarlet, and tried to hold back a moan.

"Yes, just do it and let me feel you again."

Tanaka retrieved a short length of chain and a padlock. He quickly slipped the chain around Rin's neck and locked it in the front with the padlock. Rin blushed at her new fashion accessory, though it stirred something deep within her. Tanaka gently lowered her back down so that half of his cock was inside her. Rin moaned as Tanaka failed to go any deeper, trying uselessly to push herself down the rest of the way.

"Put these handcuffs on behind your back."

Rin grabbed the silver cuffs from Tanaka and locked her wrists behind her. Tanaka adjusted his grip, one hand on her lower back, one on her shoulder and pushed her all the way down his shaft, making her moan. Tanaka started fucking the human, lifting her and dropping her on his immense cock. It didn't take long before Rin screamed and came hard, rocked by her orgasm. Tanaka lifted her off of his cock and shot his load over her stomach. Meanwhile, the rest of the class was beyond aroused, watching their very handsome dragon-youkai teacher fucking Rin, who was particularly beautiful herself. After shooting his load over Rin's stomach, Tanaka stood her up and allowed her to return to her desk with a light kiss.

"Now, I think we've covered everything I wanted to do today, but I have a homework assignment for you all. I actually think you're going to like this one immensely. I want you all to get to know each other a little better, so you're going to be having sex with each other. When I got here this morning I used the probability program on my calculator with your names, and here are the pairs I got.

Number One; Kouga and Inuyasha.

Number Two; Sango and Kagome.

Number Three; Hakkaku and Shippo.

Number Four; Ayame and Miroku.

Number Five; Naraku and Sesshomaru.

Number Six; Ginta and Jakotsu.

Number Seven; Bankotsu and Kagura.

And finally Rin, you'll be with me for tonight. And for those pairings, whosever name I said first, you're the dominant partner. I want you all to have sex with each other and get to know each other, and I will be changing the pairings until you've all gotten to know each other. That's it for the day; you can all go and fulfill that homework."

Tanaka grinned as he spoke, and the class quickly got up to get dressed and leave.

Alright, there's a mini-update. I'll hopefully be able to update again soon. I hope it was okay, and thanks for reading. Please leave reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

The students all left the classroom after dressing, with the exception of Rin who stayed to wait for Tanaka. As they walked out to the parking lot, they split off into the pairs they had been assigned to. Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha into his arms and kissed his little brother before turning to Kouga, who was standing next to them.

"You better take good care of my little brother wolf."

"Don't worry, I think you should be worried about that spider that looks ready to mount you right here."

Sesshomaru turned to see Naraku standing behind him with a lust filled look in his eyes. Sesshomaru let out a low growl, not willing to submit to anyone. Kouga grinned and led Inuyasha to his new Chevy Corvette Targa, and the hanyou got in. Sesshomaru remembered one important thing and went over to the wolf's blue sports car as the ookami fired up the engine.

"Hey, are you two going to your house Kouga, or are you coming over to ours?"

"I'll just take Inu to my place, so you and Naraku can have some fun together."

"Ha, ha, ha. Here, this is the key to the padlock holding Inuyasha's cock locked up. You can use it if you want, or just leave him locked all night."

"Tough choice, thanks for these. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, have fun." Kouga backed out of his spot and took off out of the parking lot. He drove off down the street, heading out into the traffic.

"Hey, do you want to get a bite to eat before we get to uh, know each other?"

"Sure, I guess we could."

Kouga quickly drove to a nearby burger joint, and pulled into the parking lot. The two of them got out and went into the restaurant. After ordering and eating their food, the two ookami and inu went back out to Kouga's car.

"Hey, can I drive?"

"I suppose you could, seeing as I'm gonna be driving into you in the near future." Inuyasha blushed as he sunk into the driver's seat. He fired up the V8 and put it into reverse. He backed up and shifted into first. Following Kouga's directions, they quickly made it to the wolf demon's upscale apartment. They parked in the underground lot and rode the elevator up to Kouga's level. They entered Kouga's apartment and the ookami closed and locked the door behind them. Inuyasha was surprised to see how nicely appointed and well maintained Kouga's apartment was, it was surprisingly spacious and had all very modern appliances and furniture. They walked into the living room and Kouga set his car keys down on the coffee table.

"Now my little uke, strip for me. I want to see all of my puppy."

Inuyasha blushed but nonetheless removed his clothing until he was dressed only in the padlock holding his foreskin and guiche piercings together. Kouga took in the sight of the gorgeous half-demon, and found the look of his cock locked up so attractive. Kouga led the nude hanyou out onto the balcony and locked him outside.

"I'll be right back little pup. Why don't you just enjoy the view for a moment?"

Inuyasha blushed though he had no choice but to take a seat and wait for Kouga to return. It took about fifteen minutes before Kouga came back and opened the door. Kouga had changed, taking off his T-shirt and jeans and switching for only a tight dark red jockstrap, which left all of his well-toned muscles on display. Kouga opened the door and pulled Inuyasha close to him, wrapping his arms around the hanyou's waist. Kouga slipped the key into the padlock through Inuyasha's cock and unlocked it, freeing the half-demon's cock. The sizeable flesh almost instantly hardened, and Kouga wasted no time in starting to lightly stroke it. The wolf led Inuyasha into his bedroom, which he had prepared for their "homework". Kouga had switched out the sheets for dark red silk ones, he had lit a bunch of candles, and the lights were off. Kouga led Inuyasha inside and closed the door, before putting the half-demon on the bed. Kouga climbed on top of the hanyou and captured the puppy's lips with his own. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kouga's neck while the wolf placed his hands on Inuyasha's hips, his clothed erection grinding against Inuyasha's. Kouga leaned back for a moment to pull his jockstrap off and toss it away, before returning his attention to Inuyasha. Kouga kissed and licked along Inuyasha's neck and jaw, making the hanyou whimper with need. Kouga kissed and nuzzled his way down Inuyasha's body until he reached the hanyou's cock, which he quickly started sliding into his mouth. Inuyasha moaned as the ookami's warm cavern engulfed his manhood, the wolf able to work his entire length down his throat. Kouga started to lick and suck on the massive appendage, drawing out Inuyasha's precum. It didn't take long before Inuyasha was whimpering and panting uncontrollably, though Kouga pulled away before he could cum. Inuyasha cried out as he felt Kouga's warm mouth pull away, and the wolf demon quickly flipped him over onto his hands and knees. Kouga pulled out a tube of thick lube and squeezed out a thick amount of it into his hands. Kouga smeared it onto Inuyasha's hole and slid his finger inside the lithe hanyou. Inuyasha moaned at the penetration, feeling the cool lube being worked inside him as Kouga stretched his entrance to take his cock. After getting the half-demon prepared, Kouga removed his fingers and pressed his cock to Inuyasha's entrance.

"Ready, Inuyasha?"

"Oh please Kouga, I need you in me."

"My pleasure little puppy."

Kouga pushed himself inside and slowly fitted his entire length into Inuyasha, who moaned in pleasure at the penetration. Once he was entirely in Inuyasha, and the hanyou was adjusted to Kouga's presence inside him, Kouga pulled back and started thrusting in and out of the puppy. Inuyasha moaned in pleasure as his prostate was slammed by Kouga's cock with each thrust.

"Kami, your cock is awesome Kouga."

"So I've heard."

Inuyasha whined as he was brought closer and closer to orgasm.

"Faster, Kouga!"

"Gladly."

"Oh fuck, harder!"

Kouga slammed hard and fast as he could into the half-demon, and it only took a couple of minutes before Inuyasha screamed as he came, shooting his cum over his stomach and the bed. As he came, Inuyasha clenched down on Kouga's cock, sending the ookami over the edge, and the wolf's cum shooting into the hanyou's ass. Kouga resisted the urge to bite the hanyou's neck, instead laying his head next to the inu's. After a second, the two rolled onto one side, Kouga still inside Inuyasha.

"That was incredible."

"Why thank you, little puppy. So, are you ready for round two or do you want a break first?"

"I'm ready if you are wolf." Kouga gave the inu a grin and pulled them back up into a doggy style position.

Sesshomaru got into the driver's seat of his Aston and fired up the motor. Naraku had gotten into his car, and the two drove to Sesshomaru's massive estate. After parking, the two walked inside and into the kitchen of the house.

"Look Naraku, no matter what you think you are not dominating me, at all. You can either submit to me or you can go home."

"But then we wouldn't be completing our homework, and I don't want to be punished, do you?"

"I really don't care, but you aren't mounting this Sesshomaru."

"What's your major issue with being a bottom?"

"I'm an alpha, and I do not let others top me."

"So, I'm an alpha too, and I've been on the bottom before. Just because you're a seme doesn't mean you can't enjoy being on the bottom from time to time. Think, Inuyasha enjoys it when you have sex doesn't he?"

"Indeed he does, but Inuyasha is a uke to me."

"To you, but he seems to be an alpha himself. You really aren't any different, so what's to stop you from enjoying it the same way he does? Now I know it is hard to submit the first time, but I promise if you let me you'll enjoy it."

"Fine. But you listen to my directions, and if I tell you not to do something, you don't do it, understand?"

"Of course, Sesshomaru."

The two demons went up to Sesshomaru's bedroom and closed the door. Sesshomaru pulled a condom from his end table and tossed it to the hanyou.

"Here, I don't want your cum anywhere near me, no offense. Now let's just get this over with."

Naraku caught the small package and gave Sesshomaru a weird look at the inu youkai's words.

"Sesshomaru, you are really taking the wrong attitude towards this. You should be enjoying your first time bottoming. Think, I'm gonna make you feel excellent and all you have to do is lay back and enjoy. Now, why don't you just strip and lay on the bed. Do you happen to have any rope or a set of handcuffs nearby?"

"Yes, but you aren't using them on me."

"Trust me, I'm not going to take advantage of you, so where are they?"

Sesshomaru sighed before grabbing a set of silver cuffs from his nightstand and tossing them to Naraku along with the keys. Naraku opened them as Sesshomaru reluctantly stripped away his clothing and laid down on the massive bed, fully nude. Naraku went over and gently cuffed Sesshomaru's wrists through the headboard before setting the keys aside.

"Don't forget what I said Naraku. If I tell you not to do something, you don't do it. And don't think I can't still hurt you, because I guarantee my poison whip will cut you to pieces before you can scream."

"Relax, puppy. I'm only gonna make you feel good. And you will have no need of making me stop, because I'll only mount you if you ask for it. Now, do you have any rope around here?"

Naraku asked as he looked under the bed and found several lengths of demon-energized rope, the kind specially treated to hold back a demon or hanyou. Naraku tied a length of rope around both of Sesshomaru's thighs, and tied the other ends to the upper sides of the bed, pulling the inu youkai's legs up and apart. Naraku then tied lengths of rope to both of the demon's ankles and tied them to the beams that made up the frame of the top of the bed. Sesshomaru was lying on his back on the center of the bed, with his legs fully apart and held up, exposing his tight entrance.

"Comfortable, Sesshomaru?"

"Just fucking great."

"Now, I bet you that I can make you beg to be taken."

"And you will lose that bet."

"Fine, then. If I can't make you beg for my cock by dawn tomorrow morning, you can fuck me before school."

"Deal."

"Now, I suppose I should let you know that I'll only let you cum with my cock deep inside you, so know now that any begging to cum that doesn't include asking to be fucked is going to fall on deaf ears my beautiful inu."

Naraku crawled over Sesshomaru's body so that he was positioned between the dai-youkai's legs, leaning over the demon. Naraku took Sesshomaru's massive cock in his hand and started to stroke the limp organ, trying to get it to harden. At the same time, Naraku reached his other hand forward and pinched one of the inu's nipples. Naraku continued to stroke Sesshomaru's cock as he played with the demon's nipples, until finally the youkai's massive organ became erect.

"This isn't that bad now is it?"

Sesshomaru made some sort of dismissive noise, which turned into an adorable yelp when Naraku rubbed a cheek marking. The inu growled as he became fully erect, his cock standing vertically as a drop of precum formed at its tip. Naraku continued to rub the cheek marking for a second before he moved down to rub an even more sensitive hip marking. Sesshomaru held back a gasp as the sensitive marking was tenderly rubbed, all while his cock was being continuously stroked by Naraku's surprisingly soft hand. The rubbing stopped for a second as Naraku lowered himself down to take Sesshomaru's cock in his mouth. After a minute, Naraku managed to get the entire length down his throat, knowing what the fruit of his labor would be. Naraku started to rub both of the hip markings as he deep throated the dai-youkai's cock. Sesshomaru barely held back a moan, though as Naraku started to hum while pressing his thumbs firmly into the markings, Sesshomaru couldn't contain himself and moaned in pleasure and arousal.

"Naraku, please make me cum."

Naraku kept up his actions though let off any time Sesshomaru got really close to orgasm. The inu struggled and begged to cum, though before long he remembered the bet with Naraku. As he thought of what he had to say to get relief, he could feel his ass twitch in what he felt was anticipation. His reservations gone in a haze of arousal and denial, Sesshomaru threw his restraint to the wind and gave in to the spider hanyou.

"Fuck me."

Naraku stopped his sucking and released the inu youkai's painfully erect cock.

"What was that, Sesshomaru?"

"Fuck me."

Naraku shook his head and started to return to his previous position.

"Please fuck me."

"That's closer, but you can do better."

"Please fuck me, Naraku."

Naraku flicked Sesshomaru's rock hard cock before moving down to capture the inu's manhood again. Sesshomaru struggled against his bonds, tears threatening to spill from his amber eyes.

"PLEASE FUCK ME, NARAKU!"

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now, let me just lube you up and I will indeed fuck you, little puppy."

Sesshomaru couldn't even throw come up with a response to being called a puppy because he was so aroused. Naraku grabbed a tube of thick lube from Sesshomaru's nightstand and squeezed a large amount of it into his hand. He rubbed the thick substance onto Sesshomaru's hole, smearing it over the tight entrance before pushing a finger inside the inu's tight ass. Sesshomaru felt the finger intrude inside him, spreading the lube into his ass. Sesshomaru hissed lightly as a second finger was pushed inside, though he sucked in his breath as Naraku's finger grazed his prostate. Sesshomaru whined lightly as the fingers rubbed the sensitive muscle, prepping the demon for Naraku's thick cock. After managing to get four fingers inside Sesshomaru, Naraku pulled them out and stripped off his clothing, finally freeing his trapped erection. Naraku squeezed a little more lube out of the tube and rubbed over his cock before pressing it to Sesshomaru's entrance.

"Now little puppy, just relax and let me do everything. This will hurt at first, but it'll get a lot better I guarantee."

Sesshomaru moaned as the spider hanyou's cock pushed through his entrance, the head pressing past his tight ring of muscle. Naraku slowly pumped further and further inside until he got the entirety of his substantial cock into the dog demon. After giving Sesshomaru a minute to adjust, Naraku started thrusting in and out of his tight, hot ass.

"Kami you're tight, Sesshomaru."

"Fuck, take me harder."

Naraku sped up his thrusts, his cock hitting Sesshomaru's prostate perfectly with every one. Sesshomaru gasped and moaned, struggling in his bonds and pushing back against the spider as best he could while restrained. Naraku continued to go harder and faster, driving them both closer and closer to the edge. Before long, the overly aroused dog demon felt himself go over the edge and he came hard. Sesshomaru's cum shot out of him, spraying his chest and abdomen, as well as Naraku's in his thick seed. As he came, Sesshomaru clenched down on the Naraku's manhood while he rode out his orgasm. The tight clenching drove Naraku over the edge as well, and he shot gobs of his cum into the dog demon's tight ass. For a minute, the only thing the two youkai could do was lay there panting, though finally Naraku pulled out and lay beside the still bound Sesshomaru.

"So, how was your first time being a bottom?"

"I suppose you were right, it was rather enjoyable."

Naraku smirked at Sesshomaru's attempt to downplay his reaction.

"Now, I would appreciate it if you untied me now that we're done."

"Actually, a good bottom never cums without his seme's permission, so I think we still have some things to go over."

"And I believe I said I didn't want your cum in my ass."

"And a good beta is always happy to have his alpha's cum inside him, so I think I need to punish you for that remark."

Naraku stood up and walked over to the nearest closet. Upon opening it, he found a nice collection of sex toys organized and displayed. The spider picked up a smaller Pyrex butt plug and returned to the bound dog demon. Naraku quickly rubbed the tip against Sesshomaru's still lubed hole and pushed it inside, keeping his cum held inside the dog demon.

"So, are you ready to try bottoming again?"

"Shut up and get your cock inside me now. And make no mistake; I'm still going to fuck you in revenge for this."

Naraku grinned as he took hold of the demon's cock once more.

Alright, there's a mini-update. I promise, the rest of the pairs are coming very soon. Thanks for reading, and please leave reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, sorry for doing this. This chapter isn't a real one, though I have added to chapter four. I didn't want to do this, but when I replaced the chapter four, it didn't seem to recognize that the story had been updated. So, I just added this to get it to show up as updated.

And I would like to recognize all you fine people that have been reviewing, you guys rock!!!

And I am still taking requests for particular pairings and requests, etc.

Also, if you have a request for the pairings (besides Inu/Kouga and Naraku/Sess, which are already done) I listed in chapter three (the "homework"), please leave a review for your favorite pairing you'd like to see next. I'll write them in order of the # of requests for each, though I will do them all. I'll take three votes from each reviewer, so fire away!!!

As of writing this(5/19): So, I'll start writing the Rin & Tanaka part, and then the Sango & Kagome part unless the reviews shift towards another pairing.

Rin & Tanaka: 3

Sango & Kagome: 2

Bankotsu & Kagura: 1

Hakkaku & Shippo: 0

Ayame & Miroku: 0

Ginta & Jakotsu: 0


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, here's the Tanaka/Rin part of the story. Sorry it took me so damn long, but I had trouble writing the strictly het part. I really hope to start updating more frequently, and I should have new stuff out for this story in the near future. Thanks for reading, and please leave reviews. Also, I'm still taking votes for which pairing to start first of the one's still remaining, and at the moment the lead pairing is Sango/Kagome.

"Tanaka please! I can't take it anymore, please take me!"

"But we're just getting start my dear. I haven't teased you nearly enough."

Tanaka lightly touched the vibrator back against her clit, making Rin moan and struggled against the soft velvet ties holding her to the bed. Once again she tried to reach her most sensitive areas with her hands, though she was still missing her tender clit by about an inch and a half. Tanaka had tied her down on her back, and he'd tied her down at the waist so she couldn't move from side to side at all. Then he'd tied her hands to the sides of the bed, and the ropes were just long enough so that she could almost touch her cunt. After blindfolding her, he'd produced some type of vibrator and he'd been teasing her ever since.

"What the hell is that?!"

"This, my dear is a Hitachi Magic Wand, one of the best vibrators available today. That said it is rather expensive, so I do like to get as much use out of it as possible."

Tanaka grinned as he pressed the vibrator against her womanhood, sliding away from her clit as he pressed in deeper. Rin moaned and tried to get some more feeling from the vibrator, but Tanaka had tied her too expertly for her to have any room for movement.

"Oh Tanaka please!"

Tanaka pulled the vibrator back leaned down to lap at her most sensitive areas, sampling the sweet taste of her arousal. Rin moaned as he slid his tongue inside her, a finger gently rubbing her clit while he explored her. Rin shuddered and tried to yank free of the ropes holding her to the bed to no avail. Her fingers grabbed at her soft thighs, barely more than an inch from her needy cunt. Though despite the minimal distance, the rope tying her waist to the bed made sure that her hands wouldn't be getting any contact with her most intimate areas. Tanaka continued to lap at her dripping pussy, sliding his long tongue deeper and deeper insider her.

"_God damn that tongue of his! That damn dragon is such a tease, oh why won't he just let me cum already!"_

"Are you getting horny my dear?"

"Oh fuck yes, Tanaka! Please take me already!"

Tanaka only smiled and pressed the vibrator back against her clit, making Rin scream in need. Tanaka turned the intensity up on the vibe and pressed it deeper against her cunt, bringing Rin right up to the point of orgasm.

"Oh please, I'm begging you, please let me cum!"

"I will my dear, but there is something I wish to do first. Will you let me do a bit of hair removal on you?"

"Fine, do whatever you want just let me cum!"

Tanaka pulled the vibrator away from her and turned it off, setting it aside. He got up and retrieved a can of hair remover and a towel. The dragon sprayed a good glob of it into his hand and rubbed it directly on to Rin's trim patch of dark pubic hair. After thoroughly rubbing it in and getting a thorough coating, Tanaka took the towel and wiped her clean, the towel taking all of the hair with it. Tanaka lightly ran a finger over her now bald pussy, before returning the towel and hair remover to the bathroom. Tanaka came back and retrieved the vibrator and grabbed a section of rope. Tanaka ran the rope under the one holding Rin's waist and then tied the magic wand vibrator into the second length of rope. Tanaka had the vibrator tied so that the head of it was resting right on Rin's clit, and the rope had it held in place nicely. Tanaka turned the vibrator on to the maximum setting before pressing his thick, dragon cock to her entrance. Rin moaned as the vibrator hit he clit, and she could feel the object of her lust pressing against her cunt.

"Please take me now, please!"

"Of course, my sweet Rin."

Tanaka pressed into her with his manhood, his thick cock sliding inside her needy body. Rin moaned as he mounted her, managing to get his entire length inside her tight passage with ease thanks to the massive amount of liquid coming from her. Tanaka got his entire length in before pulling back and starting to thrust in and out of her with a good bit of force. Rin felt his massive cock fucking her and the combined sensation of it and the vibrator drive her over the edge. Rin screamed as she reached her first orgasm, though it was only the first of many. Tanaka continued to thrust hard and fast, quickly drawing a second and third orgasm from the human female below him. As Rin hit her fourth orgasm, Tanaka felt himself go over the edge and he came hard, shooting massive gobs of his seed into her tight passage. Feeling Tanaka's orgasm drove Rin to a fifth and final orgasm, and she came screaming herself almost hoarse. Tanaka stopped his movements and pulled his manhood free of her tight cunt. After a moment of teasing, the dragon turned off the vibrator but didn't remove it from its place on her clit.

"So, how was it my dear?"

"Unbelievable. I've never cum that hard before."

Tanaka chuckled and lay beside her. After a few minutes, he got up and turned the vibrator back on low.

"I'm going to get dinner started, you stay here relax for a while my dear." Tanaka gave a laugh as he left the bedroom and closed the door, leaving Rin tied with the vibrator teasing her clit.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, are you ready for this Kagome?" Sango asked as she hovered over Kagome's fully nude body.

"I guess so, though I've never done anything like this with another woman before."

"Neither have I actually, though I've always wanted to."

"So, what exactly do we do?"

"It's easy, just relax and do what I tell you. Now first, I want to make you cum."

Sango picked up a vibrating dildo and started to insert it into Kagome, rubbing her clit at the same time. Once Sango got it in, she turned on the vibration and started to slide it in and out of Kagome's womanhood.

"Oh that feels good, Sango."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it."

Sango continued to slowly fuck Kagome with the vibrator while she admired the girl beneath her. While her own attractive frame was very trim and well-toned, Kagome had a very sensual, curvaceous form. Sango was particularly aware of Kagome's perfect, D cup breasts which were currently heaving with every increasingly ragged breath she was taking. Sango started moving the dildo faster, pushing it deeper into Kagome's now dripping mound. Kagome had reached down and was furiously rubbing her clit at the same time, and when Sango reached forward and pinched one of Kagome's pierced nipples she went flying over the edge. Sango grabbed her in a kiss as she rode out her orgasm; only releasing her once the vibrator had been removed.

"Sango that was incredible. That was the hardest orgasm I've ever had."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, would you mind returning the favor?"

"Sure, but you'll have to teach me on this one."

"No problem, just lay back and let me guide you on what to do."

Sango put the vibrator aside for later and moved up so she was kneeling right over Kagome's face, making the girl blush a deep red.

"Do you have a problem with this, Kagome, because if you do please say so."

"No, I'm just still getting used to the whole thing. But I think I'm ready."

Sango moved slightly further so that her now dripping cunt was right on top of Kagome's mouth. Kagome hesitantly licked at Sango's pussy and found the taste of her juices to be surprisingly enjoyable. Kagome started to lightly tongue her, and experimentally flicked Sango's clit with the tip of her tongue. Sango let out a low moan at the action, which Kagome took as a sign of approval. Kagome slid her tongue further into Sango's cunt while her hands slid up to play with Sango's C cups. Sango moaned when her pierced nipples were playfully pinched, and grinded her cunt into Kagome. Kagome's actions quickly brought Sango to a shuddering climax, and her juices flowed out of her, seeming to be endless. Kagome lapped it all up as best as she could, until finally Sango felt the last of her orgasm pass and she moved to lie next to her new partner.

"Kagome, are you sure that this was your first time with a woman?" Sango asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah, it was; though I do have a decent bit of practice with my tongue." Kagome replied with a blush.

Sango hugged Kagome close and kissed the beautiful girl, pulling her close before nodding off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Bankotsu rested back against Kagura's couch, his head resting against the top of the sofa. He lightly ran a tan hand through her hair as she did an admirable job of swallowing his impressive shaft.

"Oh yeah, you're really good at this. I take it you've done this before?"

"_Ugh, just keep your mouth shut and let me enjoy this you moron." _

Kagura ran her tongue along Bankotsu's length, sliding his foreskin back with her teeth to lick at the head. Bankotsu let out a low moan as she teased the most sensitive part of his body, and he thrust upwards slightly trying to get more of the warm mouth engulfing his manhood. After a bit more teasing, Kagura slid his cock out of her mouth and looked up at him with her violet eyes.

"So, ready to take this into the bedroom?"

"Well, I could just take you right here, this couch seems comfortable enough."

Bankotsu gave her a sexy grin to accompany his words, which only prompted Kagura to roll her piercing violet eyes. She stood and wrapped a hand firmly around the base of his cock and balls, before giving them a good tug. Bankotsu was off the couch in record time and still holding his junk, Kagura lead him to her room. Kagura positioned Bankotsu down on his back and straddled him, the tip of his cock just touching her womanhood.

"Ugh, I think I'm supposed to be the top here."

"No, you're just supposed to be the one doing the penetrating. So I don't get to do you with a strap-on, this time."

Bankotsu moaned as Kagura lowered herself onto his impressive cock, managing to get the entire length inside her. Kagura let out a satisfied sigh as she felt herself stretched around his rock hard manhood, and after enjoying for a few seconds she started to rock herself up and down on his dick. Kagura kept a quick, smooth rhythm, going all the way down onto his shaft and coming back up so that the tip was just barely inside her. After a while, as Bankotsu got close to orgasm she moved up and completely off of his cock, getting a moan out of him. After a second or two, Kagura pushed back down onto his cock and started speeding up her thrusts. It didn't take long before Bankotsu reached his peak and shot his load into her. Kagura felt him shoot inside her and a few seconds later she too reached orgasm. After riding out the last of it, Kagura laid against Bankotsu's well toned chest, his still semi-hard cock inside her.

"That was great babe; you're really good at this."

"I think I'm going to gag you next time we fuck."

Kagura followed it up by pressing her lips against his, prompting him to slide his tongue along them. She gladly opened her mouth as his arms slipped around her waist.

"Oh Miroku yes! More baby, more!"

Ayame pushed Miroku's face firmer against her crotch, forcing the human to lap up all of the juices flowing from her. He was kneeling in front of her, hands cuffed behind his back, his fully erect cock leaking precum onto the hardwood floor. He continued to lap at her pussy, loving the taste of her juices. After a few minutes of enjoying his licking, Ayame pulled Miroku's head back and gave him a big kiss, running her tongue along his lips. Miroku gladly leaned in to the wolf demoness' kiss, feeling her fangs brush against his lips as her tongue explored his mouth. After a minute, Ayame pushed Miroku's head back a bit and smiled at him.

"So, are you ready to get dirty, Miroku?"

"Oh hell yes, I'm dying here!"

Ayame stood up and led Miroku into her spare bedroom and put him on his stomach on the bed. Miroku laid there, still handcuffed while Ayame pulled something out from under the bed. When he realized what it was he blushed and squirmed, trying to free himself from the cuffs.

"Relax Miroku, you aren't going anywhere."

Ayame had retrieved two vibrating dildos, a third large dildo, a strap-on harness, and lube. She placed one vibrator in her cunt and one in her ass before putting on the strap–on and adding the dildo. The wolf demoness then started to lube up Miroku's ass, rubbing on a thick amount of lube before gently sliding a finger into his tight entrance.

"Hey, I don't think I'm cool with this."

"Don't worry my sweet Miroku; this is going to be thoroughly enjoyable for you I promise. Now, just relax and let me prepare you."

Ayame managed to find Miroku's prostate muscle and massaged it with her finger, making the ningen moan. She felt him relax and so she added a second, and then a third finger. After getting him thoroughly prepared, Ayame turned on the vibrators in her pussy and ass before tightening the straps on the harness. The wolf demoness then climbed behind Miroku and pressed the tip of the dildo to his entrance, ready to mount the human. Miroku moaned lightly as he was penetrated by the dildo, feeling every inch of the large phallus pushing into his ass. Ayame moaned as the dildo was fully sheathed in Miroku's ass, the combined assault of the two vibrators driving her quickly towards her orgasm. She held it off and started to thrust in and out of Miroku, using the large phallus to hit his prostate muscle over and over. It didn't take long before Miroku was panting and moaning, overwhelmed by the feeling of the dildo ramming his ass. Ayame kept up a furious pace, her demon strength allowing her to truly mount Miroku. It took only a minute or two though before the twin vibrators carried the wolf demoness over the edge and she climaxed, thrusting hard into Miroku one last time. Miroku moaned at her stopping, knowing he was only a few thrusts away from his own orgasm. After recovering from her orgasm, Ayame separated the large phallus and the harness, leaving the dildo sheathed in Miroku. She removed the harness and pulled out the two vibrators before flipping Miroku over onto his back. The human was painfully erect; his foreskin was back showing the purple head of his penis. Ayame grinned and leaned down to lightly blow on the tip, making Miroku moan with need.

"Please Ayame I'm so close."

"Of course, my little Miroku."

Ayame gave him a few seconds to cool off before lining his cock up and allowing it to press into her still wet pussy. Miroku moaned as he was encased by her tight heat and eh tried to thrust up into her. Ayame pressed his hips into the bed as she slid all the way down, taking his entire manhood in. She started to thrust up and down a few times, which all Miroku needed. Right before he came, Ayame slid off of him and pushed his cock horizontal with one hand, sending his cum shooting over his chest and abdomen. Miroku panted and shot several massive gobs of cum out onto his stomach before he was done. Ayame then lay down next to the still cuffed human, the dildo still sheathed in his ass.

"So, how is my Miroku?"

"Unbelievable."

Ayame laughed and leaned over to kiss the human once more.


	9. Chapter 9

"Damn Ginta, how did you get this stuff?"

"Hakkaku bought it and set it up for me."

"Lucky you."

"Yeah, my big brother is awesome."

"So, how does it all work exactly?"

"Here, take your clothes off and I'll show you."

"Oh fuck yeah!"

Jakotsu quickly stripped himself for the wolf demon, and turned to gaze at the kinky setup that Hakkaku had created for his sibling. Hakkaku had taken a deep walk in closet in their house that they didn't use and turned it into a perfect play toy for Ginta. Inside the closet was a set of hanging leather straps that made up a full body harness. Behind the harness sat a menacing looking fucking machine, set on a mount to keep it level with the harness straps.

"Here, let me put you in it and you can experience it for yourself."

"Really, you'd do that?"

"Of course I would."

Jakotsu leaned forward and kissed the wolf demon, opening his mouth for the ookami's tongue to invade. Ginta pulled back after a second and started to help Jakotsu into the harness. He got the neck, chest, stomach, and abdomen straps around Jakotsu before tightening them to make them secure. Next, Ginta pulled Jakotsu's hands behind his back and strapped them together at the elbows, forearms, and wrists. After tightening them, Ginta put the left ankle strap on Jakotsu and tightened it, leaving him with only one leg on the ground. Ginta got the other ankle strap and then added the thigh straps. Finally, he tightened and adjusted them all so that Jakotsu was hanging level with his groin and with the fucking machine. Jakotsu was hanging level, with his arms strapped tightly behind his back, and his legs up and apart, leaving his ass exposed to the fucking machine behind him. Ginta got everything perfectly tightened before grabbing a gag hanging on the closet wall and putting it in Jakotsu's mouth. The thick gag had a special opening in the center large enough to accommodate the wolf's cock, which he planned to make full use of in a minute. Ginta picked out a nice, medium sized dildo and attached it to the fucking machine, before using the remote it came with to adjust the settings to his liking. Once the machine was ready to go, Ginta grabbed a tub of thick lube and scooped out a generous amount to get his new lover slick. He rubbed the lube onto Jakotsu's entrance and slid a finger inside the human's tight ass. Jakotsu moaned around the gag as he was invaded by the wolf's finger. Ginta managed to add a couple more fingers and stretched out the ningen before he slid the digits out of Jakotsu's rear. Ginta then started the fucking machine and after gently guiding it into Jakotsu's ass, signaled it to start doing its job. Jakotsu moaned as the dildo started moving in and out of his ass, the object lightly rubbing his prostate with each thrust. Ginta gazed at the beautiful human male hanging helpless in the harness before stripping off his own clothing and tossing it aside. Jakotsu couldn't help but blush somewhat when he saw the size of Ginta's manhood as the ookami rid himself of the last of his clothes. Ginta was in Jakotsu's understanding the uke between him and his brother and yet the wolf was still very impressive. Jakotsu himself was somewhat above average for most humans though the wolf had several inches and a decent bit of girth on him.

"Like what you see, Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu could only mumble uselessly through the large gag, which made Ginta chuckle, remembering how often he'd been in the same position with Hakkaku.

"So, seeing as your butt is otherwise occupied, would you mind showing me what you can do with that mouth of yours?"

Jakotsu blushed as Ginta pushed his cock through the opening in the gag. Jakotsu felt the wolf's big cock slide into his mouth and he quickly felt the tip reach the back of his throat. Jakotsu relaxed and flicked his tongue around Ginta's shaft, sliding it back to reach the tip of the wolf dick. Ginta moaned at the excellent treatment his cock was receiving from Jakotsu. Ginta slid his cock out and shallowly slid it back in, fucking Jakotsu's mouth while the machine fucked his ass. Jakotsu shuddered lightly at the combined sensation, the penetration form both Ginta's cock and the dildo in his rear proving to be very enjoyable.

"Oh Jakotsu, you're quite talented at this."

Ginta moaned as Jakotsu continued to suck and lick at his length, and before long he felt his orgasm drawing near. As Jakotsu continued to suck on him, Ginta bucked and shot his load off into Jakotsu's awaiting mouth. Jakotsu eagerly welcomed the multiple gobs of warm wolf cum, savoring the strong, earthy taste. The human quickly swallowed every drop and milked out every last drop from Ginta before the wolf pulled himself out of Jakotsu's mouth.

"That was incredible little Jakotsu. And you did such a good job of swallowing everything. I think I'll be back for another one of them in a bit. But, for now I think I'll let you enjoy your reward."

Ginta turned up the speed and depth of the machine's thrust, and Jakotsu moaned as he felt the dildo moving in and out of him hard and fast. Jakotsu saw Ginta turn and walk out with the remote and tried to ask where he was going. Ginta turned back to smile and gently close the closet door, leaving the human suspended and helpless until his return. As Ginta walked away from the closet, Jakotsu felt his first orgasm hit, and he came, shooting his cum onto the long plate resting underneath him.

Hakkaku lay next to Shippo and slid his tongue into the fox's mouth, exploring the warm cavern. Shippo gladly let the wolf explore him, enjoying the feel of the wolf's tongue against his own. The two were at Shippo's apartment, on his bed. Hakkaku had gotten Shippo nude and had the fox's vibrator in the smaller male's entrance. Hakkaku hadn't turned it on however, though he corrected it by reaching down and flicking it to the on position. Shippo gasped as the small phallus like object started to vibrate, and the wolf grabbed the vibrator and began to play around with it. Hakkaku felt his cock harden in his jeans as the fox whimpered and squirmed. Hakkaku maneuvered the vibrator until the tip brushed the fox's prostate, and the response was immediate. Shippo gasped and his hand reached down to grab his extremely hard manhood. Hakkaku caught the hand however, and pulled it over to the crotch of his jeans.

"Stroke me off little fox and then I'll let you cum."

Shippo blushed and unzipped and unbuttoned the wolf's jeans. Seeing as the wolf apparently didn't wear any underwear, Shippo grabbed out the ookami's hard cock and started to stroke his hand up and down the thick, long shaft. As he jerked off the wolf, Shippo slid the ookami's foreskin back to rub his thumb over the head of Hakkaku's manhood. Shippo's continued efforts managed to bring Hakkaku to orgasm with surprising speed and the wolf let out a low howl as he sprayed his cum onto the fox's hand and stomach. Shippo milked out the entirety of Hakkaku's cum before pulling his hand back to his mouth to lap up the wolf's seed.

"That was fantastic little fox. Now it's time to bring you to orgasm too Shippo."

Hakkaku began rubbing the fox's balls as he moved the vibrator in and out, brushing the tip against Shippo's prostate. Shippo moaned and arched up into Hakkaku's hand, enjoying the feel of the wolf's hand rubbing his balls. Hakkaku released the fox's balls to lightly stroke his manhood, while he continued to tease the Shippo with the vibrator. It didn't take long before Shippo felt his orgasm draw extremely near, though Hakkaku wasn't ready to bring him over the edge yet. Right before Shippo could cum, Hakkaku let go of his manhood and turned off the vibrator, leaving Shippo hopelessly aroused and unable to cum. After a minute, Hakkaku turned the vibrator back on and started to stroke Shippo off once again. It took less than a minute before Shippo felt his orgasm draw close once again, and he started arching up into Hakkaku's hand.

"Please let me cum, Hakkaku."

"Of course, little fox."

Hakkaku pressed the vibrator firmly against Shippo's prostate and stroked him to orgasm, sending gobs of fox cum onto Shippo's stomach. Shippo rested his head back panting, feeling suddenly exhausted after his powerful orgasm. Hakkaku turned the vibrator off though left it in place before moving to kick his pants off. That done he pulled Shippo into his arms and pulled the covers over them, prompting the fox demon to doze off. Hakkaku grinned at the fox's cute features before falling asleep himself, drained after their very arousing activities.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, here's the next part of A Special Class. This one didn't come out nearly as well as I wanted it to, and at some point I'll probably go back and re-write it. But, I am going away on vacation this coming Wednesday, so I'm rushing to throw up as many updates as possible. I hope to update at least once more before then, but I apologize in advance if I miss that deadline. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!

The Next Day

The fifteen students and their dragon youkai teacher were assembled in the classroom and dressed in their normal uniform, which consisted of nothing. Tanaka relaxed back in his chair sipping on his coffee.

"So, how was your homework last night?"

Tanaka's question got a group of giggles and blushes from several of the class members, which made the dragon chuckle himself.

"I take it you enjoyed it more than your usual assignments. Now that you're all getting a little more familiar and comfortable with each other, we can soon start moving towards the application of the topics we discuss. As for today's lesson, I want to talk about some of the things that make up BDSM, the complex acronym for Bondage and Discipline, Sadism and Masochism. BDSM is really a blanket term used to describe any relationships which involve some sort of power exchange, where two people have unequal but complimentary roles with each other. These two roles are commonly referred to as top and bottom, or dominant submissive, seme and uke, etc. Basically, one partner has power over the other and is assertive while the other partner is submissive and obeys the guidance of the dominant. In such a relationship, the amount of power that the dominant has over the submissive can vary greatly, as can the duration of the exchange itself. Some forms of BDSM are purely session based, an hour or two long and that's it. Others can be extended, even full time, permanent power exchange. This power can be expressed in one of many ways, such as assigning tasks for a submissive to complete, delivering punishments, causing the submissive pain, using bondage and restraints on the sub, humiliation, the list goes on. Now, I'd like to ask you all a few questions to test just how much you all know about the subject. So to start, Kagome, is sexual interaction a necessity in BDSM sessions?"

"I guess I'd say, yes."

"Not quite. While it is common, sex isn't an integral part of BDSM. Bankotsu, is it appropriate for things done during a BDSM session to be unpleasant for the submissive?"

"Well, they do a bunch of crazy stuff so I'd say yes."

"Incorrect again. While many of the things done in a BDSM session would be considered unpleasant in normal life, they should always appeal to the submissive desire of the bottom. If you are forcing something on a partner who truly doesn't want it, you aren't practicing BDSM. Now Sesshomaru, do power roles have to be set or can the balance switch between two partners?"

"It can be switched between two partners."

"Finally, a right answer. And yes the power roles are changeable."

"You should tell him that." Inuyasha commented, sending his older brother a dirty look.

"Well then, for my next question, Inuyasha can you tell me, what does Algolagnia have to do with BDSM? Know that the wrong answer will get you a locked ball weight for the duration of the class period."

"What the hell is Algolagnia?"

"The deriving of sexual pleasure from the infliction of pain, particularly to the erogenous zones. If you would come up here for a moment."

Inuyasha reluctantly walked up and Tanaka placed two halves of a chrome ball weight around his scrotum. The dragon then tightened the two Allen keys that held it together, blocking the hanyou from removing it. Inuyasha walked back to his seat blushing, his now weighted balls swinging between his legs. Kouga, who was sitting next to the hanyou, couldn't help but get a hard on when he saw the little pup returning with the chrome ring fastened around the top of his scrotum. Tanaka also enjoyed the sight of the gorgeous hanyou, though he would have preferred admiring the pup while he was in his lap.

"Alright, we'll get back to our discussion of BDSM later, when we can practice some of its various aspects. I'd like to switch the topic now to orgasm, and the control of it. Now, while it may seem necessary, physical stimulation isn't actually a necessity when dealing with orgasm. The trigger for orgasm is at its root a subconscious one, so even though you can try to delay it, eventually it will work on its own. This allows for on demand ejaculation and orgasm, which is what I want to work on with you now. Now, I'm going to use the randomize program of my computer to select one of you for this experiment, and we'll try to achieve orgasm control of the lucky individual.

Tanaka opened the same program which had selected the pairings the day before, and after checking off his name set it randomly select one of the fifteen students. It selected the number 1, the first student rostered on his class list.

"Inuyasha, if you'd please come up and lie down on your back on the table."

"Why me?"

"Hey, I didn't pick you, you were randomly selected."

"Ya couldn't have removed my name from the list, huh?"

"Not a chance."

Inuyasha lay on the table next to Tanaka's desk and allowed the dragon to tie his hands and feet down with rope. Kamuto then ran a section of rope around his waist and tied it down to the table as well as tying both thighs down. Inuyasha was left with his waist firmly immobilized, which was just what Tanaka required.

"Now, we know that orgasm is triggered subconsciously and is ultimately beyond the control of the person. We know that the mind is what triggers the orgasm, so if we can manage to trick the mind into substituting the normal physical touches that bring about an orgasm for something else, we have an outside trigger for the person's orgasm. For example, if I can substitute the words, cum Inuyasha, for the physical actions normally required to make him cum, I can make him orgasm simply by uttering two words. And it is a subconscious reaction so he has literally no control over my use of that ability. So the only challenge we face is substituting physical touch for our selected trigger. So, any ideas about how we'd replace the two in Inuyasha's mind?"

After thinking for a minute, Ginta raised his hand and was called on by Tanaka.

"Could you try associating the trigger with Inuyasha's orgasm?"

"Excellent idea, Ginta. Now, how would we go about associating the two?"

Kagome timidly raised her hand with an idea, and was called on.

"Could you use the trigger when you make Inuyasha cum?"

"Exactly how we'd go about making or Inu come on demand. Now, this won't happen overnight, but if we start using the trigger when Inuyasha reaches orgasm and begin to slowly use it earlier and earlier, and with less stimulation, it can reach the point where no stimulation is need to trigger orgasm. Now Sesshomaru, seeing as you are Inuyasha's big brother I think you should be the one to select the trigger to use for this experiment. Pick any word, phrase, noise or action you want."

"Can it be something that only I can do?"

"Actually, that works fine. I'd like you to be the one to handle all of the training, especially since you can continue his training after class."

"Hey, don't I get any say in this?"

"Well, no actually."

Sesshomaru came up to his little brother and leaned over the bound hanyou.

Letting out a low, pleased growl he spoke in the hanyou's adorable koinu ear.

"I love you, little brother."

Inuyasha almost blushed at the soft words, though realized that Sesshomaru would be making him cum every time he uttered the phrase.

"Well, I actually have an important meeting to attend so I'm going to end class on that note. Tonight you guys have more homework, basically the same as last nights. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha you two are to work towards the controlled orgasm thing, and I'm going to randomly select pairings for you all."

Tanaka checked off Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and had the previous pairings eliminated from being re-selected before he had his computer generate the seven pairings necessary. The computer instantly randomly picked them and displayed them.

"Alright, again the first name is the dominant of the two. First, Naraku and Jakotsu. Second, Kagura and Shippo. Third, Kagome and Kouga. Fourth, Bankotsu and Ayame. Fifth, Sango and Ginta. Sixth, myself and Miroku. Seventh, Hakkaku and Rin. Alright, class dismissed."

Tanaka helped untie Inuyasha as the other students got dressed and then he too donned his attire and left, rushing to get to a faculty meeting. Once Inuyasha was dressed, he and Sesshomaru left and returned to Sesshomaru's house. The full inu could hardly wait to start training his baby brother, dreaming of the possible uses for the power he would soon have over Inuyasha.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, here's the next installment of A Special Class. I hope it was okay, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I am going on vacation for three weeks this Wednesday, so this may be the last update for about a month. I will try to update again, and your reviews certainly push me to get that done. Thanks for reading, and please review!

Kagome lay back on Kouga's bed, fully nude and exposed to his lustful gaze. The wolf stripped himself, giving Kagome an excellent view of his incredible body. The wolf had flawless tan skin, ripped abs, powerfully built arms and legs, shoulder length black hair, a brown furry tail, a purely immense cock, and a thick mass of furry black pubic hair. While Kagome took in her partner's strong, dominant form, he was similarly examining the figure of his soon to be prey. She too had a great figure. Kagome had long black hair, a light tan to her perfect skin, full D-cup breasts, her body was a series of perfect curves, and her entire body, save for her head, was hairless. Kouga couldn't take just looking at her and with one push from his strong legs jumped from a foot from the head of the bed to on top of the human female.

"Oh Kouga, I take it you're ready to go."

"You have no idea, Kagome. I'm gonna fuck you till you've screamed yourself hoarse, my beautiful little ningen. Now prepare yourself, cause I've had enough playing around."

They'd been kissing and touching for a few minutes on Kouga's couch, though they'd just come into Kouga's bedroom and he'd stripped her before setting her down on the bed. Kouga positioned his thick, hard cock to Kagome's slick entrance before gently pressing inside. Kagome sucked in a ragged breath as she was penetrated by her first wolf dick. She'd always heard that ookami were some of the best hung youkai out there, and Kouga certainly didn't disappoint. Kagome moaned as Kouga got the last inch on his member inside her womanhood, his groin coming to rest against hers. Kouga then pulled out and thrust back in hard, making Kagome scream and thrust back against the wolf, impaling herself on his awesome flesh. Kouga started thrusting hard and fast, making Kagome moan in pleasure as he fucked her into the comfortable bed beneath her.

"Yeah, take my cock, Kagome. You're such a perfect little ningen bitch."

Kagome would have been offended by that, but she knew that wolves along with dogs referred to females in that way. Not to mention she was so aroused she really didn't care what he said as long as he kept mounting her the way he was.

"Oh Kouga, harder. You're cock feels sooo good."

Kouga started slamming into her harder, making her squirm and moan as his shaft penetrated her most private areas. Kouga's rapid, hard pace quickly brought Kagome to orgasm and she screamed as she came, her walls clenching through the duration of her climax. Kouga fought off the urge to cum himself, not wanting to fill her with his thick, white seed just yet. The ookami kept fucking her through her entire orgasm, and for another minute or two after. Kouga had gotten Kagome aroused again, and he pulled out of her soaking wet cunt before he could orgasm. Kagome moaned at the loss of his great cock inside her while Kouga flipped her over into a doggy-style position before he grabbed a tube of lube he had sitting on the end table. He squeezed out a good amount and smeared it all over his manhood, getting it well lubricated with a combination of the lube and Kagome's juices. He then squeezed out another generous amount of the thick stuff and smeared it right over Kagome's ass. Kagome gasped as the cold, slimy lube was placed right on her hole, and the wolf started to smooth it in. He smeared it to cover her entire hole before gently sliding a heavily lubed finger inside her, getting the substance further in. Kagome moaned slightly at the strange, but not unpleasant sensation of having his finger there. Though, when he added two more fingers she automatically clenched, gaining her a playful smack on the ass.

"Don't clench little bitch, or this'll hurt. Relax and let your alpha please you."

Kagome forced herself to relax and felt the three fingers stretch her out before withdrawing, and what replaced them was much bigger. Kagome fought herself to stay relaxed as Kouga's huge shaft pressed into the entrance of her virgin ass, and moaned at a mixture of pain and pleasure that she found strangely enjoyable. Kouga got the head of his beast past her ring of muscle then slowly worked himself down until his groin was against the perfect cheeks of her ass. Kagome glanced back in disbelief that his entire cock was in her butt; though she could clearly see his groin up against her and she could feel the way her entrance was stretched to accommodate his manhood. Kouga was more than proud to say the least, very few people could take him anally on the first try, and not that many could handle him at all. In appreciation, Kouga reached a hand down and rubbed her clit with his finger, making Kagome moan.

"Kouga, please start moving in me, this feels really weird." Kagome was feeling strange being stretched and having him still inside her.

"If that's what my good little bitch wants."

Kouga slid back until only the tip of his cock was inside her then slowly slid back in. He repeated the process, gradually increasing the speed until he was mounting her at a hard, fast pace. Kagome moaned as he held her hip with one hand and rubbed her clit with the other. It didn't take long before Kagome couldn't take any more and had her second orgasm of the night, screaming and clenching down around Kouga's incredibly erect cock. The tightening of her already hot, tight passage was enough to send Kouga over the edge too, and he shot gob after gob of his hot sticky seed inside her rectum. Kouga milked all of his cum into her before leaning over to his end table and opening the drawer. He pulled out a small butt plug and placed it directly below his cock as he pulled out of her ass. As soon as the tip of his cock was out of her, Kouga pressed the butt plug to her entrance and got it seated inside her. Kagome blushed, knowing that he was doing it to keep his cum in her ass and scent mark her as his bitch.

"So, how was it?"

"Oh Kouga, that was unbelievable. I didn't know anal could be even remotely that good."

"Funny thing is it only gets better with experience."

"I guess you'll have to show me on that one."

Kagome leaned in and Kouga took possession of her lips in a fiery kiss.

Bankotsu tried not to squirm slightly as the butt plug pushed its way in and settled firmly in his ass. The human looked back to see that Ayame had gotten it all of the way in, and he also noticed that it had a long black pony-tail hanging from it. Ayame felt a stirring deep within her when she looked at a naked Bankotsu with a tail plug in his butt. After admiring the Bankotsu's tan, well built body for a second Ayame flipped him I over onto his back and turned to sit in his stomach facing away from him. She grabbed a box she had set on the bed and pulled three little foil packages from it. Bankotsu huffed lightly as he felt a condom going over his thick, erect cock. And he held back a whine when two more were placed over the first. Ayame turned around and moved back to her original position between Bankotsu's legs, giving him a good view of his covered manhood.

"Don't worry Ban; I've just got a very big appetite sexually. I just want to make sure you can keep up big boy." Ayame whispered in his ear seductively, almost making the human cum on the spot.

Ayame flipped over onto her stomach and grabbed a container of lube. She scooped out some of the thick substance and rubbed it over her ass, sliding a finger inside herself. She worked the lube in while Bankotsu watched spellbound. Seeing her preparing her ass that way was just unbelievable, and it caused a smoldering fire to erupt in his loins. Before long, the wolf demoness had herself prepared and she moved to put her entrance directly over Bankotsu's thickly sheathed cock. Ayame then slowly lowered herself down, allowing his cock to press against and then penetrate into her hind. Ayame let out a pleasured moan as the head of the human's penis slipped past her ring of muscle. Ayame worked herself down until she taken all of him in and then she immediately started fucking him, moving up and down his impressive shaft at a hard, fast pace. Bankotsu moaned and reached up to pinch her pierced nipples, taking in the site of the ookami's perfectly formed D-cups bouncing with her thrusts.

"Oh yeah, play with me Bankotsu. Your cock feels soo good."

Ayame played with her clit while she rode Bankotsu's cock, feeling her first orgasm drawing close. Unfortunately for Bankotsu, he was nowhere near reaching his orgasm. The three condoms she'd rolled on to his member served to provide a significant barrier between his cock and the stimulation of her ass. He was really only feeling enough to keep himself extremely erect and dripping precum. It only took another minute before Ayame moaned as her first orgasm hit her and made her shudder. She rode out her climax and then slid Bankotsu's cock out of her ass.

"Oh Bankotsu that was great. I think you need to be rewarded, my big stud."

Ayame rolled the outward most condom off and threw it away before placing them both on their hands and knees and guiding his cock into her cunt. Bankotsu found himself on top and started to thrust in and you with a renewed vigor, reveling in the increased stimulation that he could feel. He thrust in and out of her dripping cunt, making the wolf demoness moan and arch back against him.

"Bankotsu, harder!"

The human obliged, moving with all of his power. It didn't take long before Ayame reached her second climax of the night and screamed as she came. Bankotsu didn't stop thrusting however, intending to make her cum a third time. Ayame worked with Bankotsu, thrusting back against him in time with his powerful motions.

"Oh Bankotsu, damn your cock feels so good inside me."

Ayame lasted only another minute or two before she felt her third orgasm of the night hit her and she screamed as Bankotsu kept fucking her until she had ridden out the last of her climax. Bankotsu then slowed and stopped his thrusts and pulled himself out of the ookami female, his own orgasm painfully close.

"That was unbelievable Ban, now I think it's time to return the favor."

Ayame pulled the other two condoms off and tossed them in the trash before taking his marvelous piece of meat into her mouth. Ayame quickly worked the whole thing into her mouth and began pleasing him. It didn't take long before the already stimulated human couldn't hold off any longer and he came hard, shooting into her mouth. Ayame lapped up his cum and swallowed it before releasing his cock and getting off of the bed. She disappeared into the bathroom for a second and returned with a wet cloth. Bankotsu felt the cool, damp towel cleaning him off and resisted the urge to propose.

"I think I'm in love."

"I think I have that effect on people."

"Can I take this plug out now?"

"Not a chance, though after round two I'll consider it."

Bankotsu grinned and grabbed out another three condoms as Ayame rested back on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Shippo lay bound nude on his back, hands tied to the head board of Kagura's bed and his legs spread apart thanks to a spreader bar that was tied to the foot board to keep him spread out. Kagura had put a vibrating dildo up his ass but she hadn't turned it on, and then he had been blindfolded so that he couldn't see what she was planning to do. Kagura looked over her fox boy lover, red eyes sweeping his nude form. The boy was cute, no doubt with his long bright red hair and green eyes. And his body was that of a swimmer's, long and lean. His tail was also rather adorable, the red fur matched his hair and it seemed that his pubic hair was actually the same type of fur that made up his tail. For an obvious beta, the kitsune was decently hung, about seven inches long, maybe seven and a half if he was really erect. And he had a decent girth, though it was all proportional. Kagura came and sat on top of him, letting his erect manhood press into and enter her womanhood. She moaned as his nice length sheathed itself inside her, and she was sitting on his groin. She took that time to turn the vibrator on in Shippo's ass, making the bound fox gasp and struggle. Shippo bucked up into her as the vibrator pressed against his prostate. Kagura lifted herself slightly giving the fox room to thrust in and out by a few inches. The aroused fox couldn't stand up very long under the combined assault of Kagura's tight cunt and the vibrator buzzing away in his hind. Shippo lasted only a few minutes before he bucked and came, sending gobs of cum into Kagura's tight womanhood, though she wasn't that close to orgasm.

"_Nice and according to plan."_

"I think you went off a little fast, Shippo. I guess that vibrator really works. Since I didn't get to cum yet I'm sure you won't mind giving me a bit of oral, right baby?"

It wasn't really a question as Shippo was blindfolded and tied to the bed. Kagura slid off of his cock and moved to place her cunt right over his face. Shippo let his tongue go up and start to lick at her, and he quickly came in contact with his cum, which was leaking from Kagura's pussy. Kagura pressed her cunt firmer against Shippo's face, forcing his tongue deeper insider her while she teased her clit. Kagura grabbed a vibrating egg and after turning it on pressed it to her clit. Kagura moaned at the combined sensations of Shippo's surprisingly aggressive oral and the incredible vibrations of the bullet vibrator. It didn't take too long before the combination of both factors was too much and Kagura came hard. Her juices leaked out at an alarming rate and Shippo was working full force to lap it all up. She let him lap it all up before pulling off of his face and turning off the vibrator in his ass. She noticed that his hard-on was back full force, and decided that a little teasing would be in order.

"So Shippo, do you want to cum again?" Kagura teasingly asked as she pinched the head of his cock with two fingers.

"Oh please Kagura please let me cum."

"Well, since you asked so nicely I suppose we could come up with some sort of a deal.

Shippo tried to hide his uncertainty at her words as Kagura pressed his cock a little tighter between her two fingers, deciding the fate of the bound fox.

Ginta shuddered in pleasure as Sango's fingers stretched his hole and lubricated him for one of the biggest dildos he'd ever seen. The wolf was tied to her coffee table on his stomach, his ass exposed to her strap-on and the massive dildo she'd selected for him. Sango slid a vibrator into her cunt and set the remote aside before putting on and tightening the strap-on harness. She added the massive dildo to the harness and then grabbed the remote for her vibrator and turned it on to a low setting. She took hold of the dildo's base and pressed the tip to Ginta's prepared ass. Ginta moaned as the dildo penetrated him, the thick phallus stretching him nicely. Sango quickly worked the entire dildo in and gave the bound wolf a minute to adjust to the intruder. Once Ginta was used to it she pulled back out and started fucking Ginta with the strap-on. Ginta moaned as the phallus went in and out; hitting his prostate and keeping him rock hard. Sango moaned as the vibrating dildo did its job, slowly bringing her closer to orgasm.

"Do you like that dildo up your ass, Ginta? Do you like having me fuck you with this strap-on?"

"Oh fuck yeah Sango, it feels incredible."

Sango kept mounting the wolf as she turned the vibrator in her cunt up to a medium setting and started thrusting faster into the wolf demon. Apparently, Ginta really liked what she was doing. As she was mounting the ookami, he bucked and shot his seed onto the coffee table underneath him. Sango stopped what she was doing and turned the vibrator all the way up, and seconds later she too came, moaning through her orgasm. She then turned off the vibe and pulled the dildo out of Ginta's ass. She removed the strap-on and pulled the dildo from her womanhood.

"That was good little wolf. I see you can really shoot off an impressive load. I think I'm going to get a shower and watch a little TV. I'm sure you'll be alright there for a little while."

Sango left before Ginta could make a reply. As the nude human female walked off towards the shower, Ginta could feel his manhood hardening once more.

Rin rested back on her bed as Hakkaku kneeled over her. She glanced down and saw the massive piece of flesh between his legs. His massive erection was dripping thin trails of precum, and she couldn't help but notice the slim silver band around the base of his cock and balls.

"I take it you're ready to do this."

Hakkaku smirked and rolled Rin over onto her stomach. He pushed her head down onto her arms and lifted her ass up, propping her up on her knees. She was left with her ass in the air and her head pressed against the bed, the preferred position of ookami youkai. The wolf demon pressed his big cock to Rin's cunt and pressed inside, sheathing himself inside her tight wet heat. Rin moaned as she was stretched by Hakkaku's cock, the wolf keeping still and allowing her to adjust before pulling back and thrusting back in. Hakkaku started an aggressive pace, thrusting in and out of his ningen partner's cunt. Rin moaned and thrust back against Hakkaku as he mounted her, wanting every possible inch of the wolf's well endowed manhood.

"That's a good girl, take it all in."

"Oh, Hakkaku!"

"Tell me how much you want it, you dirty girl."

Hakkaku's words almost made Rin cum by themselves, and she moaned as he drove deep inside her.

"I want you so badly, big wolf. Mount me with that huge cock of yours."

Hakkaku kept up his brutal pace for a few more minutes until Rin screamed and came, her juices flooding from her while her muscles clamped down. Hakkaku felt her clamping down and it was enough to drive him over the edge as well. Hakkaku let out a deep growl and emptied his seed into her dripping cunt. Hakkaku shot out all of his seed and then pulled his cock out surprisingly gently. Rin collapsed against the bed, and with some effort rolled over onto her back. Hakkaku slid down and pressed his tongue to her pussy. He made quick work of lapping up the delightful combination of her juices and his seed. Once he had licked everything up, Hakkaku moved back to roll Rin onto her left side and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You were excellent my little ningen."

Rin smiled and turned her head to meet Hakkaku's in a passionate, deep kiss.

Alright, there's a little update. I hope you guys like it, and if you guys have any specific pairings please let me know. I hope to update once more before vacation, though I can't make any promises. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Jakotsu moaned as Naraku pleased him with the vibrator. The thin, vibrating dildo teased and stimulated the human's prostate, though the tight cock ring around his cock and balls kept him from coming. Naraku grinned and played with the vibe, turning it up another level.

"Does this vibrator feel good Jakotsu?"

"Oh yes, will you please let me take this ring off Naraku?"

Jakotsu was sweating and panting, wanting desperately to cum but the tight ring prevented his body from achieving an orgasm. Naraku only grinned wider and turned the vibrator up another level.

"I could let you take it off, but where's the fun in that? I'd much rather tease you a bit more, fuck your cute brains out, then let you take it off."

Jakotsu blushed as the vibrator kept buzzing away. Naraku did indeed tease him for a few minutes longer until finally the vibrator was pulled from his tight ass. Naraku set it aside and replaced it with his thick cock. Jakotsu felt Naraku's head pressed up against his entrance and relaxed himself as much as he possibly could. The spider then gently pressed inside and smoothly slid his entire length in with one motion. Jakotsu sucked in air as the entirety of Naraku's member penetrated him, the spider kneeling behind him while he was presented doggy style. Naraku only gave the ningen a few seconds before puling back and sliding his length in once more. The spider hanyou started to thrust with smooth, steady motions; enjoying the intense warm of Jakotsu's tight cavern. A few short minutes saw Naraku's thrusts going much faster, much harder, and more animalistic. Jakotsu could feel that his own orgasm was just barely out of his grasp every time Naraku slammed his prostate, though the damn cock ring was too tight for him to cum while it was in place.

"Oh Naraku, please let me cum!"

"I will love, just be patient."

Naraku grinned and thrust even faster and even harder, constantly pulling out and burying himself inside Jakotsu's inviting ass. It didn't take long before Naraku grunted and came, shooting load after load of cum into Jakotsu's hind. Jakotsu himself experienced a strange almost orgasmic sensation. He felt like he was literally about to have his orgasm, but he wasn't actually having it. And the sensation wasn't going away, which made Jakotsu whine with need. Jakotsu knew the only reason he hadn't shot off his own load was the cock ring, which at the moment he both adored and despised.

"Naraku, I'm begging you to take this off, please!"

"Alright, put your head down against the bed looking back this way."

Jakotsu did as he was told, the top of his head against the bed while he looked back. Naraku lifted the human's legs slightly and started to maneuver the ring around the human's balls. Jakotsu blushed at what he knew was coming, though he was eagerly anticipating it all the same. Right as Naraku got the ring around one of Jakotsu's balls, the drop in pressure around his manhood was enough that his orgasm overcame the remaining pressure and he shot a thick gob of cum out. The gob of course landed right on his face, along with three more that followed it. Naraku grinned and grabbed a small butt plug he had nearby and slid it into Jakotsu's ass, preventing his own seed from leaking out of the ningen's ass. That done he allowed Jakotsu to roll over and rest on the bed. Naraku then moved to lay next to the ningen and wrapped his arms around the smaller male, who looked ready to pass out.

"That was wonderful Naraku."

"I'm glad you thought so. Cause I've got an even tighter ring for round two."

Tanaka rested back on his bed, his head propped up by his arm while Miroku wrestled with the task of getting his thick cock in his mouth. Miroku made himself relax and slowly but surely he got more and more of Tanaka's manhood in. Eventually, he let out a satisfied noise that came out muffled thanks to Tanaka's excellently endowed manhood. Miroku had managed to get the entirety of Tanaka's cock in his mouth, which amazed him.

"That's a good boy, Miroku. I think good little boys deserve rewards."

Tanaka picked up the remote for the vibrating dildo in Miroku's ass, turning it on and setting it to a low setting. The dragon then looked over the human with a lustful gaze. The ningen was kneeling nude, hands cuffed behind his back, the vibrator in his ass, and four mini bullet vibrators taped around the head of his cock. Miroku moaned around Tanaka's cock, sending pleasurable vibrations up his manhood. Miroku pulled back slightly to let his tongue swirl around the head of the dragon's penis, making Kamuto suppress a moan.

"You are very talented at this Miroku."

Miroku couldn't exactly reply so he just continued his work, running his tongue along the underside of Tanaka's dick. Tanaka moaned and enjoyed all of the wonderful sensations Miroku was causing him. That was one thing he'd learned over the years, he definitely preferred to have men give him oral. For some reason, possibly their having the same organs, other men just seemed to know what areas to go for and exactly what to do to really arouse him. Miroku was no exception; the ningen was hitting all of his most sensitive areas and he knew just how to stimulate them. It didn't take much longer until Tanaka felt his orgasm approaching him. The dragon bucked and shot a thick load off into Miroku's awaiting mouth. Tanaka grabbed Miroku's head and pushed it towards his groin as he came, forcing the ningen to swallow all of his seed. Once Miroku had sucked him dry, Tanaka released his head and let his cock fall out of the human's mouth.

"That was impressive pup, and now it's time to let you cum too."

Tanaka turned the four vibrators around Miroku's dick to their highest setting and did the same with the one in his ass. It took less than a minute before Miroku screamed and came, shooting off gobs of cum. Tanaka grinned and picked up the controllers for the various vibrators.

"Hey, aren't you going to turn these off now?"

"No, I wasn't planning on it."

"I love you little brother."

I bucked and came again as the masturbation machine slid up and down my manhood. I gasped when I realized what had just happened. Sesshomaru has been saying that to me every time I hit my climax for the last hour and a half. This last time he said it a couple seconds before and his words sent me over the edge.

"I just made you cum on command little puppy. Of course we still have to fine tune it to make you cum even when you aren't aroused, but just remember that I have this power over you now."

Kami, his words are almost enough to make me cum for what must be the thirteenth time. I hate the fact that Sesshomaru's dominant, controlling behavior turns me on so damn much. Maybe it's because I know he truly loves me, and that's enough to let my inner youkai submit to him. Personally, this new "power" over me scares me half to death because I know that Sesshomaru will use it anywhere he pleases, and he doesn't care about what anybody has to say otherwise. On the other hand, having an orgasm just because my big brother says five words turns me on in the worst way. As much as I don't want him to have this ability, I do.

"Can I have a little break, aniki?"

"But we're making such good progress. Here, this will get your enthusiasm back."

He pulls a small bottle out, like one of the little sample alcohol bottles you find at the liquor store counters, though the liquid is a deep purple. He unscrews the liquid and puts to my mouth. I obediently drink and find that it doesn't even taste bad, like grape and pomegranate. No where near as bad as some of the things he's made me consume. My aniki leaves for a few minutes and returns as the strange drink takes effect. Suddenly my over-milked cock is weeping pre-cum again, and my arousal is burning inside me. Sesshomaru turns the masturbation machine back on, thankfully. It's basically a ribbed, soft sleeve attached to a motorized pole. It moves back and forth, simulating me fucking someone though I'm bound to a post in the basement of Sesshomaru's house.

I'm already close again. Maybe ten seconds away, when I hear it.

"I love you little brother."

Suddenly my world goes white for a second and all I can feel is my seed shooting from me. I was definitely further from orgasm that time. I was extremely aroused, but if he'd turned off the machine I wouldn't have cum. However, he's left it on and thanks to that chemical I'm drawing close to orgasm again.

"I love you little brother."

His soft seductive words sent me into another blinding orgasm, this time at least thirty seconds away from actually having an orgasm. I wonder if it's the chemical causing this reaction, or is he really gaining control over me that fast? He stays silent while my hard-on returns to full force and I endure another minute of the machine riding my cock.

"I love you little brother."

As I have yet another climax I'm scared. I wasn't even close to orgasm that time. Aroused, yes. Fully erect, yes. Possibly suffering from effects of the drug, yes. But I was definitely not about to cum. He let's the machine get me hard again and turns it off, though my manhood is still sheathed in the sleeve.

"I love you little brother."

I buck in my restraints and go through another orgasm; I must be having dry orgasms by now. Sesshomaru pulls the sleeve away and lightly strokes my cock to get me mostly erect.

"I love you little brother."

HOW THE FUCK IS THIS WORKING!!! I wasn't even fully erect but he just triggered another orgasm in me.

"I love you little brother."

I come one last time, not quite as hard as the others but I'm exhausted and the aphrodisiac had worn off. Sesshomaru unties me and catches me as I start to collapse, every ounce of my energy gone up in the massive number of climaxes I've had. As he carries me up to his bed, I can feel that the purple aphrodisiac is most definitely worn off. I think of the most attractive thing imaginable and don't get any response down there. Sesshomaru gently sets me down on his big, comfortable bed and straddles me, gazing down into my golden orbs with his own.

"I love you little brother."

I almost cry as a final orgasm rocks me, nothing actually coming out of my drained balls. He lays down beside me pulls me into his arms before throwing the covers over our forms.

"You know I truly do love you, otouto."

"Of course I do, big brother. You've only told me so thirty times in the last couple of hours."

"And I guess you can say that now I can always show you the way I fell, little brother."

I'm too tired to make a retort or even be deathly afraid of the hidden meaning behind those words. Instead, I choose to just snuggle up closer to his perfectly sculpted chest and close my eyes.

Alright, there's probably my final update before I go on vacation. Thanks for reading and please leave reviews!!!


	14. Chapter 14

The fifteen students and their instructor were once again assembled in the classroom and all in their birthday suits. Tanaka let his eyes sweep the students until they settled on Jakotsu, who he decided would be his first "assistant" for the day.

"Jakotsu, would you come up here for a moment?"

Jakotsu got up and walked up to face Tanaka. The dragon tied Jakotsu's hands behind his back with a soft rope before sitting the ningen down on his lap. He moved the chair around the desk so he was sitting in front of the class.

"Good morning everyone, today I want to talk a bit about seduction and arousal. Now, there are countless products and techniques for arousing and seducing somebody out there. The thing is that most of these are very obvious, things such as sex toys and the like. But there are also plenty of subtle, almost unnoticeable ways of seducing and arousing another and it's even possible to make someone cum with the most minimal contact with their sex organs. And that's what I want to demonstrate now. I'm going to make Jakotsu harden and start to drip out precum without even touching his member and without the use of any sex toys or aphrodisiacs or anything."

Tanaka reached around Jakotsu's thin frame and started to gently pinch the human's nipples as he gently nipped at his neck. Jakotsu already felt his member start to slowly rise as the dragon gently started sliding his own cock against the human's back. Jakotsu's bound hands sought out and found Tanaka's full balls and he began to gently rub them while the demon whispered in his ear.

"Do you like having a big bad dragon demon holding you on his lap, Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu felt his cock go completely rigid, his impressive ten-inch length standing vertically. That always was a source of pride for Jakotsu. For a slightly effeminate, human with something of a submissive streak, he was fucking hung. As Tanaka ran one clawed hand down his torso applying a slight pressure, Jakotsu felt the other teasing his entrance. It didn't take much more of the dragon's manipulations to send the first bead of pre-ejaculate out of Jakotsu's uncut manhood and rolling down its length.

"And there we go class. I've got Jakotsu genuinely aroused without touching his manhood, without entering him, and without using any kind of sexual aid. Now, I'd like to get a demon volunteer, so Naraku if you'd be so kind."

Jakotsu returned to his seat, still fully erect and with his hands bound behind his back. Naraku went up to the front and was guided to stand leaning on the metal table at the front of the room, his ass presented to the rest of the class. Tanaka had him rest his arms on the table and rest his head on them before he tried to replicate the results he had with Jakotsu through a slightly different method. Naraku bucked slightly as a firm hand crashed against his tight ass with serious force.

"_Fantastic, I'm being spanked in front of the class."_

"Now students, as you can see I plan to make Naraku harden simply by spanking him."

Naraku exhaled slightly when the second hard hit struck him, leaving another red hand print on his pale skin. Tanaka started to land the blows with a rapid pace, then suddenly slow down and leave him wondering when the next blow would come to his reddened ass. It didn't take long before the erotic punishment left Naraku hard and he felt a drop of precum fall from his hardened length. Victory didn't stop Tanaka however, who was having far too much fun turning the hanyou's ass a delicious shade of red. Tanaka started raining blows down on the spider again, and by time he was finished Naraku was sporting both an almost violet ass and an erection that was steadily leaking precum.

"Thank you for being such a good volunteer, Naraku."

"Yeah, don't mention it."

The spider eased himself into a standing position, not even trying to touch his severely disciplined ass. Tanaka opened one of the side doors and disappeared inside for a second.

"Here, I've got the perfect chair for you to sit on so you don't have to irritate your reddened hind."

Naraku stared in almost horror at the "chair" Tanaka had brought out. It had the base of a normal office chair, five wheeled legs so it could roll. But the seat had been replaced by a large ribbed dildo that was several feet long in total. There was also a pair of leg cuffs attached to the base of the chair, making it look every bit like the diabolical device it was.

"Come on, try it out."

Naraku was speechless but the dragon gave him no choice. Kamuto rolled the chair over and set Naraku on it. Naraku's feet were placed in the leather cuffs and then Tanaka used his own erect cock to smear precum over Naraku's entrance. That done he made Naraku squat somewhat and raised the height of the dildo so that a large part of it was penetrating the spider. Naraku then had his hands bound behind his back to prevent him from touching his throbbing hard manhood and he was rolled over to the side of the room.

"Thank you again for being such a good volunteer my good man. Now, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, how's our little side project coming along?"

"Excellent, I've already got total control over making Inuyasha cum."

"Really? That's incredible."

"Yes, he doesn't even need to be erect for it to work. Actually, last night after milking every last drop out of him while training him, I made him have a dry climax while he was completely limp."

"Could you give us a demonstration?"

"Of course."

At Sesshomaru and Tanaka's motioning Inuyasha went and stood at the front of the class. As the inu-hanyou stood nude, he heard the five words he both adored and feared.

"I love you little brother."

Inuyasha barely held back a moan as several jets of cum came shooting out of his un-erect penis. Tanaka was in absolute awe; he'd heard of it working but never on a scale like this. He'd heard of and one time saw a case where a master aroused the submissive and made the sub cum with minimal stimulation and before their orgasm would normally hit. And he'd heard of a few cases of total control but they'd been years in the making, not one night. He could see that there was immense trust between the two for Inuyasha's mind to so easily relinquish control to his older sibling.

"That was absolutely amazing you two, I've never seen anything even remotely as good as that was. I can tell you two must really love each other to connect so easily."

Inuyasha blushed lightly though he gave a slight nod. Tanaka decided to use the little hanyou for his next demonstration so he sat back down and began to address the class.

"Now, for my next demonstration. I'll repeat the previous results with a demon or hanyou with markings. Now, for Inuyasha this marking comes in the form of those adorable koinu ears. It can come in multiple forms however. For example, Sesshomaru's color markings or Kouga's tail function just as Inuyasha's ears. First though, Inuyasha would you be so kind as to clean up the little mess you, or should I say your brother created."

Inuyasha blushed a shade of red almost the same hue as Naraku's ass. Nevertheless, he obediently got down on all fours and lapped up the cum he had shot over the floor. Despite the blush staining his cheeks, this wasn't something new to him. Sesshomaru loved it when Inuyasha cleaned up their combined cum with his tongue, and he often created situations just to see Inuyasha do it. Like he'd bind the hanyou in the air and use a vibrator to keep him on edge for hours, leaking precum onto the floor the whole time. Or Sesshomaru himself would masturbate or get the hanyou to either give him a hand or blow job and he'd purposefully shoot his seed onto the floor, so he could see his otouto lapping up his man nectar. Once Inuyasha had cleaned up the last of his spent semen, he got up and sat on Tanaka's lap while the dragon youkai bound his hands behind his back.

"I see that you don't have much of an issue with cleaning up after yourself."

Tanaka was making notice of the fact that Inuyasha was already half erect though he'd just climaxed a couple of minutes earlier. Inuyasha blushed once more, though any response he would have come up with was lost as the dragon started to gently massage a koinu ear and nip along his jaw line. Inuyasha quickly found his thick cock fully engorged, and let out a low moan. Tanaka shifted to start pinching both of Inuyasha's nipples while he gently sucked on and nipped at one of the hanyou's fuzzy little dog ears. Inuyasha shuddered at the sensations and almost instantly he was dripping out precum at a steady rate.

"Now, I'm really gonna turn the heat up puppy."

Tanaka had Inuyasha stand up allowing the dragon to walk over to the corner of the room, which housed a sink in a recessed cut-out. He grabbed a towel from the cabinets under it and ran it under hot water for a few seconds. After straining out the excess, he returned to his seat and pulled Inuyasha back down onto his lap. Inuyasha moaned as the dragon started stroking his cock with the warm, damp towel. The hanyou moaned at the glorious sensation of being stroked with the towel. Kamuto kept up a slow, steady rhythm driving Inuyasha to madness. Right before the hanyou could reach completion however; he stopped stroking the pup and pulled the towel away.

"No, please don't stop!"

"Thanks for being such a good volunteer Inuyasha; you can go back to your seat now."

Inuyasha whimpered and retreated to his older brother's embrace. The older of the two inu youkai held the younger, gently caressing the pup though not allowing the hanyou to cum.

"Alright, I think that will conclude today's lesson. Tomorrow we will be meeting at the water park, so don't come here. I figure it will be a good way to get to know each other and get more comfortable with each other. Extra credit will be assigned for those who come dressed sexily. And if you give me a minute, I'll get you guys your homework.

First, Inuyasha and Jakotsu.

Second, Bankotsu and Sango.

Third, Kagome and Hakkaku.

Fourth, Shippo and Naraku.

Fifth, Kouga and Ayame.

Sixth, Ginta and Kagura.

Seventh, Miroku and Rin.

Sesshomaru, you'll be topping me tonight."

Alright, there's a little update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed while I was gone, and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to "ew ( )" for his fantastic and insightful comment. :P

Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Jakotsu squirmed lightly in his restraints as Inuyasha lubed his hole. The gorgeous hanyou had placed the all too eager ningen into what Inuyasha liked to call the punishment bench. Jakotsu was strapped down on all fours on the bench, and his head was held by the collar attachment. A bar under his waist held his ass up in the air, prime for the taking by the inu who had strapped him onto the device. Jakotsu couldn't turn his head because of the collar attachment but he knew that Inuyasha hadn't stripped off the leather pants he had put on before their little festivities had started.

"So, what exactly are you planning to put inside me, Inuyasha?"

"Well, let's just say it has something to do with this."

Inuyasha walked in front of the ningen and held up a red rubber bag, which made him blush a tremendous shade of red. Jakotsu heard retreating footsteps, then the sound of running water. A set of approaching footsteps came soon after that and before he knew it Jakotsu felt what had to be the enema nozzle being pressed inside him. Inuyasha started the flow of water from the enema bag and Jakotsu gasped as he felt the first of a gallon of hot, soapy water flowing into his ass. Inuyasha smirked and moved to face Jakotsu. The hanyou opened the fly of his leather pants and pulled out his fully erect manhood.

"Now do a good job Jakotsu or I'll refill that bag once it runs out."

Jakotsu opened his mouth to accommodate Inuyasha's thick cock. The hanyou gently eased his length in, getting the entirety of his manhood into Jakotsu's talented mouth. Jakotsu used his tongue to tease the inu's thick shaft as it pushed its way down his throat. Inuyasha let out a low moan as the ningen swallowed his thick cock. He slowly began to fuck Jakotsu's inviting mouth; loving the feel of the man's lips gripping his most sensitive flesh.

"Oh that's a good boy, Jakotsu."

Inuyasha started thrusting his hips faster, and it didn't take long before the already aroused hanyou felt his climax draw near. He waited until the last second and pulled his cock free of Jakotsu's all too talented mouth. The hanyou jerked himself to orgasm and shot all over the ningen's face. Jakotsu blushed as the hanyou rubbed his potent seed into his face, and then the hanyou checked the enema bag to find it still about half full.

"Alright, I'll be back in half an hour and you can release the water then."

Jakotsu blushed and whined lightly, his cock throbbing hard. Inuyasha disappeared from the downstairs dungeon of the home he shared with his older brother, leaving the ningen to contend with the continual onslaught of water into his bowels.

Bankotsu finished tying off the last knot and moved to kneel over his now bound prey. Sango was lying on her back with her arms and legs spread out and tied to the corners of his bed. Bankotsu climbed on top of the very attractive female and pressed his cock to her vagina, feeling the wetness between her legs. Sango moaned lightly as the male's rather impressive manhood pushed into her cunt and eased his entire length inside her. She moaned again as he pulled back out and started to fuck her at a steady pace.

"Oh yeah Bankotsu, that feels so good."

"You like being tied down and taken, Sango?"

"Oh, yes Bankotsu. HARDER!"

Bankotsu started slamming into her harder and faster, his cock sheathing itself in her tight, slick womanhood. It didn't take very long before Bankotsu felt himself drawing close, and he found himself at in impasse. He was torn between blowing his load in her or on her face. He made his decision and at the last second pulled out and shot his load. Sango saw him pull out and a second later felt his cum hit her cheek, lips, and eyelid. Bankotsu had an almost goofy grin on his face as he rubbed Sango's clit, giving her the final bit of stimulation needed to send her over the edge.

"Damn that was good Sango."

"Indeed it was. Hey, where are you going?"

"I dunno, probably to get something to eat. I'll be back in a bit."

Sango tugged at her restraints lightly as he got up and left the room, but finding them secure settled for rolling her eyes and lying back against the bed.

"Come here boy, come on."

Hakkaku glared up at her from his place on the floor. The ningen didn't take long to get acclimated to being dominate; the ookami had to give her credit. As soon as they'd gotten to her place, she'd slipped out for a few minutes and came back with a collar, leash, ID tags, and a bell. Before he could protest, Kagome had the collar around Hakkaku's neck and attached the dog tags and chain leash. Then she had attached the bell to his manhood via the ring it was attached to. The bell was attached to a short, thin chain that was attached to a key chain ring; Kagome had slipped the key chain ring through Hakkaku's foreskin piercing. Kagome now stood in front of the wolf, who was on all fours on the floor of her very spacious apartment. She gently tugged on her collar, and he leaned it to lap at her slick womanhood. Kagome shuddered as his long, soft tongue lapped at her insides.

"Oh, that's a good wolf. I bet you're horny aren't you wolf?"

Hakkaku nodded as he licked; his throbbing hard-on dripping precum between his legs. Kagome had the wolf continue in his actions for a minute before pulling the wolf back and leading him by his leash to her bed. She placed herself on the middle of the bed on all fours and tugged the leash to let the ookami know what she wanted. Ginta was only too happy to oblige, and he positioned his larger frame over hers, his thick erection against her entrance. Kagome moaned as he penetrated her with his massive cock, and started to fuck the ningen girl underneath him. Kagome moaned as Hakkaku rolled his hips, slamming his wolf hood in and out of her at a furious pace. It didn't take long before Kagome screamed and came, and her clenching sent Hakkaku over the edge and he filled Kagome's cunt with his pungent seed.

"Oh Hakkaku, I think I'm going to have to keep you as my little wolf. Now, if you would be so kind as to clean up the mess you made."

Kagome moved to let his cock slide out of her and positioned her entrance so that Hakkaku could lick up the cum he'd spilled inside her.

Alright, there's another mini-update. I hope it's alright. I'm still getting back into the swing of writing after my vacation. I hope to update again soon. Thanks for reading and please review!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Naraku moaned lightly as the kitsune behind him massaged his prostate with his finger. Shippo played with the sensitive muscle as he added another finger to join the three already in Naraku's ass.

"You know, I'm not new at this. You've done more than enough in terms of preparing me for your manhood."

"I have something else in mind before we get to that, actually."

Shippo replied as he pulled his fingers together and slid his thumb into the spider hanyou's ass. After easing his knuckles past the ring of muscle that was Naraku's entrance, Shippo gently curled his hand into a fist and started to slide more of his arm into the other male. Naraku moaned as Shippo eased himself in up to his forearm before pulling back to start fucking the spider with his fist.

"Why is everyone so concerned with my ass today?"

"What makes you say that Naraku?"

"First I got a harsh spanking, then I got strapped to the chair with its huge dildo, now I'm getting fisted by you."

"Well, you do have a very nice ass, so I guess you could just say we're all appreciating it in our own special way."

Naraku's reply was swallowed by a low moan as Shippo's fist caught his prostate hard. The fox youkai kept up with his actions for a few minutes longer, sending the spider into a near frenzy of arousal. Naraku did manage to stay collected enough not to try and touch himself, as per Shippo's orders. Finally, Shippo pulled his hand free of Naraku's ass and in swift move replaced it with his cock. Naraku felt the kitsune's swollen member slamming into him and let out a low moan as the fox's dick hit his prostate. Shippo knew he wasn't going to last very long and sped up his thrusts, hitting Naraku's prostate with each thrust. It didn't take long before the previously aroused spider bucked and came, his cum spurting over his chest and the bed below him. He clenched down tight as he came, his ass gripping Shippo's cock like a vice. The fox lasted only a few thrusts longer and came himself, shooting off a big load into Naraku's insides. After riding out his orgasm, Shippo removed his now softening cock from Naraku's well-used ass and laid beside the spider.

"I may need to try bottoming more often; I had forgotten how enjoyable it is."

Shippo smirked and leaned in to kiss the hanyou, their soft lips meeting in a slow, tender embrace.

"Good little bitch, keep sucking."

Kouga barked out in wolf. Ayame did as the male ookami told her. She was squatting in front of him, dressed only in a set of six inch heels. Her hands rested on her thighs, the female desperately wanting to move them but knowing better than to cross the alpha wolf in front of her. The sensations Ayame was experiencing were almost beyond description; she simultaneously had a fiery burning in her loins and a freezing burn in her ass. The cold in her bowels was courtesy of a classic ookami punishment, one she hadn't experienced since she'd dumped her second boyfriend which was years ago. Kouga had lubed up her ass and pushed three small, frozen tomatoes into her rectum and they'd been burning in her ass ever since.

"Little bitch making alpha feel good, now it time to mount bitch. First, bitch need more punishment. Don't touch here."

Kouga grabbed her dripping cunt before exiting his room towards the kitchen and returning with three more, slightly large frozen tomatoes.

"Alpha, please no."

"Quiet; bitch take punishment like good girl or alpha punish harder."

Ayame almost came at the ookami's words. It had been so long since she'd had sex with another full wolf youkai, so his speaking to her in ookami was an incredible turn on. Kouga took the first of the tomatoes and pressed it to her still lubed entrance, and with a steady force her entrance stretched to allow it in. Ayame hissed lightly at the penetration. It wasn't really painful at all, just slight discomfort going in as her ass stretched to accommodate the slightly odd shape of the frozen fruit. She had had objects up her ass that were far less conducive to allowing her to stretch to fit them, but it was the freezing sensation that really set her off. Kouga wasted no time in getting the other two in before he put her on the bed in an ookami submission pose.

"Alpha, punishment hurt. Please let bitch release tomatoes?"

"No."

Kouga spanked her once for asking, and Ayame knew she was going to have to deal with the sensation until he was finished. Kouga pressed his cock to her entrance and with one fluid thrust he sheathed his entire massive length inside her dripping heat. Ayame moaned at the incredible feeling of being filled by the ookami male above her, and Kouga took it as a signal that his bitch was ready for more. The wolf started thrusting his cock in and out of her at a ferocious pace, his demon fully in control. Ayame panted and whined, the pain in her bowels temporarily forgotten. Kouga kept up his brutal pace and before long the incredibly aroused wolf demoness screamed and came, her vaginal walls clamping down tight on Kouga's manhood. The alpha male lasted only a few more thrusts before reaching completion and filling the bitch with his cum. He milked every last drop out into her before sliding his cock out of her.

"That was incredible, Kouga."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Ayame."

"Now, can I please take these tomatoes out?"

Kouga reached over to his nightstand and grabbed the coffee mug that was sitting there. He placed it under Ayame's womanhood, which was just about to start leaking his cum.

"Once all of my cum's run out of you, you'll drink it and then you can go into the bathroom and remove those tomatoes."

Ayame blushed a shade of scarlet but obediently held the mug to catch all of Kouga's pungent seed. It took several minutes to get the entirety of Kouga's load out even though she was lightly pushing it along. Once the last of his semen was in the mug, she drank it in front of him. Once he was satisfied with her performance, he consented to her ending the "punishment" and she rushed into the bathroom.

"Are you ready, Kagura?"

Ginta asked as the tip of his erect cock pressed up against her ass. She nodded as the vibrator in her pussy sent wave after wave of pleasure through her. The ookami gently pushed the head of his cock past her ring of muscle before gripping the sides of the metal cage and working his cock down until the base of it was against her ass. Kagura moaned from her position inside the doggy cage Ginta had put her in.

When they'd gotten to Ginta's house he'd asked to try something that Hakkaku liked to do with him, and Kagura had agreed not knowing what the "something" was. Ginta had put a collar and leash on her and locked her in the puppy cage. After eating dinner, which to Kagura's dismay had been served to her in a dog bowl, Ginta had stuck the vibrator in her cunt and started to lube up her ass. Now, she was in a cramped cage with the wolf's impressive manhood deep inside her bowels.

"Oh Kagura, you are so tight. Now I know why Hakkaku enjoys this so much."

Ginta started thrusting before Kagura could make any kind of response, his manhood drawing all the way back so that only the tip of his head was still inside her before hilting itself in her hind end. The combination of Ginta's cock inside her, her current predicament, and the vibrator buzzing away was proving to be a deadly combination, and Kagura knew that she wouldn't last much longer. Ginta himself was getting close to the edge thanks to the tight confines of Kagura's ass.

"Oh Ginta, I'm gonna cum!"

Kagura screamed and came; her juices hitting the bottom of the cage, every muscle in her body clenching. Ginta hit his own peak and filled her ass with his wolf cum. After milking his cum out, he pulled out and grabbed the small Pyrex butt plug he had sitting nearby. He pressed the tip to her ass and pushed it inside; making sure his cum wouldn't be leaking out anytime soon.

"That was great Kagura. I'm gonna go a shower, I'll be back in a bit."

Before the human female could recover enough to question him, he was out of sight, leaving her locked in the cage. Kagura shuddered as the realization hit her that he hadn't turned off the vibrator before walking away.

Miroku felt his cock throb as once again as Rin moaned, his actions bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. Miroku had Rin lying back on his bed and he was orally servicing her, his tongue penetrating her while he rubbed her clit with his finger.

"Oh Miroku this feels so good!"

Miroku smirked as he tongued her, and used the hand that wasn't rubbing her clit to start fucking himself with the dildo in his ass. Miroku kept up his actions until Rin got close to orgasm and then he pulled away, moving to get his cock pressed up against her cunt.

"Ready to move on, Rin?"

"Oh hell yeah, take me Miroku!"

Miroku slid the entirety of his cock inside her in one swift motion and began to thrust in and out at a slow, steady pace. Rin loved the way he was slowly fucking her, dragging out every sensation he caused. Miroku continued his slow thrusts for a while before he gradually began to speed up his movements, working to bring Rin over the edge. It didn't take long before the girl was panting and he could sense she was about to cum.

"Oh Miroku!"

Rin screamed as she came, her juices coating Miroku's groin. Her climax triggered Miroku's and he bucked and shot his load into her. The two humans collapsed back on the bed, exhausted. Rin stealthily reached around took hold of the dildo in Miroku's ass and started sliding it in and out, quickly getting Miroku aroused once again, his cock still inside her. Miroku let her keep fucking him with the dildo for a minute longer before he pinned her hands above her head and started to slowly thrust in and out once again.

Tanaka moaned lightly at the all too enjoyable stretching of the big buttplug Sesshomaru had selected. The dog demon had stopped at the nearest sex shop to pick up the particular plug. It was a very big plug with a long, black horse hair tail on the end. Sesshomaru gently pressed on it until it settled in the dragon demon's bowels. The dog then took hold of the chain he had connected to Tanaka's nipple and foreskin piercings and gave it a good tug. He led the dragon on all fours to his bedroom. Sesshomaru had to admit, he liked the dragon's house. It was very nicely laid out and well maintained. Tanaka shuddered as he followed the dog demon; the massive plug hitting his prostate with every movement. Sesshomaru directed the dragon to get up on the bed and he had him lie on his back. The dog demon then positioned himself over Tanaka's head, facing the foot of the bed.

"Lick me, dragon."

Sesshomaru lowered himself slightly as Tanaka's tongue came up to lick at his hole. The inu let out a low moan as the dragon youkai's long tongue licked and invaded his ass. Tanaka swirled his tongue around the dog's hole, before thrusting inside. He leaned his head up and used his long tongue to flick the dog's prostate muscle. Sesshomaru couldn't hold back the pleasurable moan that hit him as he was pleasured by the dragon.

"You're very good at this dragon. But I have other things planned for right now."

Sesshomaru moved away from the dragon's face and grabbed two lengths of rope he had sitting on the bed. He bound the demon's wrists to the corners of the bed before position his very slick entrance over Tanaka's manhood. Sesshomaru gently lowered himself down onto the thick cock and steadily worked the entire length into him. He started riding the dragon, enjoying the feel of the thick cock inside him, hitting his prostate. Tanaka would certainly agree, the dog's tight ass felt incredible sheathing his cock. Sesshomaru rode the dragon youkai for a few minutes more before he lifted himself up and off of the other male's long, thick manhood.

"That was quite enjoyable Tanaka, but I think it'll be even better the other way around."

Sesshomaru lifted the dragon's legs and pulled the butt plug free, setting it aside. He then pressed his cock against the stretched, lubed entrance and pushed it inside with one smooth stroke. Tanaka moaned at the sudden penetration, his cock shooting out a thick jet of precum.

"You are wonderfully tight Kamuto; I don't think I'll be lasting very much longer."

"I don't think I'll be lasting long either. You are quite well endowed Sesshomaru."

"Thank you for the compliment, though don't count on achieving orgasm so soon."

Sesshomaru started thrusting in and out of the dragon's ass, driving himself closer and closer to his orgasm. As he got particularly close, he changed the angle of his thrusts to avoid hitting the dragon demon's prostate. Finally, the inu youkai hit his peak and filled the dragon with gob after gob of his thick, creamy seed. After a few final thrusts to make sure he'd gotten everything out, Sesshomaru pulled himself out and retrieved the buttplug. He pressed the tip to Tanaka's ass and pushed it back in place.

"So, what exactly do you have in mind now Sesshomaru?"

"Nothing actually, I just wanted to see that look of apprehension in your eyes. Actually I'm going to untie you and I want to see you jerk yourself off for me, though don't touch the buttplug."

"That sounds good to me."

Sesshomaru unbound him and Tanaka started to masturbate himself to orgasm. It didn't take long before the already aroused dragon hit his peak and he sprayed his stomach and chest with cum. Sesshomaru ran a finger down the dragon's chest to the top of his groin, collecting a good amount of cum as he went. The dog licked the cum off of his finger, finding the dragon's taste to be surprisingly enjoyable.

"Leave that cum there, I like it when you smell well bred."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"I hope you're ready, because I plan to make the smell of breeding much stronger on you."

"Well, let's start now."

Sesshomaru smirked before pushing the dragon back down and grabbing the ropes that we're still tied to the corners of the bed.

Alright, there's another update. I hope to get another one up by tomorrow. Thanks for reading, and please review.


	17. Chapter 17

All of the class was collected at the water park entrance, dressed in their sexiest bathing suits. Inuyasha had a snug, solid red thong on. Kagome, a smallish pink bikini which nicely framed her D-cup breasts. Shippo had a pair of dark green short cut trunks on, with a hole in the back for his tail. Miroku had a purple thong similar to Inuyasha's, though the bulge in his wasn't quite as substantial. Sango had a "Ckini" on as it was called. It was like a bikini, but the bottom piece was devoid on any straps, instead it had an inner frame that held it snug against her and covered everything. Sesshomaru had a thong that matched Inuyasha's but in dark blue, his muscles all on display as was the very prominent bulge in his swimwear. Kouga had a very sexy, light blue and white swimsuit that was very snug and extremely short cut. Ginta had the same style on all dark blue, and Hakkaku the same in black and white. Bankotsu had a checkered flag Speedo, and Jakotsu had a tight, pink thong on. Naraku also had Speedos on but in dark red. Kagura had a tight black bikini on, with clear straps on the sides. Rin had actually gone pretty revealing and had basically a g-string bikini on, in white. Ayame had gone with a very revealing metallic red one piece sling-shot bikini, which had a clear strap running up her back.

The day was actually surprisingly enjoyable for all of them, though after a few hours of riding all of the various water slides, Hakkaku was ready for a different kind of fun. After getting off of the mat slide, Hakkaku pulled Ginta aside and led him into the bathroom. Seeing that it was thankfully empty, Hakkaku pushed his brother into one of the stalls and locked the door behind them.

"What's going on, Hakkaku?"

"I want to go on my favorite ride."

"And what would that be?"

"You, little brother."

Ginta blushed as the other wolf pulled his bathing suit off and set it aside before lifting him by the hips. Hakkaku had already slid his own suit down, and he pressed his erect cock to the uke wolf's hind. Ginta moaned in pleasure as his sibling's manhood pressed inside him, and he gasped as Hakkaku slid the entire length of his dick in with one smooth stroke.

"I love you Ginta."

"I love you too, brother."

Hakkaku started thrusting hard and fast, slamming into the uke's prostate with every thrust. It didn't take very long before Ginta felt himself drawing near to his orgasm, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Oh Hakkaku I'm gonna cum!"

"Good cum for me baby."

Hakkaku knew that his sibling was about to cum, as was he. At the last second, he sped up his thrusts and slammed in and out hard as they both went over the edge together.

"Mommy!"

"What is it Tommy?"

"Mommy, there's wolves in the bathroom!"

"No there aren't honey. Why would you say that?"

"I heard howling when I walked in."

The woman looked down at her son with a strange look on her face, as she consoled the boy and promised him that there weren't any wolves in the bathroom or so she thought.

Ginta felt Hakkaku's manhood slide out of his entrance, and soon felt something else. It was a small, Pyrex butt plug that Hakkaku had carried in his pocket. The plug slid home and Hakkaku retrieved Ginta's bathing suit and allowed the uke to dress.

"I love you, you damn exhibitionist."

"Oh, you know you love it just as much."

Ginta blushed though knew that Hakkaku was right. The two then rejoined the group and started hitting the rides once more. A few hours later, the group had all had enough of the rides. They proceeded to the food court and ate their food together. Tanaka had already prepared their homework and had the list with him.

"I'll give you guys your homework real quick and then you can go whenever you want.

First, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Second, Rin and Ayame.

Third, Jakotsu and Kouga.

Fourth, Sango and Naraku.

Fifth, Kagura and Kagome.

Sixth, Hakkaku and Miroku.

Seventh, Ginta and Shippo.

Finally, myself and Bankotsu.

Thank you all for coming; it was a lot of fun. See you in class tomorrow."

There's chapter thirteen, I hope it was okay. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Naraku was on Sango's bed, his hands tied to the head board and his legs lifted, exposing his entrance to the human female. Said human female was holding a large vibrator, which quickly found its way into the spider's ass. She turned it on and let the hanyou lower his legs. She then took two lengths of rope and bound his legs to the corners of the footboard. A final length around his waist and tied to the sides of the bed held him down.

"Enjoying the vibrator Naraku?"

"It's just fantastic."

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying your accommodations."

Sango climbed on top of the spider and lowered herself down onto his cock, the thick member spreading her open. Once he was fully insider her she slid back up and starting riding his member.

"Oh, you feel so good Naraku."

"I try."

Sango started riding the hanyou faster, her juices coating his manhood and getting into his pubic hair. After several minutes of hard riding, Sango pulled herself off of his cock and moved up slightly so that his cock would hit her ass. She lowered herself down onto his thick member once again.

"Oh fuck yeah."

"Like that Naraku?"

"What do you think?"

Sango started riding him faster and faster, and it didn't take long before he came and filled her ass with his cum. After milking all of his cum out, Sango pulled off of his manhood and turned to put her ass in his face.

"Lick me clean Naraku."

Sango set her ass right above him, and he started licking at her entrance. As he licked his cum out of her, she rubbed her clit furiously. Right as he was getting the last of his cum, she came, her juices flowing onto hic toned chest and abs.

"That was great Naraku. I'll be back in a bit for round two."

Naraku watched the female walk out and close the door behind her, his cock already erect once more.

Kagome pressed Kagura's face firmer against her cunt, the other woman's tongue doing a fantastic job of bringing her closer and closer to orgasm.

"Oh Kagura that feels great."

Kagura kept up her actions, thrusting her tongue in and out of Kagome's womanhood and sliding it back to flick her clit every few seconds. Kagome pinched her nipples at the same time, feeling a growing heat building fast between her legs.

"You have a fantastic tongue!"

It only took a couple minutes more before Kagome came, her juices flowing out at a mad rate. She held Kagura's mouth to her crotch, forcing the other female to lap up her juices. Once that was done, she allowed the woman to pull back.

"That was great, Kagura. Now I think you should take care of yourself."

Kagura started fucking her ass with the dildo Kagome had placed there while she rubbed her clit. It didn't take long before Kagura came herself, and she moaned as she rode out her orgasm.

"Oh that was good."

"It certainly was. Now, I think it's time for round two, Kagura."

Kagome took hold of the woman's head as she rubbed her still wet pussy.

"_Oh, fuck!"_

Ayame was locked in her cage, a vibrator going crazy in her ass while Rin used another to tease her clit. The wolf demoness had a blazing inferno between her legs, ready to explode out of her with just the lightest touch. Rin held back however, and eventually Ayame's orgasm faded back slightly. Rin then re-applied the vibrator, bringing Ayame closer to the edge once more. Before she got too close, Rin pulled the vibrator away and slid it into her own cunt. Rin sat on top of the cage, her ass pressed against the bars.

"Lick me out Ayame."

Ayame immediately started lapping at the other girl's entrance, desperate to be allowed to cum. Rin moaned as she was orally serviced while the vibrator sent wave after wave of pleasurable sensations through her. It didn't take long before the combination of the vibrator and Ayame's tongue sent her over the edge and she screamed and came, her juices running out, into the cage, and onto Ayame's back.

"That was incredible, Ayame. Now you can touch yourself, but don't touch the vibrator."

Ayame's finger immediately reached her clit and she rubbed it furiously. It took seconds before she screamed and was rocked by her orgasm. As she felt the last wave of it pass, she noticed that Rin was gone, and she was alone in the cage with a vibrator still buzzing away in her ass. She felt the heat in her loins start to return and reached back between her legs to her clit.

Shippo moaned as he was penetrated by Ginta. The wolf slid the entirety of his length inside the fox, and turned on the vibrator in his hind. The twin sensation was very enjoyable, and he started thrusting in and out with a slow, steady rhythm. Shippo moaned and thrust his hips back against the wolf's thrusts, the ookami's cock hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"Oh Shippo, you're so tight."

Ginta started thrusting faster and harder and soon the fox's tight ass and the vibrator buzzing away in his ass pushed Ginta over the edge and he bucked and filled Shippo's ass with his cum. Shippo moaned, very close to his own orgasm but not quite there.

"Do you want to cum now Shippo."

"Hell yeah, please!"

Ginta picked up the small control box and turned on the four small mini vibrators taped to Shippo's cock. The fox almost instantly started moaning as the vibrators stimulated his manhood, driving him right up to the edge of his orgasm.

"Oh Ginta I'm gonna cum!"

He did indeed reach his peak and came, shooting cum over his stomach. The fox's bound hands were balled into fists as the vibrators milked out all of his cum, though they weren't turned off afterwards."

"Ugh Ginta, are you gonna turn those off now?"

"No, you said you wanted to cum."

"But I did."

"Yeah, once. You never requested a specific number. I gotta go for a few; I'll be back in a bit."

Ginta got up from the bed and left the fox victim to the merciless vibrators.

Alright that's all for right now. And at the time of this publishing I've gotten 100 reviews!!! Thanks so much to all of you guys!!!


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh good boy Miroku!"

Hakkaku pulled his cock out of the gagged human's mouth and jerked himself to his completion. It took only a couple of seconds for the wolf's actions to work, and he came. Miroku closed his eyes as the wolf's big cock was aimed at him, and he felt multiple jets of cum hit him in the face, and one went in his hair.

"Oops."

Hakkaku reached down between the human's legs and gently removed the tight cock ring that had been around the ningen's manhood. Miroku moaned as the pressure was relieved, though the wolf had taken care not to let him cum.

"Do you want to cum Miroku?"

Miroku nodded, desperate to cum. Hakkaku had placed a vibrator in his ass hours ago and it had been keeping him on the edge ever since. The wolf picked up a heavy paddle he'd set aside and lined it up with Miroku's cute ass.

"Now, feel free to cum whenever you want my little ningen."

Hakkaku smacked the human's ass with the paddle and Miroku screamed against the gag, not expecting the blow to his hind end. Hakkaku landed a second, and then a third blow before Miroku was driven over the edge by the feel of the heavy wooden paddle contacting his backside. The human screamed against the gag once more and came, his seed spilling out in several jets. Hakkaku had moved his hand under Miroku's groin and caught the human's semen in his palm, which he then licked clean.

"Your cum is pretty good Miroku. I think we should get some more out of you."

Miroku moaned as the vibrator was turned up and the paddle landed against his rear once more.

Kouga grunted as he felt fingers invade his ass, the cool lube against his entrance sending a shudder through the otherwise heated wolf. He was tied down to a special piece of sex furniture that Jakotsu owned. He was lying on his stomach, his wrists bound to the sides, and his legs bound spread apart. His tail was lifted and tied to the collar around his neck, giving Jakotsu perfect access to his hind end.

"Are you enjoying this Kouga?"

"It's just great."

Jakotsu worked his finger inside and rubbed the wolf's prostate, before adding a second finger. Kouga moaned lightly, the intruders suddenly becoming pleasurable. He tugged lightly at his restraints, prompting Jakotsu to slide another finger inside the ookami.

"I love how tight you are, Kouga. I can't wait to sink my cock into you."

"Get on with it already, or untie one of my hands."

Jakotsu let his fingers slide out and lined up his dripping cock to hit the wolf's tight hole. Kouga moaned lightly as his ass was spread open by the human's well endowed cock. Jakotsu gently worked his cock in and soon had the entirety of his manhood sheathed in the ookami's rear.

"Do you like my cock penetrating you Kouga?"

Jakotsu chuckled and started to thrust in and out slowly, letting the ookami adjust to the intruder in his bowels. Once Kouga was accustomed to the sensation, Jakotsu starting thrusting faster and harder, driving them both closer towards their peaks.

"Oh, fuck!"

Kouga moaned as Jakotsu hit his prostate hard, making a small jet of precum shoot out of him. Jakotsu smirked and kept thrusting at that angle, hitting the wolf's special spot over and over. It didn't long before Kouga felt himself succumbing to Jakotsu's great fucking.

"I can't take much more of this."

"Getting close there wolfy?"

"Yes, Jakotsu I'm gonna cum!"

Jakotsu reached under the wolf and grasped the ookami's cock, jerking the bound wolf off. Kouga bucked and coated the leather bench under him and his groin with sticky wolf cum. Jakotsu felt the wolf clenching down on his weeping cock as he came, and it didn't take long before he went over the edge too.

"Fuck, you're tight Kouga!"

Jakotsu came and filled the wolf's bowels with cum, and he didn't stop thrusting until he'd milked all of his cum out.

"That was fantastic Kouga; you are such a good little wolf."

"Please untie me."

"No can do, my sweet ookami. Now, I'll need a minute or two to recover, so enjoy this until I return."

Jakotsu picked up a vibrating butt plug and inserted it into Kouga's hind. Kouga felt it turn on and start buzzing inside him as Jakotsu walked out of the room.

"So Bankotsu, have you ever been with a man before?"

"Yeah once. But I was the top."

"Have you ever done anything anal yourself?"

"Yeah, I've used stuff like that."

"Good. Now, suck my cock."

Bankotsu blushed but kneeled down in front of the bed and took the dragon's cock into his mouth. Tanaka tilted his head back as the human took his cock in, slowly working it into his mouth. He did well but couldn't get the entire organ in his mouth, which didn't surprise Tanaka. Very few people could do so without triggering a gag reflex. Bankotsu ran his tongue along the length of Tanaka's cock that was in his mouth and he used his hand to stroke the base of the long organ.

"Good boy, you're fairly talented at this."

Bankotsu blushed slightly but kept up his actions. After a few minutes, Tanaka pulled the human's head back and pulled the male up onto the bed. He laid Bankotsu on his back and spread the human's legs, exposing his tight entrance to the dragon youkai. Tanaka picked up the tube of lubricant he had on his nightstand and squeezed out a big gob of it. He then smeared it over Bankotsu's hole and started working the lube into his entrance. Bankotsu shifted slightly as a finger penetrated him and found his prostate. Bankotsu bucked slightly as the dragon massaged his spot, feeling his cock stiffen immediately.

"I see this is working."

Tanaka glanced down at the human's throbbing length, before sliding a second finger inside him. The two fingers were soon joined by a third and then a fourth. Once Bankotsu was sufficiently stretched, Tanaka removed his fingers and lined up his cock to penetrate the human.

"Are you ready, Bankotsu?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Then just relax and enjoy."

Tanaka pressed his cock to Bankotsu's entrance and slowly pushed inside. Bankotsu hissed as Tanaka pushed the tip of his cock into his ass, though he stopped after that and gave him a few seconds to adjust. Bankotsu then felt the dragon sliding further into his ass, slowly pressing each inch into the ningen. It seemed to Bankotsu that Tanaka's cock was never ending, though eventually the dragon's groin came to rest against his ass.

"There we go, all in. Just relax and give yourself a second to adjust."

"Don't have to tell me twice. It feels like I'm being impaled."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So, you ready?"

"Please, I can't take much more of this."

Tanaka gripped Bankotsu's flaccid cock and started stroking it in time with his slow, steady thrusts into Bankotsu's ass. The human moaned as the massive cock penetrating him starting sliding in and out, while the dragon's soft hand grasped his manhood. As the human's cock was stroked, Bankotsu felt his prostate get hit by Tanaka's massive cock. Suddenly, the discomfort he felt receded almost entirely and he felt a good dose of pleasure seep in. Tanaka angled himself to hit the human's special spot with every thrust, driving the human into pure pleasure and making his cock return to full hardness.

"There we go, that's much better."

Bankotsu moaned as Tanaka started thrusting faster, the dragon's thick cock hilting itself in deep and drawing back out just as fast. Bankotsu felt his cock leaking precum at an increasingly steady pace, and he knew he was close to going over the edge.

"Oh fuck, Tanaka I'm gonna…"

"Cum for me Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu bucked and shot his load off, clenching as he did so. Tanaka felt the pressure increase and went over the edge himself, filling the human with his seed. Tanaka thrust all of his cum out into Bankotsu and then rotated to put Bankotsu on his side, with the dragon lying behind him. Bankotsu could feel that the dragon's cock was still inside him, which was a strange turn-on.

"That was great Bankotsu, you're a very good bottom."

"Thanks, I guess."

Tanaka chuckled and nipped playfully at the human's neck, making him blush.

Alright, that's it for now. The Inuyasha/Sesshomaru is coming soon. Basically, I just haven't gotten back into writing for this fic yet, and I'm waiting because I have a big idea for those two and want to do it right. Thanks of reading and please review!!!


	20. Chapter 20

"Sesshy, you look so beautiful."

Sesshy glared up at the human male, his cock throbbing.

"You don't look bad yourself otouto. You're human form is always breathtaking."

Inuyasha was happy that he'd be getting to mount his beloved older brother, and on his human night no less. Of course, he usually spent his human nights wrapped in his brother's strong arms, the older of the two making love to him until he returned to his hanyou state.

Tonight, the roles were reversed. Inuyasha was on top, standing while Sesshomaru was on all fours. The dog demon was naked with only a collar and leash locked around his neck.

"_Why does this turn me on so? Usually the thought of being collared on all fours by a human no less would make my stomach turn. But, I suppose the fact that the human is my baby brother makes it far too appealing. Regardless, if my otouto doesn't do something soon I'm gonna have to touch myself."_

As Inuyasha gazed at the demon, admiring his perfect features, the dog's arousal reached uncontrollable levels and he reached between his legs to service himself. He was rewarded with a hand firmly contacting his ass.

"Bad dog! Sesshy, you know that puppies can't touch themselves."

"Then please give me some relief!"

"They can't talk either. One more word, you bad puppy and I'll have to gag you. Now hold still, I've got something for you."

Inuyasha pulled a small ring, chain, and bell from his pants' pocket and clipped the ring through Sesshomaru's foreskin piercing. The bell was hanging from a chain and started to jingle lightly as the dog demon was led into the next room by his currently human brother. Sesshomaru saw that Inuyasha had picked out a cage for hi, and it was actually one that Sesshomaru frequently used on Inuyasha. Sesshomaru obediently backed into it and was locked in for the night.

"There we go Sesshy, now let's give you that relief. I hope you lubed up your hole like I told you to."

Sesshy looked ahead and saw that Inuyasha had picked a spot in front of a full length mirror, allowing the dog a perfect view as his baby brother fucked him. The dog saw the ningen pull his sleeping pants down, freeing his thick erection. Sesshomaru was glad to see that as usual Inuyasha didn't lose much at all in terms of size. The miniscule size loss still left him as monstrous compared to the average human and bigger than most demons.

Sesshomaru grunted when he felt Inuyasha's manhood pressed to his slick entrance and in one smooth stroke the head was pushed past his ring of muscle. Sesshomaru hissed under his breath at the sudden presence of such a large intruder, and after a second Inuyasha used another stroke to hilt himself. Inuyasha immediately began to slowly fuck the dog demon's tight ass, steadily moving in and out of the inu youkai.

"You're so tight Sesshy, I love you."

Sesshomaru remembered that "puppies didn't speak" so he didn't reply, though he did start to slowly thrust back and whined to indicate that he wanted more of the human's actions.

"You want more, puppy?"

Inuyasha heard a light whine which he knew was a yes. He started thrusting harder and faster, and it didn't take long before his human body reached orgasm. He cried and filled Sesshomaru's ass with his cum. It took every ounce of self-control Sesshomaru had to not reach down and stroke himself, but he resisted knowing that Inuyasha had something planned if he did. The human male pulled himself free of the confines of Sesshomaru's hind end and picked up a massive buttplug with an attached silver hair tail. Sesshomaru grunted as the massive object pushed past his entrance and the enormous thing settled in his bowels. Inuyasha picked up a remote and a second later Sesshomaru discovered that it was also a vibrating butt plug.

"Now, I'm pretty tired puppy so I'll be back to play with you later. Don't go anywhere, and remember, puppies can't touch themselves."

Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru his most innocent smile and returned to their bedroom. As the dog struggled, knowing that any release of his semen would be noticed by his sibling once his senses returned, he wondered about his actions regarding Inuyasha. It seemed that the beautiful hanyou had picked up on and learned all of the things that Sesshomaru did to him, and was producing ideas of his own at an alarming rate. The thought of Inuyasha dominating him on a more regular basis was truly frightening to the dai-youkai, but at the same time a nervous thrill ran down his spine, telling him that he wanted to further explore this realm with his beloved otouto.

"_Now the question is; do I wait patiently for a possible reward, or do I pleasure myself now and resign myself to whatever punishment he's thought up?"_

Alright, there's the next part of the story! The idea came to me to have human Inu and Sess, seeing as I could see him getting seriously out of whack at having a human dominate him. A powerful youkai is one thing, but a tiny human he could effortlessly destroy holding his leash would drive him nuts in my opinion. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	21. Chapter 21

"Morning big brother. I see that you were a good puppy while I was asleep."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes took in the site of hanyou brother, the male's demon features all returned to him. He was still in the cage; vibrator still buzzing away in his ass and his cock was still rigid. Sesshomaru had actually managed some sleep, though the vibrator had made settling down extremely hard. The dai-youkai held his tongue, not sure if their little game was still in effect.

"So, I bet you want your reward now don't you?"

Sesshomaru nodded and lightly shifted his hind, making the tail-plug shift and give the appearance that he was wagging his tail. Inuyasha chuckled and opened the cage door, taking Sesshomaru's leash in his hand.

"I've decided on your reward while you were asleep. Seeing as you were so good, I'm going to let you get dressed for class today, though it'll still be an outfit of my choosing."

Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha was serious; he would make him go nude without a second's hesitation. That thought didn't do much in the way of un-hardening Sesshomaru's manhood, in fact it really only aroused him more. Inuyasha led the dog into their bedroom, removed the collar and butt-plug and allowed the dog to dress in the outfit he'd selected. It turned out to be a dark blue, tight fitting T-shirt and black leather pants, no underwear. Sesshomaru struggled to get the pants on with his bulging cock refusing to enter the tight confines. Eventually he managed to will his hard on away and the pants slid over his hips. He went to button them but was stopped by Inuyasha's hand.

"One little accessory before that."

Inuyasha was holding a small, leather collar in one hand, which he strapped tightly around Sesshomaru's now flaccid cock and balls. He locked it with a small padlock and clicked a chain lead to the top. Inuyasha let the lead go down Sesshomaru's left pant leg and then tucked his equipment away before buttoning the pants for his aniki.

"Now, since you've been so good you can walk on two legs, but one word out of you and I'll be leading you by your new collar."

Sesshomaru was stunned by the simple yet deviously effective strategy Inuyasha had used. He could follow the hanyou's commands or suffer the embarrassment of being led by his dick in front of everyone.

After a quick breakfast, they walked out to the garage and got in Inuyasha's pick, a modified Honda S2000. He put the convertible top down and got in the driver's seat. He drove towards the college, and about halfway there he pulled to a red light and un-buttoned Sesshomaru's pants.

"Start jerking off, but don't cum. If you cum, or stop stroking your dick I'll lead you to class on all fours."

Sesshomaru obediently started stroking his manhood, the flesh instantly hardening. The ride to the college parking lot was thankfully short, though Sesshomaru was sure that more than a couple of people had gotten a good look at him touching himself. Lucky for the dog, the collar was serving as a cock ring and made it hard for him to cum; without it he would have been forced to either cum or release his cock.

After willing his erection away, Sesshomaru put it back in his pants and buttoned them up. He followed his beloved little brother to the classroom and they stripped themselves. Tanaka was surprised to see the collar and leash around Sesshomaru's manhood, though found it to be a nice look.

"Ugh, do you need it off or can I leave it on for right now?"

"Oh, you can leave that on him for the whole time if you wish."

"Even better."

Inuyasha sat with his beloved big brother and the two made out as the rest of the class filtered in. Once everyone was in the room and stripped, Tanaka stood and addressed the class.

"Morning everyone, today I think we'll start to make use of the application room, a.k.a. the room that's separated from this one by the double doors. Since we've gotten to know each other pretty well, I've decided that now would be a good time to start getting real, full time hands-on learning with each other. We're gonna start with voyeurism, or the act of watching others engage in sexual activity."

"How are we demonstrating that?" Kagura asked, still tired from her encounter with Kagome the night before.

"Well, in simple terms you'll all be fucking in front of the class. Now, if you would all come this way, please."

Tanaka led them all into the application room and led them to a massive, round bed in the one corner of the room. It had enough room for all of them to sit comfortably on the sides with room for two to couple in the center.

"I've already picked the pairings, and first up is Bankotsu and Kagome. Have fun you two."

Kagome moved to lie down on her back and Bankotsu straddled her, his cock already hard. Kagome moaned as he penetrated her, his cock sliding between the folds of her vagina. Bankotsu started to slowly thrust in and out of her, his cock sliding back till only the tip was touching her folds and then sliding all of the way back in. He quickly started thrusting in and out faster and faster, his cock slamming into her hard time after time. Kagome moaned; the feeling of his impressive manhood inside her absolutely incredible. It didn't take long before Kagome bit back a scream and came, clenching her cunt down hard around Bankotsu's cock. He groaned and came as well, filling her with his cum.

"That was excellent you two. Now, Jakotsu and Rin, you guys are up."

Rin blushed but moved to the center of the bed. Jakotsu positioned her on her hands and knees and gently kissed her back before pushing past the outer folds of her cunt. He moaned as her tight heat gripped his ten inch dick, and he worked the entirety of himself inside her. She moaned and arched back up against him as he started to slowly thrust in and out of her. He quickly sped up his thrusts and her panting and moaning.

"Oh Jakotsu!"

Jakotsu smirked and started to thrust even harder. It didn't take much longer before Rin screamed and came, her orgasm hitting her like a ton of bricks. Jakotsu too went over the edge and filled Rin with his cum.

"You two are very good together. Now, how about Ayame and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was pushed down on his back by Ayame and she kneeled between his legs. Inuyasha moaned as his cock was engulfed by the heat of Ayame's warm mouth. She sucked his cock for a few minutes, making the hanyou squirm and blush lightly. After a while she pulled back and released his cock, the thick appendage falling from her mouth.

"I think it's time to step things up a bit, Inuyasha."

Ayame moved and positioned her cunt right over his cock, before slowly lowering herself onto his thick manhood. She hilted him inside her and then started to thrust up and down, riding the hanyou's big dick. After a few seconds Inuyasha grabbed her hips and started to meet her thrusts, getting every inch of himself inside her tight cunt.

"Oh yes, Inuyasha. Oh, harder!"

Inuyasha sped up the pace and start thrusting in and out harder. Before long, the wolf demoness couldn't hold back and succumbed to the combination of Inuyasha's great fucking and the knowledge that they were being watched. She screamed and came, her juices coating Inuyasha's groin. He moaned and shot his massive load inside her, filling her to the brim. Ayame collapsed against him and waited for a minute or two before sliding up and letting him fall out of her.

Alright, there's a mini-update. I just wanted to get one more out as I may be busy for the next few days. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Hey, guys, welcome to chapter 18 of ASC. Sorry it's been so damn long. The story is this; in August we decided to have a new house built out in Lancaster, PA. We made all the choices, did all the legwork and they began right after my birhtday!

Fast forward three months and the house was done, we were all set for settlement November 22nd. Now let me explain the basics of my financial; situation going into it. First, I went from payments on two cars, a 36 grand Subaru Legacy Spec B and a 14 grand Hyundai Accent 3-door, down to one 22 grand payment on a Subaru Forester XT. I was in an apartment previous so I had no house to sell. Debt wise I hade nothing. I've never made a late payment, I've owned and paid off three other houses prior to this, and I've bought upwards of twenty new cars. I have a perfect credit score, in the eight hundreds.

I was going in debt free besides my car payment, with insanely good credit, twenty years at my current place of employment, a flawless credit history, and my girlfriends' salary to boot. On November 20th, the realtor called to tell us that we need to come up with ten grand in one day so that we could pay settlement (instead of our previously arranged deal with the builder) and my girlfriend needed to tell them why she wanted to commute from Lancaster to Philly. Setting the ridiculousness of that aside, we did it. We got a call the next day that Soverign bank wouldn't write us a mortgage.

So, we moved in and began renting our house, another fourteen hundred bucks out of pocket over everything we've bought for the house, which we paid in cash so as to not create any debt. It took them three weeks to get paperwork through with the new bank. Of course, the date got pushed back twice and we had to jump through more hoops including comng down on the price and paying all of settlement.

Finally, as of last Friday we made settlement and now actually own the joint. So now we've been hella busy hanging artwork, putting stereo together, etc. As you can guess, finding the time and energy to write has been difficult.

So, happy holidays, I hope to update quicker in the future. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!

~~~~Page Break~~~~

Reaching back behind himself to the end table sitting next to the gigantic bed, Tanaka retrieved a tube of warming lubricant and a slender vibrating dildo. Tossing them into the center of the bed, he turned to face Miroku.

"Miroku, if you would."

"Ugh, what exactly am I supposed to do?"

"I want you to masturbate for us."

Miroku turned a bright shade of red but nonetheless moved to the center of the bed. Moving onto his back, he brought his legs up and opened the tube of lubricant, squeezing a small amount into his hand. He rubbed it over his fast hardening manhood, coating the appendage in the quick warming lube.

"Oh I like this stuff."

Miroku commented as he squeezed more out into his hand and used some of it to coat the toy left to him by the dragon youkai. Then, folding his knees up he ran his fingers over his entrance, smearing it with the lube. Relaxing himself, he slipped a single digit inside and started to thrust it in and out.

Seeing as the toy wasn't all that big, he simply slipped his finger out and pressed the tip of the dildo to his ass. It slid in easily and he turned it on low, directing it to hit his prostate.

"Oh that feels good."

Miroku took a hold of his cock and started to slip his hand up and down its length. The rest of the class watched him intently, enjoying the show of the human pleasuring himself in front of them.

Stroking himself, the male slid his foreskin back and rubbed a finger over his head. While he did so, he used his other hand to move the dildo in and out of his ass, getting the tip to stroke his prostate with each thrust.

Turning up the vibration strength, Miroku felt his orgasm drawing near. He kept up his thrusts, and stroked his manhood faster and faster.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna cum."

Miroku whispered under his breath as he drew unbearably close to his peak. After a minute, he could take no more and came, his orgasm hitting him and his seed spraying across his abdomen. He milked the several impressive jets that came out of him and then relaxed back, cheeks flushed red.

He turned the vibrator off though left it in, too exhausted to do much else after his powerful climax. Helping him out, Tanaka lifted him up and slid the human male into his lap as he sat on the bed. Sliding the dildo free, he set it back on the end table, and positioned his erection to enter the ningen.

"Just stay nice and relaxed Miroku."

Miroku moaned as his opening was spread wide by the dragon's thick manhood, though the dildo had him well prepared. Tanaka managed to lower Miroku down rather quickly, and soon was balls deep in the human's tight ass. Wrapping his arms around the ningen, he let Miroku's head rest back against his shoulder and held the male tight.

"That was quite the display for us Miroku, thank you." The dragon patted the human's side lightly.

The rest of the class would certainly agree. The black haired male had put on a rather seductive display, and had left quite a few of the alpha males desiring him in the process. Shifting lightly with the human on his lap, Tanaka scanned his pupils for their reactions and was surprised and pleased to see that all enjoyed the show apparently.

"This is quite comfortable, before we continue, why don't you all pair up in this fashion."

Several blushes formed at the request, but the class was quick to comply. Inuyasha glanced at his alpha before moving to sit on Sesshomaru's lap facing the powerful dog demon. Seeing as he had lubed himself earlier in the morning, he was able to sit right on Sesshomaru's hardening cock. Grasping hold of the daiyoukai's thick manhood, the hanyou lowered himself onto the organ and bit back a moan as the head pushed past his ring of muscle.

"I love you little brother."

Inuyasha yelped as his aniki said those five deadly words, having timed them right as the tip of his cock slipped into his younger sibling's ass. The half-demon moaned as he came, several jets of cum shooting over Sesshomaru's stomach and chest. His classmates all found it both very amusing and very sexy to see the hanyou having a rather powerful orgasm in front of them, and so perfectly timed as to make it appear that the head of Sesshomaru's manhood alone had triggered a premature ejaculation in the pup.

"I fucking hate you sometimes."

"When you aren't loving me?" Sesshomaru replied as he gripped Inuyasha's hips and lowered the pup down onto the rest of his manhood.

Inuyasha simply blushed and leaned in, capturing the inu youkai's lips with his own. Following their lead, Hakkaku grabbed his sibling while he stroked his own impressive length to full hardness. Lifting the smaller wolf, he opened a tub of lubricant Tanaka gave him and coated a couple of his fingers. Plunging one into Ginta's hind, he started thrusting it in and out, getting the lube evenly distributed over Ginta's entrance. Adding two more fingers in rapid succession, Hakkaku quickly had his sibling prepared and coated his cock before lowering the beta onto himself. Ginta moaned lightly as Hakkaku pulled him down onto his manhood inch by inch.

Once the two ookami males were done Ayame grabbed the lube and coated her fingers. Quickly inserting a finger into her entrance, she coated her hind in the lube as she worked the rest of her fingers in. Scissoring herself open, the wolf demoness was quickly stretched and prepared.

Moving to face Shippo she bent and took his cock in her mouth. Quickly teasing him to hardness, Ayame moved up onto his lap and let his cock rest against her entrance. Then, with a bit of pressure she lowered herself down onto his fully erect manhood, quickly coming to rest on his lap.

The rest of the class paired up quickly and after getting themselves comfortable turned to Tanaka.

"This is much better now, isn't it?"

The rest of the class had to agree.

"So, that was voyeurism. It is pretty damn hot, watching other people go at it, getting to see them at their most intimate points. It certainly works for pornography at any rate. Now the flip side of voyeurism is actually something we've been practicing since day one just about. Can anybody name it?"

"Exhibitionism? Kouga offered.

"Correct. Exhibitionism is the Voyeurism's other half. It is the gaining of sexual excitement by being watched in the act, or at least being seen while in the nude. Did any of you get a little thrill when I told you to strip down in front of your classmates for the first time?"

They all admitted to having felt something similar.

"Then I think all of you have a smudge of exhibitionist tendency. That isn't to be confused with nudist though. Nudists view clothing as covering the beauty of the natural body and prefer to stay in the state they were born in; exhibitionists usually try to attract attention to themselves and their undressed state."

"Now I've got your pairings for tonight. I want you all going to bed early tonight. You need to be here bright and early, because I've got a surprise for you all. Now tonight, I want to have;

Jakotsu and Inuyasha

Kagome and Kouga

Bankotsu and Ayame

Sango and Kagura

Rin and Shippo

Ginta and Hakkaku

Naraku and Miroku

Myself and Sesshomaru

Alright class, you're dismissed for today. Remember, no late nights tonight."

The class quickly separated and cleaned themselves up. Then returning to the front room, they retrieved their clothing from the safe and dressed before leaving to get to work on their 'assignments'. Only Sesshomaru stayed, as he was waiting for Tanaka.

"So Sesshomaru, are you ready to be my bitch?"

That's chapter eighteen. I'm so sorry about the delay again, I hope this makes up for it a bit. Thanks and Happy Holidays. Please Review!!!


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone, welcome to the next installment of A Special Class. Thanks to everyone who's still reviewing, you guys rock it out and really inspire me to keep going. I hate that this took so long, I had 50% done in a day, and the rest took me a month, typically.

Tiger- Here you go!

ILoveKuramaTooMuch- Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha! Yes, come to the dark side! We have cookies!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks for the review!

Yuti-chan- Thanks, and Ban/Ayame is next on my list, at least at the moment!

Pineapple55- Bitch indeed....

Nikkie23534- Thanks, and yeah it has been forever. Moving absolutely sucks!!! And I may still be in withdrawl over selling my beloved Spec B., though at least a new, 265 horsepower WRX is in my future!!!

YaoiNaru- I certainly hope you've gotten up to go the bathroom, and go outside, and sleep since I've updated.

Raptor-Akida- Thanks!

StaRiieDustTraCkS- Here you go!

HiDiNgFrOmYoU- Thanks for the compliments, you're so sweet! And I certainly hope I didn't cause any sleep deprivation!

KairiCakes- Thanks!

Thanks for reading so much, and please review!!!

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

Sesshomaru squirmed in his cuffs, a growl emanating from behind the steel mesh muzzle wrapped over his mouth and nose. The dog demon had been driven to Tanaka's house by said dragon, though only after he'd stripped himself in the parking lot, put a blindfold on, and had his hands cuffed behind him with demon energized handcuffs.

Currently he was strapped nude to the dragon youkai's breeding table. The wood and steel device used stock-like restraints to lock his wrists and neck at an equal level, with him on his back. Then his feet had been drawn up, and locked to restraints on the table, leaving his ass upturned and presented.

Then the table had been shifted slightly so that Sesshomaru's head was angled down while his ass was pointed up by a small angle. Finally, the dragon youkai had produced a set of tight, locking rings that had been fitted to Sesshomaru's fully erect penis. The largest had locked around the base of his cock and balls, and then the next had been attached to the base of his penis. Two gripped his length, and a final ring, the smallest, had locked behind the covered head of his manhood.

The rings provided a sense of discomfort to his bound manhood, along with restraining it so that he could not ejaculate and achieve orgasm, nor could he will his erection away, the blood being trapped by the rings.

"Comfortable puppy? I hope the rings aren't too uncomfortable. If they are just speak up and I'll remove them."

Sesshomaru growled lightly at the teasing. Tanaka had taken the liberty of placing a large phallus in his mouth to silence him. The realistic dildo, a full penis and balls, had been shoved into his mouth, the tip reaching to the back of his throat, before the heavy steel mesh muzzle had been strapped around his head to prevent him from biting.

Reaching under the table, Tanaka retrieved a long, fairly thick syringe. It had a rounded end with a small circular opening. Pressing the object to Sesshomaru's ass, he gripped it and slid it past the entrance to the dog's body. Sesshomaru felt that the tip was lubed and it did indeed slide in easily, going in as far as it could go.

Then, Sesshomaru felt a somewhat slimy sensation as Tanaka depressed the plunger on the syringe, slowly pulling it out as he did. Sesshomaru growled lightly as he realized that the syringe was a lube shooter, basically a special syringe made to deliver lubricant to the inside of someone's body. As the tip of the shooter reached Sesshomaru's tight ring of muscle, Tanaka finished depressing the plunger, leaving a perfectly even distribution of the cold, thick lubricant in Sesshomaru's ass.

"As you could probably guess by the amount of lube I used on you, I don't intend to hold back, puppy. Nor do I intend to leave your ass unfilled anytime soon. So just relax and let yourself be thoroughly, thoroughly bred."

Using just a little extra lube to rub over his cock, Tanaka got himself slicked and pressed himself to Sesshomaru's well oiled hind. With one quick thrust, he slammed every last inch of himself into Sesshomaru at once, getting a loud growl out of the dog demon.

"Like that puppy?"

Tanaka wasted no time in pulling back out till only his tip was inside and thrust back in to the hilt. Working up a furious pace, he slammed in and out of his gorgeous student, his thick uncut cock thoroughly dominating.

"You are so very tight my little inu-bitch, I should mark you as my little slave and keep you here forever."

Tanaka rammed in and out, drawing closer and closer to his completion. It didn't take long before he reached his peak and came, exploding inside the tight confines of his ass. Sesshomaru felt his own orgasm so fucking close.

Sweat covered his form as his cock strained against the unyielding metal rings. Trapped by the devilish confines, his completion was denied him, holding him on the edge of it indefinitely. It only got worse as he felt Tanaka cum, milking himself out into his hind.

Then suddenly, Tanaka hilted himself in Sesshomaru and stayed there, as Sesshomaru felt him…knot. A hellishly loud growl rang out as Sesshomaru struggled against the seemingly unbreakable chains holding him down. No one bred him this way, save the exception of his father, and that had been permitted once on his maturation.

"Does it turn you on little inu-bitch, knowing I'm filling you to the brim with my seed. I'm sure it's a fairly new experience for you, let me guess, maybe once before?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head as he growled, struggling to free himself or bite the dragon through the muzzle. His cock bulged like never before against the rings, trying so desperately to get free.

"Do you want to cum Sesshy?"

Sesshomaru glared at the male tied to him, prompting a chuckle from Tanaka. Placing his hand on the first ring, the one gripping behind the covered head of Sesshomaru's cock, he unclipped it from the others and tugged it off. Sesshomaru moaned as his cock waged, the pain of the tight ring coming off clashing with the pleasure of his cock being freed slightly.

Slowly unclipping and pulling each ring free, Tanaka worked each one off until only the final ring remained, tightly gripping the base of Sesshomaru's cock and balls. Stroking the dog's manhood, Tanaka rolled back Sesshomaru's foreskin and ran his thumb over the angry red head of Sesshomaru's penis.

"So sensitive my little pet, you are so beautiful little inu."

Tanaka released the dog's cock and kissed and nipped at various spots over Sesshomaru's body. About half an hour after he first knotted, Tanaka felt their tie sever and he slid his dick from Sesshomaru's ass. As he did, he pressed a large buttplug to the inu's ass and slid it home; ensuring that his massive amounts of cum would stay put.

Locking a set of thick wrist cuffs to each of Sesshomaru's wrists, he connected a chain to one before tilting the breeding table to an even plane and unlocking the wrist and neck stocks. Opening the stock, he locked a heavy steel collar around Sesshomaru's neck. He wound the chain through a thick D-ring in the front of the collar and then locked it to the other wrist.

"There we go, no touching your cock for tonight my beautiful puppy."

Tanaka unlocked the ankle restraints and helped Sesshomaru to his feet; the dog nude save for the muzzle, collar, wrist restraints, cock ring, and buttplug.

"Let's go get you cleaned up and get you in bed. I promise if you're good you'll get to cum in class tomorrow."

Sesshomaru's cock, if it was possible, got just a bit harder than it already was. Once again he wished to be free of the muzzle, though for the first time it was so that he could kiss the gorgeous dragon.

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

There we go; I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I'm so sorry it took me forever to write. For some reason, I couldn't get it out. I started with this, wrote about a page, got sick of it, started to write another one, got sick of that, fell back in love with this and finally finished it. I thought that Tanaka Sess would be the easiest thing to write (usually the lesbian ones are hardest for me, being a guy) but I wracked my brain trying to get it to come out in a way I liked.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello all, welcome to the next installment of A Special Class. Sorry it took so long, I had the first one written in about a day or two, but added the second two pairings which took time to get to write. This actually came out way longer than anticipated, though I'm pretty pleased with it. I'll try to get right to work on the next set!

Esha Napoleon- Thanks!

kayashi- Yeah, so far the pairing of the two has been pretty high, which surprised me with Tanaka being an OC. And as for the two of them; they do have a relationship. While everyone in the class will or does have a relationship with everyone else, they share the relationship of the two reigning alphas of their "pack".

Not taking credit from Kouga or Naraku or Inu, who are all alphas too, but Sess and Tanaka are top dog (and dragon). So, submitting to one another is more acceptable in the fact that they see someone who they could submit to. Obviously, they can allow another to play with them, but only they can really dominate one another.

Yuti-Chan- Thanks!

ILoveKurumaTooMuch- Thanks for the review, though I have to disagree. While I may not have portrayed it right, Sess could not have been any other member of the group. Tanaka took him that way because he was the only alpha who could be mounted that way and still be a real alpha. And for that matter, Tanaka is also unique in that only he could submit Sess that way without being beheaded or worse.

Nikkie23534- I'll see your brood and raise you about five tons worth of toolbox and tools. Which had to be rolled out of a driveway...with a bad turn on a hill...which led to an embankment...and the truck didn't have a power lift...and the driveway was sloped upward. Actually, I'd take that any day over moving nine children and four likely anxious and unruly dogs.

At least if the toolbox runs you over you have an excuse for not getting back up.

And yeah, while losing the Spec sucketh the more I see and drive the WRX the more I fall for it. And Test Drive is updated BTW, and with an ending I think you'll appreciate!

Pineapple55- Thank you. That comment spawned a whole new tangent of evil ideas in my head! I kind of just improved that ending, but your comment just put me in mind of a whole new avenue of delightful tormenting for Sess!

HiDiNgFrOmYoU- Yep, there's definitely a Tanaka/Inu pairing in the future. And I certainly hope I didn't cause any trouble. Nice to hear I'm a sleep aid! I suppose I'm now like weed, just more legal! (at least in the forty-nine unlucky states)

YaoiNaru- Thanks for the review.

Thank you all for reading and please review!!!

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

Ayame stepped into Bankotsu's apartment and took a look around, surprised to see how well kept it was.

"Wow, I have to say, I was kind of expecting a disaster in here." The wolf demoness joked, giving the human male a pleasant slap on the ass.

"Just don't open any closets."

"I'll try to keep that in mind. Oh nice, you have a fireplace."

"Yeah, fire it up."

Ayame found the switch for the propane and the fireplace roared to life, bright yellow and red flames dancing behind the glass. While the human man disappeared into his room for something, Ayame quickly slipped out of her T-shirt and skirt. Then, unclipping her bra, she let it fall free before slipping out of her panties. She tossed everything over into a corner of the room before walking to the fireplace.

"Well isn't this just the most romantic thing."

In front of the fire was a large, thick fur rug. The white hairs were soft and cushy, and very comfortable the ookami noticed as she laid down on it. After a moment, Bankotsu returned to the living room to see Ayame on hands and knees on the soft fur, naked with her bare ass facing him.

Bankotsu placed one foot on her lower back, causing it to arch, while he bent down and rubbed her sensitive clit with one finger. Ayame gave a low moan at the dominant gesture on Bankotsu's part.

"As much as I like seeing you in this position honey, I need you to roll over onto your back for me."

Bankotsu pulled away and Ayame did as requested. Bankotsu then turned her so her head was facing the fire. Picking up a good length of demon-energized rope, he kneeled down facing the fireplace, leaving his crotch directly over Ayame's face. Taking the rope, he guided it through a thick steel ring that had been molded into the pedestal base of the fireplace, and once he had even lengths going out both sides, he began to knot the center of it together.

"Nice rope Ban honey, I guess you really need to keep your guests from leaving, huh?"

"Well, you could say that you aren't the first demoness to be bound up in my humble home."

As Bankotsu tied the rope, Ayame unzipped his jeans and fished into his boxers. Freeing his cock, she guided the flaccid piece of meat to her mouth and started to suck on it. Feeling him go erect in her almost instantly, Ayame hummed along the length of it as Bankotsu took her left hand and pulled it towards the fireplace. Ayame felt the strong rope go around it as the human worked it through several different knots.

Bankotsu then took her other wrist and guided it up as well. Ayame felt it being tied to the fireplace and after securing the rope at her wrists, Bankotsu pulled the extra lengths back to the ring and knotted them together securely.

Pulling away from the wolf demoness, Bankotsu quickly shed his own clothing as she took in the numerous complex knots in the powerful rope. As much as she loved bondage, Ayame had rarely ever used demon-energized restraints, though she knew enough about their power to know that she was truly stuck until Bankotsu released her.

"Well Ban, I must say you're just one heck of a little boy-scout."

"Oh I didn't learn those ties in any boy-scout class, I can assure you."

As Bankotsu walked to the kitchen, Ayame got one great look at that long black ponytail swaying just above that perfectly sculpted ass. Feeling that familiar heat pooling in her abdomen, Ayame tried to reach down but was stopped by the thick, practically unbreakable rope.

Returning with a can of whipped cream, Bankotsu kneeled between her spread legs and opened the can. Spraying a bit onto each nipple, the human bent down and began to suckle at one, lapping up the sweet substance while he sucked and nipped at her sensitive nub. Ayame gasped as he lightly bit her, feeling her heat building inside of her.

"You're so delicious Ayame."

Turning his attention to the other nipple, Bankotsu quickly lapped the cream off of it and bit her sensitive flesh like he had the other. Then, moving down he put the can to her womanhood and sprayed a good bit into her. Setting the can aside, Bankotsu bent down and lapped at her cunt, the whipped cream mixing with her natural juices.

"Oh fuck, Bankotsu!"

"In a minute, beautiful."

Bankotsu took his time cleaning her out, licking everywhere until not a trace of the sugary substance remained inside her. Then, sliding himself up, Bankotsu slid his hips in moved so he was flush with her groin. Rubbing his cock against her pussy to lubricate, Bankotsu drew a whimper from the wolf demoness and knew it was time. Pressing his head to her entrance, Bankotsu thrust in with one smooth motion, hilting himself in one go.

"Damn you're so tight Ayame."

Bankotsu quickly worked himself into a very quick pace, slamming in and out of the ookami below him. She moaned as he penetrated her, his ample manhood driving her to her completion at a rapid rate. Still aroused from the impromptu blowjob earlier, Bankotsu knew he wouldn't last long and was glad he'd teased Ayame so much beforehand.

"Oh Ban, I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me baby!"

Ayame screamed as she hit her peak, clamping down around Bankotsu as her orgasm wracked her body. Bankotsu couldn't win against the vice grip her cunt had taken and he too reached his peak, shooting thick streams of his cum inside her. Holding each other as their orgasms rode out, the two barely caught their breath before their lips crashed together.

"That was fucking incredible Ban."

"All thanks to you."

The two kissed again before Bankotsu pulled himself free of the wolf demoness. Stretching, he got up and walked to the bathroom, leaving his beautiful classmate tied and exposed for the next round. Watching the human managing to stand and make his way to the toilet after their encounter, Ayame felt that heat boiling in her loins again and silently hoped he'd be back soon.

~~~~~Sango/Kagura~~~~~

"Oh yeah baby, that's the spot right there!" Sango grabbed the back of Kagura's head and guided it firmer against her crotch, encouraging the other woman to keep tonguing her out.

Kagura kept licking, thrusting her tongue in and out of Sango's tight heat, knowing that the athletic girl's climax was the only way to her own. Sango moaned as she started rocking her hips back and forth, riding Kagura's tongue like a small phallus.

"Oh fuck, Kagura!"

Sango came for the third time that day and gushed her juices over Kagura's face, at least what the other woman couldn't lap up in time. Riding her orgasm out, Sango released Kagura's head once and only once she had fully come down for her extremely powerful climax.

"That was incredible Kagura, I really hope we get paired up more often."

Sango remarked as she picked up the dial to the Sybian between Kagura's legs. The Sybian was a special type of 'fucking machine', one that rotated inside the user while it vibrated, producing a major sensory overload.

Sango took the dial and slowly turned both the dildo's rotation and the unit's vibration up in small increments, edging the bound Kagura closer and closer to orgasm. Moaning, the kneeling human woman knew she was helpless to fight the incredibly tormenting sensations or make herself cum, though she was unable to stop herself from tugging at her restraints all the same.

Said restraints consisted of a heavy nipple chain hanging from her tits, a thick leather collar and leash locked to her neck, and thick leather arm binders. The arm binders were essentially long, elbow length leather gloves that were connected by multiple locking straps. Kagura's arms had been slipped into each binder and the leather straps had been pulled and locked tight, forcing her arms tight against her back, nicely pushing her tits out an leaving her without the use of her hands. A pair of straps went across her chest and locked on her back to ensure that she wouldn't be using her appendages until Sango saw fit to release them.

"Sango please!"

Sango grinned as she slowly increased the sensations generated to Kagura. Soon enough, Kagura was a writhing, panting mess and as the Sybian produced the strongest vibrations yet, she felt her orgasm about to hit her. Then suddenly, the stimulation dropped off and the human female was left hanging.

"FUCK!! Sango!!"

"Beg sweetie."

"Please fucking let me cum!"

"That's my girl."

Kagura bucked as the stimulation was maxed out and in seconds she shot over the edge of her first orgasm. The stimulation didn't lessen a bit as she rode her orgasm and Kagura felt the sensations building more and more heat in her abdomen. Just as she was coming down a second climax hit her and wracked her body even harder than the first.

"I take it you enjoy the Sybian huh?"

Kagura was unable to answer as the machine built her up again. Tears welled in her eyes as the machine unceasingly stimulated her, driving her right up to a third, even more explosive orgasm. As she came, Kagura's body went absolutely numb, unable to do anything but feel the pleasure that demolished her. Finally, as she was starting to come down from her third peak the Sybian stopped its hellish and heavenly work.

Finally recovering her breath and the ability to control her muscles, a sweaty and still panting Kagura looked up at Sango, their eyes locking together. Leaning in, Sango captured the other woman's lips with her own, Kagura gladly allowing her tongue entrance.

"So, how was it for you?" Sango teased as she stepped back and started to help Kagura stand on still shaky legs.

"That was incredible."

"So, what do you think? Want to grab a shower, order Chinese, maybe fuck the delivery boy, and watch a couple movies for the rest of the night?"

"That sounds perfect right about now."

Sango leaned in to kiss her once more before taking hold of her leash and dragging her off into the bathroom to get clean so they could soon get dirty once again.

~~~~~Kagome/Kouga~~~~~

"Come on puppy, be a good boy and do as you're told."

Kouga glared up at her from his place on the floor. He was currently on hands and knees in the basement of Kagome's apartment, and about as embarrassed as he could ever remember being. That was really a product of their positions, states of dress, and exactly what Kagome wished him to do.

Position wise he was definitely submitted; kneeling in front of the standing human girl. A girl, he noted, that was developing quite the dominant streak.

Clothing wise, Kagome was from right off the street. Fully dressed in a fairly short skirt, a white T-shirt, bra, panties, shoes, and socks, she was perfectly acceptable. Kouga however, wasn't. First, he'd been told to strip down until he was as naked as the day he was born, which he did. Then Kagome had started to "dress" him.

First was a collar she'd bought from the nearby pet store. It was made of black leather and could be secured with a padlock, which she'd done. In addition, a set of tags labeling him as "puppy" had been added to the collar and detailed his "owner's" information on it. A length of chain had then been wrapped around the base of his tail, pulling it up and exposing his ass. The chain had been locked at the tail, pulled up to the collar, and locked to it as well. Finally, a thick cock ring had been worked around the base of his cock and balls, to "capture puppy's erection" as Kagome had put it.

"Come on boy, eat up. I don't want to have to punish you."

Kouga glared at the dog bowls, one filled with water and the other with dog food, before lowering his head in defeat. He lapped up some of the cool water before hesitantly taking a mouthful of the food. Kagome lightly patted his hind in reward as he started eating.

Though he would never, ever admit it, he actually kind of enjoyed the food. Squatting down, Kagome reached a hand between the wolf's thighs and grasped his cock from behind. Lightly stroking him, the girl teased him into arousal, his cock getting caught by the ring. Kouga moaned at the feeling of her small, delicate hand gripping his cock, and stroking him as he ate.

"Something's really got my little puppy worked up, is the food that good?" Kagome teased as she released his now erect cock, which wagged between his legs for a second before stilling.

Soon enough, Kouga emptied both of the bowls in front of him and Kagome patted his head as reward before taking hold of his leash and leading him to the other corner of the dim basement. Several of the steel girders used in the construction of the place were left bare in the lowest floor, likely to help flex in temperature changes and such. Mounted to one, Kagome had a massive dildo, aimed right at Kouga's level. The wolf growled lightly as he glared daggers at the human female who held his leash.

"Come on boy, suck it."

Kouga glared at her and let out a low growl, this was just too fucking embarrassing.

"Do it, or I won't hesitate to pull it off, attach it to my new strap-on and fuck you senseless with it. And I won't be using any lube if I do."

Kouga glared but knew he had to. Turning back, he put his lips to the massive faux phallus and started to suck on the tip, coating it with his saliva. Slowly working it into his mouth, he got it in until the back of his throat was contacted by the dildo. Looking down, Kouga found almost half of the phallus still exposed and moaned.

"Come on puppy, take it all in. Just relax your throat and you'll do fine."

Kouga almost whimpered but stretched his throat and allowed the massive phallus to penetrate into him. Slowly, he worked it down into his throat. Inch by inch he consumed it until finally his lips came to the base of the dildo. Slowly, he let some of it slide back out before swallowing it again. Feeling his throat gradually relax to the point that he could work it, Kouga started gently thrusting it in and out of his mouth and throat.

"What a good job you're doing puppy."

Kouga kept working the dildo, a blush coming over his features. Shivering, the wolf felt Kagome's fingers brush his exposed entrance, cold lubricant on the slender digits. Rubbing one around his ring of muscle, she slid one in, using it to get the lube inside him. Searching out his prostate, Kagome found it and began to rub the small, sensitive muscle.

Kouga held back a whine as he continued deep-throating the dildo, slicking it with his saliva. Kagome quickly worked in a second finger, teasing his prostate to make his entrance relax. Adding a third and then a fourth digit to the ookami's well tanned ass, Kagome began to scissor him open with three fingers while one occasionally brushed his most sensitive spot.

"Alright, that's enough boy, turn around and start riding it." Kagome pulled her fingers free and gave the wolf's heavy balls a firm squeeze. Kouga moaned and pulled his mouth free of the large phallus, turning to face the ningen girl. Looking up at her pleadingly, he only got a nod and a pat on the head.

Kouga backed up until the tip of the dildo was against his entrance. Then, slowly he pushed back onto it and felt the head of it breach him. Slowly backing up and pulling forward, Kouga worked the sizeable length into his butt. Eventually, the monster was fully seated between his cheeks and with a nod from Kagome, he started thrusting back and forth on it.

"Oh that's a good puppy!"

Sliding her tight skirt up, Kagome slid her panties to the side and began rubbing her clit furiously, which aroused Kouga to no end. How humiliating, and yet arousing it was; being stripped and collared, riding a dildo while this gorgeous ningen masturbated in front of him.

As he thrust back and forth on the fake phallus, Kouga felt it crushing his prostate with each movement he made and moaned as he felt his cock go absolutely rigid, trapped by the snug ring Kagome had fitted to the base of his manhood.

"Wow boy you certainly look good riding that thing."

Kagome noted the wolf's performance as he worked. He really did look good, his powerful hips thrusting and rolling, propelling him back and forth on the dildo. Even despite the status of being collared and penetrated, Kouga did look every bit the alpha he was.

Kouga continued riding the dildo for several minutes longer while Kagome played with herself on and off, slowly edging herself closer to her orgasm. Eventually, feeling that she was close enough, she stopped her self-stimulation and looked down at Kouga.

"Get off of that thing and stand up."

Kouga got a couple of thrusts in before he stopped his momentum, pulling himself away from the phallus until it popped out of his ass completely. Standing, which wasn't easy with the tightness in his groin, Kouga did as he was told and rested back against the I-beam.

"Now puppy, you're to keep your hands above your head the whole time, or I will have to punish you."

Kneeling before him, Kagome gripped his thick erection with one hand and guided it to her mouth. Letting her fingers slide his foreskin back, she licked at the sensitive crown for a few seconds before slipping it into her mouth.

"Oh fuck that feels incredible Kagome. Ahh, damn it!"

Kouga squirmed as Kagome glared up at him, teeth clamped around his erect penis. The human girl was obviously upset with him, and he realized it was probably for his talking. But then she'd told him to stand damnit, how was he supposed to know? The wolf winced as Kagome bit down with a bit more pressure before releasing his cock from her mouth.

"Bad puppy, no talking! I'm going to have to punish you for that one, puppy."

Kouga knew better than to fight back as she grabbed his cock and wrenched his foreskin back none too gently, holding it back with her left hand. Her right hand than went to the head of his dick, nails scraping against the sensitive flesh. Kouga squirmed and jumped as she teased and tormented him, his cock begging for relief from the painful and pleasurable sensations.

After a few minutes, Kagome stopped raking her nails over his dick and settled for smacking it around a few times. Through it all, the ookami hadn't lost a bit of his erection; cock standing full and proud trapped within the ring.

"Are you gonna be a good puppy now?"

Kouga nodded and Kagome rewarded him by putting her sweet lips back to his cock, taking him into her mouth once again. The alpha male struggled to stand as the temptress in front of him did her magic, driving him to the depths of insanity with her abilities.

"Alright puppy, time to make your owner cum. Get on top of me boy, and don't even think of touching yourself or that ring."

Kagome released Kouga's cock and moved to kneel on hands and knees on a soft blanket she'd laid out earlier. Kouga immediately got behind her on hands and knees, his own frame dwarfing hers. Seeing as she was thoroughly wet, he put his pre-cum slicked head to her womanhood and let the head push inside her.

Moaning as he penetrated her, Kagome moaned and worked herself back onto him. Their hips quickly met, Kouga's bound length sheathed in her wetness. Drawing back, Kouga started thrusting, rolling his hips and working his cock back and forth in and out of Kagome's tight core.

"Oh puppy I'm so close, don't stop!"

Kouga started thrusting harder and faster, driving Kagome closer and closer to orgasm. It didn't take long before it hit her and she screamed as she reached her peak, her orgasm crashing over her like a massive wave. Thrusting into her while she came, Kouga desperately tried to join her but the ring on his cock prohibited his orgasm entirely.

"Stop puppy."

Kouga ceased his movement though whined in frustration as he was still denied. Pulling away from him, Kagome rolled onto her back and pulled the muscular, sweaty wolf on top of her. Kissing, she giggled and prompted a look from Kouga.

"Puppy tastes like rubber and dog food. Speaking of puppy, would you like to come now?"

Kouga whimpered and nodded, his length bound and hard as it had ever been between his legs.

"Well...maybe after I cum again."

Kagome tugged on the leash and got up to head upstairs. Kouga inwardly groaned and wished for the damn cock ring to just break. Either that, or for this gorgeous ningen girl to never release him from it.

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

Alright, there's the next set. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone, welcome to the next installment of ASC, I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry it took so long, I've just been struggling for ideas and my times to write seem to go along with the times at which my exhaustion reaches its peak. I really will try to write quickly, though I may be introducing a new, high school centered fic, possibly.

Esha Napoleon- Thanks!

Pineapple55- Oh, don't we all?!

Yuti-chan- Thanks!

raptor-akida- Thanks!

Breesasha- Here you go!

HiDiNgFrOmYoU- Hehehehehe! Thanks!

StaRiieDustTraCkS- Thank you for the compliments, I'm glad it came out well. And I certainly hope yu catch your breath soon, the last I thing I need is an involuntary manslaughter charge. :P And yeah, I personally loved that one, and it won't be the last of dom-Kagome, she's turning into quite the devil!

Thanks so much for reading, please review, it really, really does encourage me to write!!!

~~~~~Rin & Shippo~~~~~

Shippo moaned as Rin stroked his fully erected member, her lubricated hand working to capture as much of his blood as possible with the snap on leather cock ring placed around his manhood. Rin worked the fox demon, getting him nice and hard before grabbing a blindfold off of her nightstand. Leaning in for a kiss, the two connected their lips briefly before Rin pulled back and covered the fox's gorgeous green eyes with the black satin.

"Oh, kinky."

The male remarked as his vision disappeared, leaving him with his sense of smell and his hearing. His hearing was giving him the sound of light giggling from the girl, and his nostrils were picking up her building arousal.

Rin hopped off of the bed after covering the bound kitsune's eyes, leaving to get a rather special item she wanted to bring into the bedroom. Shippo tugged lightly as his restraints but made no move to really go after her, even though he could claw or snap the rope holding him without a major effort.

The fox was naked, on his back with his arms and legs tied loosely to the four corners of the bed. Lying spread-eagled, Shippo had been treated to a leather snap-on cock ring that had been strapped to its snuggest setting before Rin started working him to his full hardness.

"Ready for a little fun Shippo?"

"Sure thing beautiful."

Rin giggled lightly as she got back onto the bed. Moving beside the fox, she began to stroke him again as she took in his body. Shippo was definitely good looking, it had to be said. His body was long, and lean, much like a swimmer, with just enough muscle under his decently tanned skin. His green eyes contrasted his red hair and tail beautifully, as well as the soft red pubic fur he sported between his legs. Speaking of between his legs, Rin quickly got his ample manhood to its fully erect state and peeled his foreskin back to bear the sensitive crown of his penis.

"Now just relax and let me do all the work, Shippo."

"You got it, baby."

Rin smirked as she put a thick drop of lubricant on her finger and smeared it directly over the head of his penis, the cold substance making a thick contact with his skin. He held back a light shiver as the human girl worked it in before he could feel her reaching out for something else.

"Again, just stay nice and relaxed Shippo."

Rin lubricated the object in her hands and then placed the tip of it to Shippo's cock. Getting the slender rod into his slid, she guided it to his urethra and eased it in, the lube making an easy job of it all. Gently working the rod down, she eased in several inches, one short step at a time. Once she had it in as far as it needed to go, Rin grabbed a rubber band and got it around the head of Shippo's manhood. With his foreskin retracted, she looped the band a couple of times, both keeping his head exposed and keeping the rod in place in his cock.

"Alright I give up, what on earth did you just stick in my manhood?"

"A sparkler."

"What?"

"You know, one of those little kid fireworks. The ones that produce a bunch of little fake sparks and tingle against your skin."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am. Now make me see sparks or it isn't coming out anytime soon."

Rin flicked open her lighter and lit the tip of the sparkler, causing it to start giving off the practically heatless sparks. Closing her lighter, she set it aside before turning and moving to put her womanhood over Shippo's face, her body lying facing his manhood.

"Don't those things burn really hot?"

"Yeah, anywhere from about one thousand to three thousand degrees." Shippo jumped at that one, struggling lightly against the ropes holding him.

"Oh don't worry, this one is good for about five hundred, and it doesn't have oxygen within so if it were to meet your skin it would go out pretty much instantly. Plus, the way it burns the heat doesn't transfer through the rod it goes out into the sparks. So you're perfectly safe Shippo, this thing won't hurt your little weenie I promise."

"Hey!"

"Didn't I tell you to lick me, or should I put a second sparkler in your dick?"

Shippo jumped into action and started licking her out, his tongue going up to meet her perfect womanhood. Rin moaned lightly and lowered herself so her cunt was right on Shippo's face. The gorgeous fox quickly became immersed in his work, lapping up her juices as they flowed free.

All the while, Rin watched his legs twitch and strain lightly against their restraints as the sparks tickled his thighs, his legs, his cock, his balls, and the base of his abdomen. In just a minute or two the thing was over half way down, and the human was getting very close to her orgasm.

"Oh god your tongue is so great Shippo."

The fox male couldn't answer verbally but his aching erection got that much harder with her praises, and he kicked up the pace on his work, driving her towards her impending climax. Holding herself back, Rin waited until the sparkler was less than an inch from Shippo's tip. Meanwhile, the kitsune could definitely feel the toy bearing down on him, the sparks landing more frequently and more and more on his sensitive head.

"Oh damn Shippo!"

Rin cried and came right as the sparkler burned to the fox's tip. Rin juices flowed like a river as her climax hit her like an ocean. Shippo pretty much jerked right off of the bed at the pleasurable and painful sensation of the firework going out in his cock. As he did, the stimulation took him over the edge and he was right alongside Rin in their combined orgasm.

Rocking herself down from her peak, Rin eventually pulled herself from Shippo, allowing the fox some relief from the smell, taste, and feel of her pussy on him, which had been keeping him hard as a rock. Seeing the twin small trails of semen running from Shippo's tip, Rin surmised that he had enjoyed it too.

Grabbing the rubber band holding his foreskin back, Rin pulled the band free as she gave him a little jerk. Several jets of his cum, and the small remainder of the sparkler shot out onto his stomach. Seeing as he was still hard, Rin grabbed another firework and slid it into his semen lubed urethra without any trouble. she put the rubber

band back on with his head exposed, and then laid down beside the fox boy.

"That was great Shippo. Now let's get some rest before round two. And don't worry, I'll be sure to wake you up when it's time." As she ended her sentence, Rin's foot lightly kicked the fox's still hard cock, making him moan slightly and silently hope that round two was starting in the very near future.

~~~~~Ginta & Hakkaku~~~~~

Hakkaku tugged at the restraints, finding himself unable to do much more than inadvertently wiggle his ass at the horny, devilish little wolf standing behind him. Truth be told, the alpha of the two had always inwardly wanted to try submitting to his younger, beta sibling at one point.

"Wow, you really do have a great hind end, big brother. I can't wait to sink my cock into it."

Hakkaku bit back a whimper as his cock somehow hardened more than it already was.

"First though, a bit of retribution for the all of the times you've held me on the verge of my climax without letting me cum."

Hakkaku once again tugged at his restraints, which had been tied to his wrists and ankles, and then run under the couch he was tied over and tied together. Bent over and spread wide, he couldn't do anything to stop his beloved sibling from selecting one of his favorite discipline tools and walking back over to his bound older brother.

The tool in question was a leather paddle, painful enough in its own right before you counted it's special feature. Small, little pin pricks dotted the surface of the paddle on one side, which concentrated the swing power onto small spots and made for a very painful and effective discipline. Giving it a few test swings, Ginta stepped up behind Hakkaku and rested the covered side of the paddle against the bound ookami's ass.

"Ready, big brother?"

"Hai, my sweet Ginta."

Hakkaku jumped as the first swing hit him. It was strong and smooth, and more than a little painful. He bit back a moan as the next one hit, and did it again for the third. Ginta quickly worked up a rhythm, landing blows back and forth on each cheek.

"Oh fuck Ginta, this hurts!"

"Not exactly breaking news to me lover; you're the one who enjoys giving me those three hour long 'training' sessions with this thing."

Hakkaku realized in that instant just how tough, or masochistic, his otouto was. Still, despite the burning red state of his ass, his cock hadn't deflated a bit and was still standing proud between his outstretched legs, silently begging for attention.

"That'll do for now, I hope you're ready for me Hakkaku."

Setting the paddle aside, Ginta stroked his own erection, ensuring the lube he'd applied earlier was evenly coating his manhood. Putting his length to Hakkaku's already lubed ass, he pushed inside and was rewarded with a grunt by his brother.

"Fuck, didn't expect that."

"Sorry big bro, couldn't hold off any longer."

Ginta didn't waste any time and started fucking his sibling, thrusting in and out at a quick pace. Hakkaku's ass was so tight, Ginta knew he didn't have long before his peak would hit. Thrusting harder and harder into his beloved older brother's ass, Ginta tried to angle himself to keep hitting the other wolf's prostate. He kept up his rhythm and soon found himself at the point of no return.

"Hakkaku!"

Ginta let out a howl as he came and shot his load off into his brother, the first time he'd ever done so. Milking himself dry, the uke pulled himself out of his seme. Said dominant ookami whimpered, his cock maddeningly hard and on the verge of bursting forth his seed. He had been one thrust away from completion when Ginta stopped, leaving him with the pain of a denied release.

"And I suppose this is where the fun really begins, huh big brother?"

~~~~~Naraku & Miroku~~~~~

"So, are your accommodations to your liking Miroku?"

"Just great."

Naraku surveyed his latest conquest. The bound human male was suspended, right at cock level, in a tight, clean hogtie. The ropes had him snugly bound and held right at the level to be thoroughly used by his captor.

Grabbing the lube he had sitting nearby, Naraku scooped some out onto his cock and rubbed it in, thoroughly coating his fast thickening member. Then, taking some more, he rubbed it against Miroku's tight hind end, slipping a finger into the ningen male. Miroku moaned as he was penetrated and his prostate was found by the spider hanyou.

"There we go, little Miroku's out to play at last. And I must say, he is a little Miroku."

"Hey!"

The hanyou laughed as he gave the other male's underwhelming manhood a light squeeze.

"I never said it wasn't beautiful though, as is the rest of you."

Miroku blushed lightly as the other male stepped back and picked up a short leather flogger. Spinning it a couple of times, Naraku flicked it up between Miroku's legs and the strands thwacked him right in the groin.

"Oww!"

"Aww, does your little manhood not like it?"

Naraku repeated the hit a couple of times before tossing the flogger aside and stepping up to Miroku. Guiding his fully engorged cock with one hand, he held the human with the other and guided himself in. Miroku moaned at the gigantic intruder in his ass, forcing himself to relax and embrace its slow penetration into his hind end.

"I'm not so bad huh Miroku? I did just give you a bigger manhood."

Miroku's retort was swallowed by a gasp for air as the last of Naraku's cock entered him. After giving the ningen a second to adjust, the spider pulled back and then thrust in slowly once again. As he did, his cock brushed Miroku's prostate and the human moaned in delight at the feeling.

"There we go, now you're ready."

Naraku pulled back to the tip of his dick and thrust back in, getting into a fairly quick rhythm. Working himself in and out of the human's very tight ass, the spider reached under and started lightly stroking the human in time. Miroku moaned and twisted in his restraints, unable to do anything to provide himself with more stimulation. After a while, Naraku stopped moving, his manhood balls deep in Miroku and his hand just holding Miroku's tip.

"Please don't stop."

"I'm not, I just want you to take over for a bit."

Miroku tried to argue but knew it would be pointless. Working his muscles he tried to thrust himself back and forth in his restraints. With nothing for leverage, he was soon sweating and panting, having moved very little. Eventually, he got a bit of a rhythm going, pulling off of Naraku's dick as he moved his own further up the spider's hand and vice versa.

"That'll do gorgeous."

Naraku took over once more and started fucking the human senseless. He took on a fast and hard pace, plowing the ningen with his cock and showing him who the dominant of the two was. In what seemed like seconds, his peak was on him and Naraku did nothing to stop it. He came hard inside Miroku, flooding the ningen's ass with his seed. While he did so, he clamped down on the human's cock, denying him his own orgasm.

"Oh please Naraku!"

"I think it'll have to wait till tomorrow beautiful."

"What?! No, you can't do that!"

"Oh but I can, and I am. Now I have some things to do around the house, I'm sure you'll be alright till I get back, no?"

The precum rolling from Miroku's tip was eerily in time with the tears rolling down his face in frustration as Naraku denied him and left him to suffer his unfulfilled arousal.

~~~~~Inuyasha & Jakotsu~~~~~

Inuyasha tried to move and found himself thoroughly stuck. Jakotsu had been gone for what felt like forever to the impatient hanyou, and before he'd left he'd strapped Inuyasha down to his bed. Hands and feet had been locked into spreader bars, and then the bars had been locked to the head and foot boards of Jakotsu's bed.

Of course, Jakotsu had taken that opportunity to slide an E-stim butt plug in his ass, and Inuyasha had spent the majority of his time staring at the red and black wires which came from between his legs, running down to the end of the bed, over the foot board, and disappeared to the base of the bed, where the controller undoubtedly was.

Apparently not, as suddenly Inuyasha felt a faint buzzing in his hind and the nerves in his ass started firing. The controller must be remote, Inuyasha concluded, as the electric signals coming from the plug stirred his sensitive inner nerves into action. Feeling his cock rise, he squirmed lightly as his prostate took a direct hit of the electricity, and immediately a small spurt of precum started to rise to his tip.

"Oh hell."

'Enjoying yourself there Inuyasha."

"Jakotsu."

"You know, I'm a little angry with you Inuyasha."

"Why?"

"Because..." The nude human climbed onto the bed, remote in hand, and straddled the bound hanyou. "You didn't give me that gorgeous cock of yours last time. I mean sure, I got to suck you off, which was excellent, but I never got to feel this immense piece of meat inside me."

Jakotsu slid Inuyasha's foreskin back with his fingers and massaged his head with his thumb while he spoke. Inuyasha moaned, both from the tender caress to his manhood and Jakotsu increasing the strength of the electricity in his ass.

"Enjoying this Inuyasha?"

"Yes, oh hell yes."

"Good. Now give me what I want big man."

Jakotsu turned the butt plug's strength up a bit before taking Inuyasha's organ in his mouth. Leaving it in just long enough for his saliva to wet the monster, Jakotsu moved to straddle him again and lowered his already lubricated ass onto Inuyasha's big dick.

"Oh that's it right there."

Jakotsu moaned as the head of Inuyasha's cock slid past his ring of muscle. Lowering himself, he slowly took inch after inch of the gorgeous hanyou into himself. None of his various dildos and plugs compared to the feeling of the hanyou's silky, rigid, hot shaft burying itself in him.

Lowering himself all of the way down, Jakotsu pulled back up and started riding the dog. Angling himself, Jakotsu hit his own prostate with every thrust, driving himself closer and closer to his completion. Inuyasha however, wasn't able to last him out, thanks to the stimulation of the E-stim butt plug and the tight heat of Jakotsu's ass. He quickly bucked against his restraints and came, flooding Jakotsu's ass with his seed.

"Oh Jakotsu, that was incredible."

"I'm sure it was. But you didn't outlast me pup, so I think a blowjob is in order."

"Sure, just turn that plug off first."

"Not a snowball's chance in hell sweetie."

Jakotsu pulled off of him and moved up, putting his cock to Inuyasha's lips. The hanyou couldn't do anything but take the effeminate male's ten inch cock in his mouth. Slowly working it in, he relaxed his throat and took the entirety of it inside. Jakotsu started thrusting slowly, face fucking him with his very impressive tool.

"Oh Inu this is fantastic, though I have one more thing I want for right now."

Pulling his cock free of Inuyasha's mouth, Jakotsu turned around and lowered himself back over Inuyasha's face. The dog hanyou was too horny to argue and immediately started tonguing the human out, lapping his own cum from the other male's entrance. Jakotsu moaned at the sensation and at seeing his pup's dick hard as a rock already.

"Oh Inu, so quick for round two."

The dog hanyou blushed as he devoured his spent semen from Jakotsu's tight cavern, desperately hoping for the male to ride him again. Unfortunately, the human decided to take matters into his own hands so to speak and jerked himself off in time with the thrusts of Inuyasha's tongue. It took seemingly seconds before Jakotsu moaned and shot his own load over Inuyasha's abdomen and groin, his sticky seed getting into the silver, furry pubic hair of hid dog demon lover.

"Oh Inuyasha, that was fantastic. I think I'm gonna need a quick break, but you just sit tight and stay hard, I'll be back to fuck you before you know it."

Inu moaned and thrust his hips as best he could as Jakotsu got up from the bed and left the room, turning back to wink at Inuyasha as he cranked the intensity on the plug and tossed the controller aside, leaving Inuyasha to struggle against its pleasurably torturous sensations.

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

Alright, there's the next section, I hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took so long again. I did fairly well writing the pairings until I got to Jakotsu and Inu, predictably the one I thought would be easiest to write. Yet, I couldn't come up with anything I liked for days.

And, it should go without saying but I don't advise the use of sparklers in the bedroom for any purpose, they only work that way in fantasy.

Thanks a ton for reading, and please review!!!


	26. Chapter 26

The Next Morning

"Good morning everyone. Did you all sleep well?"

His response was mixed. The tops out of his picks seemed to all have slept fantasticaly, while strangely, the majority of the bottoms looked like they hadn't slept at all, and several looked ready to cry from need to orgasm.

"I'm guessing some of you didn't follow my instruction to get a full night's sleep. Pity, as I'm almost sure it'll affect your test scores."

"Test? I thought we weren't getting any assignments in this class?" Inuyasha asked as his brow furrowed.

"I said you wouldn't be getting any real, traditional assignments or grades. And that is still true. This test won't affect your grades, which are all exceptional, but it will affect your pleasure over the break we have coming up."

"Oh yeah, we have a week off don't we?"

"Indeed we do. Which is why I picked today to cover enforced chastity, and its effects. Today, we will cover it, through a lecture mainly, and you will take an immediate test on what you learned. Your scores will determine if you spend the week in a chastity device and if so what type."

Several members of the class moaned, namely those who hadn't slept well and hadn't cum the night before. Tanaka grinned and finished his morning cup of coffee, standing in front of the class.

"So, wait, is it if we pass we don't have to wear one, if we fail we do?" Miroku asked, his orgasm still denied him from the previous evening with Naraku, who currently was holding back a laugh at the tortured look on the ningen's face.

"Not quite. My current position is that the highest scoring male and female, or just the single highest scorer will be free of a device. The next in line will be given the most comfortable devices, and the lowest scorers will be given the most intrusive, cumbersome models. So, really, there's no pass or fail, simply your score relative to your classmates. But don't worry too much Miroku, you're all getting this stuff now, so you have just as good a chance as anyone else."

Tanaka grinned, easily spotting the human's exhaustion and denied libido. Much like Sesshomaru, the human hadn't been allowed to cum the night before and would likely pay dearly for it when trying to concentrate.

"Alright, let's begin. First, the basic question of it all; what is enforced chastity. Enforced chastity is what it sounds like if you brake the phrase down; it is controlling a person's ability to perform sexually. It can apply to all different forms of sex, and can be acheived many different ways. The major categories of chastity are stopping a person from having sex with others, at least in the penetrative sense, and stopping a person from having any kind of sexual release.

Chastity can mean that you don't allow a person to penetrate another, or don't allow them to be penetrated by another. Full enforced chastity requires not only that, but also forbiding masturbation by the chastised. Similarly, in full chastity it is not uncommon for virtually all erogenous zones to be off limits, so for example, the groin, the ass, and the nipples are all under the dominant's control.

Chastity can be self enforced or mechanically enforced. Self enforced is essentially you tell yourself not to have sex or masturbate at all, or at least you strictly limit yourself. It is a common practice with some buddhist monks and in some other human religions as well. Mechanical enforcement is essentially using a device of some sort to shield your genitalia, and then using a mechanical device or computer program to stop yourself from removing it.

There are actually several programs for this, such as timed safes, random password generators which can send a randomized safe code to your computer and hold it in a locked computer program for a set period of time. Using combination locks on a safe, and taking a picture can also be used. Programs exist which will take the picture file and hold it for a set period of time, or until a keyholder given the password to the file, unlocks it and reveals the code for the safe.

Simpler are methods such as freezing the keys, using a wax seal around them, or using plastic numbered locks, which serve as a reminder of the chastised state, and how it shouldn't be broken.

But, the most popular form of enforced chastity is keyholder. It entails a chastised person, kept either by their word or locked in a device, who is at the mercy of another, a 'keyholder', quite literally the one who holds the keys to their sex. Most popular are standard padlocks or plastic single use locks, which come printed with unique serial code on them. The lock can be put on, a picture can be taken with a newspaper or other reliable source of the date, and then the keyholder will know if the lock has been removed as it will not relock once broken off.

Now one big question is why? That is a complex answer, which takes a good bit of explaining. First, it is a potential sex drive boost. Not being able to masturbate or touch oneself makes for a bigger desire to have sex. This makes it common for couples looking to spice up their sex life. It also has a strong psychological effect on the locked. The feeling of being aroused and yet having no way to satisfy oneself is considered to be a very unique and powerful experience. And it is a direct interruption to the natural order of the sex drive. Being able to sexually function for pleasure, reproduction, and so on is a built in and very base instinct. Having that taken away, and the organs controlling those functions causes a deep psychological reaction.

It is also a major means of power exchange. Chastity is literally keeping someone in a chaste state, free from having sex or touching themselves. Thus, having that control over another puts you virtually in control of them entirely. It is a very popular trend in BDSM circles and even in more mundane relationships.

For example, cuckolding relies heavily on chastity. The wife locks up poor hubby and only grants him relief in exchange for money, items, allowing her to have sex with more virile partners, etc. And in BDSM relationships, it allows the master or mistress almost complete control, as the submissive's sex drive is now essentially their property.

Of course, this does work for both men and women. For males, a full belt that covers the penis and balls works, as does a less intrusive cage or restriction that blocks the penis from being touched and usually from acheiving a full erection. Similarly, a set of piercings can allow for the blocking of an erection by a small padlock or by piercing jewelry placed into the piercings. Ancient Roman and Greek societies actually used such things in some effect to chastise or, infibulate prisoners and such. Tying the penis back was actually for all intents and purposes the first aerodynamic advantage taken by Olympic athletes.

For a female, chastity can be enforced either via a full shield that covers the genitalia, barring entrance and any direct clitoral stimulation, or certain piercings can be used. If the outer labia are pierced, locks or rings can join them, barring penetration though allowing for normal bodily functions. Similarly, the clit can sometimes be covered to somewhat "remove" that intense pleasure sensor from the equation. While they are the main methods for female chastity, there is actually a third that's gaining some popularity. Essentially, it involves covering the genitalia save for directly over the labia. Then, a large rod is inserted into the female and secured in place. The rod is kept hollow and can be filled with a soft silicone or gel insert. This allows the keyholder or really anyone for that matter to enjoy sex with the locked female, though she receives little to no stimulation.

Another big question regarding chastity is how long it must be enforced before results are shown. And the answer to that is almost no time at all. Almost immediately, the psychological aspect begins to set in on the locked individual. And any sexual teasing immediately begins to build up as the chaste has no ability to relieve themselves of their desires."

Tanaka continued on for quite a long time, explaining all of the ins and outs of chastity, and going into serious detail on every aspect of it. Finally, when he was done he immediately handed out a test to each student. At 500 questions and an essay as to "the benefits of chastity and bein chaste", all fifteen pupils were occupied for several hours. During which, Tanaka made himself more coffee, looked over their lesson plans, looked over the class to try and predict the test rankings, and eventually broke out a few dildos and plugs and started pleasuring himself.

Several hours later, the last test taker, Miroku, was finished.

"All done."

"Yep."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you did fine."

"Yeah right."

"Seriously, don't worry about it beautiful. Now, you guys can all go relax in the other room and take a nap on the bed or whatever. Just no cumming anyone."

The class departed for the large bed and all spread out on it, eyes crossed after the exam.

"Damn that was hard. There was so much shit on that test." Inuyasha yawned and snuggled up against his sibling, Kouga spooning him from behind.

"Tell me about it, I got my ass handed to me on that one."

"Much of it was repetitive, you just had to read the questions correctly."

Inuyasha eyed his sibling and went back to sleeping against the male's toned chest. Meanwhile, Tanaka ran the tests through a scorer and read the essays, which were ironic as hell. His pupils had all written multiple pages detailing, essentially, why they should be locked up when they were all fighting not to be. Soon enough, he had teh essays graded and the tests were all run through the scorer and graded. Adding the two scores, he got the two top scorers and walked into the back room.

"Sesshomaru, and Kagura, congrats, neither of you is going to be locked. The rest of you, front and center next to my desk. I want you all lined up single file, hands behind your backs."

The two winners grinned while everyone else groaned and got up, moving to do as they were told.

"Now, let's start with the females. Second best woman was Sango, so you'll be getting the William Jones styled belt."

Tanaka pulled a slim profiled, steel and rubber belt from one of the numerous boxes on his main table. Getting the main waistband around Sango, her pulled the chains up behind her, and then pulled the crotch plate snug to her front. Locking it after getting it adjusted right, he allowed her to examine it. It had a fairly thick crotch plate, with two rows of perforations to allow for hygiene. The back chains had two to each cheek and were thick and strong. The padlock was secured around a round locking tab, which protected the padlock's shackle from taking damage. Overall it was very comfortable and very secure belt, with a beautiful set of lines to it which gripped Sango's athletic frame perfectly.

"So, how do you like it?"

"I like it now, I'm sure I'll come to hate it soon."

"Oh, you will, don't doubt it. Now, Ayame, you're next. You'll be fitted with a corset type chastity piercing."

Taking a length of flexible, but very strong metal cord, Tanaka worked it through her piercings, drawing her labia together and over her clit. Once getting everything snug, he crossed the wires and used a special serial taged clamping lock over them. It clamped down and firmly held the cord ends together, keeping the wolf demoness from touching anything between the legs.

"Rin, you're next my dear. This one is a bit more intrusive I'm afraid."

Tanaka's kit was actually an outfit. The shiny, steel belt went on and locked snug, the multiple layers of plate covering her womanhood. Then, what looked like a locking metal bra went on, covering her second most sensitive erogenous zones. A set of thigh cuffs that matched the belt and bra went on and were chained together, insuring that it would be skirts or nothng for Rin for the next week. The final part of the ensemble was a butt plate for the chastity belt. While the chains held it on securely, the plate covered her rear entrance, and would keep her speared on a mild plug. Locking the plate in place, Tanaka eased it into her rear, getting a moan from the girl. Secured in place, he latched the top of the plate to the rear of the waist shield.

"Now, if you need this out, you can simply unlatch it. But, the plate is locked on, and it's on a spring so it will hold itself open if it isn't latched in place. And of course, the plug is locked to the plate."

Rin blushed and whimpered when she reached down to feel metal where her womanhood usually was. Touching her breasts yielded the same result, and immediately felt a strong heat pool in her abdomen, a beat she knew she couldn't release for the better part of nine days to come. Suddenly the human wished she had a bigger butt plug in.

"Alright then, that just leaves you, Kagome my dear."

Tanaka had a belt that appeared to be a hybrid of Sango's and Rin's, but for the thick front plates. They would cover her clit and shield her outer labia beautifuly, but in the center a long, thick rod extended in. It was hollow and had the material of what was called a Fleshlight, a male masturbator, inside it, molded to simulate an actual vagina.

"This is going to take a bit to get in."

Tanaka lubed the rod and pressed it and the whole front plate assembly save the outermost shield to Kagome's cunt. She gasped as it slowly parted her lips and slid in. The Rod was easily withing a foot long, and by time it was fully sheathed in her she was going nuts with embarassment and arousal.

"That's our good girl."

Tanaka got the waist band and secured it around her waist, just baove the contour of her hips. The thick double chains came down her back and connected to a secure top plate that went over the others and locked firm to the front of the waistband. Holes in the bottom allowed for easy hygiene, and a built in battery pack on the back of the waistband allowed for Tanaka to torment her for days, thanks to the remote activated vibrators along the rod penetrating her.

"Now the breast plates."

Tanaka picked up a steel bra looking thing, much like he had for Rin. Only, on the current set a pair of cups with a small hole in the center of each came first. Placing one over each of the girls' firm, large breasts, Tanaka slid a rod through each nipple piecing to hold the cups on, and place a nice tug on her nipples. Then, the bra covers went over and locked behind her back, sealing away her breasts from her touch.

A set of thigh cuffs locked on next, though Tanaka ensured the chain was a few links shorter than the one on Rin. Additionally, he picked up a pair of locking heels, not too severe as to really hurt her after a week of wearing, but tall enough that the female would come to despise them in every way. He slipped them on her feet and padlocks ensured they would stay nice and snug.

Finally, a butt plate similar to the one on Rin went locked to the back of the front plate of Kagome's belt. Attached was a mammoth butt plug, which Tanaka lubed and guided into the human female. The rear clip however, wasn't the simple latch it was on Rin's belt. A set of prongs on the back of the waistband meshed with those on the plate and locked like interlaced fingers.

"How the hell do I get this thing off?"

"Simple, with the remote."

Handing her a small black remote with a single button on it, she took it and hit the button. The back plate unlatched and sprung open fast, sucking the plug out with it. Kagome gasped at the feeling and blushed as her ass gave up the gigantic intuder.

"I guess I don't have to tell you watch out for the spring on this one. Oh, and know that the times and durations you open the back plate for are logged in a small chip in the belt. If I think you're leaving it out too much, I may just compensate with a few extra days locked, or I might call you to tell you, or of course I may just warn you in this way."

Tanaka produced _his_ remote and hit one of the buttons. Immediately, Kagome moaned and clutched at the belt, feeling the vibrations deep within her. She blushed as her juices started to run from her, the holes conveniently draining onto her thighs and running down her legs.

"Quite the nasty product isn't it?"

"I'm going to die if I wear this for a week."

"That's what all the poor souls who get locked in that thing say. Yet, of all of the women I've locked into these, none have died from wearing them, and many who I belted in have not been released since."

"What, is this a hobby?"

Tanaka chuckled and kicked the vibrations on the belts up a bit.

"No my dear, I do some work with a premium bondage company, Prestige Dominance. I've done R&D work with them on several products over the years, including that total chastity system, and have handled many customer relations. Now, onto the men, Jakotsu, you were second best so lets start with you."

Jakotsu stepped up and was fitted with a CB-Curve chastity cage. It consisted of an acrylic backing ring that hinged shut behind his cock and balls. A pin with a cutout, to allow a padlock's shackle, was inserted through the top of the ring, a flared base holding it to the ring. A plastic cage, long and curved with two guiding pins, met with the back ring. Two holes on the sides of the ring accomodated the guide pins, and the locking pin went through a hole in the top of the tube.

Getting a comfortable size ring on, secure but still allowing for circulation and urinating, Tanaka slipped what he guesstimated the right length locking pin to be. Then, the cage was slid over Jakotsu's flaccid penis. Getting the pins all in place, Tanaka produced a padlock and slipped it into the locking pin, though didn't yet shut it.

"How does that feel, Jak? Too tight, too loose, right on?"

"Really good actually. It's snug but it isn't hurting anything."

"Exactly as it should be."

Tanaka locked the padlock and positioned it to rest against the cage. Jakotus threw his arms around the dragon and kissed him, their lips meeting passionately.

"Thank you Jakotsu. Now, Shippo, you did excellent as well. So, for you, I've picked out the 'Body Steel Fashion' belt."

Tanaka picked up the pieces to the belt. It consisted of a steel curved penis tube, a back plate that the balls went into and served to secure the tube, and a series of chains that formed the belt. Taking the chains, he wrapped the main waist chain around, along with the main supports which ran between Shippo's groin, and ran the butt chains between the fox's legs and up his thighs. Getting the whole assembly together, Tanaka got it secure and snug. Getting Shippo's penis and balls into the back plate, he manevuered everything in and got it comfortable, and then took the penis tube. Slipping Shippo's dick into the slender tube, Tanaka pulled the chains taught, connected the ball cover and penis tube, and locked the assembly to the chains.

"There we go, you look good with that on. Kouga, you're next. For you, I think a good Neosteel belt is good. You're lucky, they make on of the most secure, reliable belts on the market."

Kouga stepped forward as Tanaka pulled out the belt. Kamuto made quick work of slipping the waistband around the wolf's waist. Then, taking the inner penis tube, Kouga's penis was slid inside. The tub wrapped around the waist belt as the crotch plate was brought up from beneath Kouga. The plate was pulled taught, covering the tube's attachment to the waist band, and the whole belt was locked together with a quality padlock. Then, taking the locking plug shield, Tanaka picked up a small butt plug and eased it into Kouga's ass. Covering his hind with the shield, Tanaka locked it in place with a seperate padlock.

"There we go. And if for any reason you need to be unlocked, here's the key to the back lock. However, it is a special lock and key system. They mold that key so it'll only work a couple of times before it breaks off. So, weigh your options when you think about unlocking that plug, or you may find yourself stranded till you come back."

"Cool."

Kouga eyed the snug steel and tried to pry fingers around it, to no avail. Tanaka beckoned Naraku forward next and pulled out a Seed Pod Chastity Cage. The pod had a rear opening into which he gently inserted Naraku's balls and then his penis. Once in, a a velcro strap inside held the spider's manhood. The halves of the pod then closed, a loop in the top coming down and reducing the size of the rear opening, insuring that no pull out could happen. Once closed, an alley screw bolted the halves together. Once tightened, Tanaka slid a padlock into the surrounding covering the allen key, blocking any tools from getting to the screw holding the chastity device together.

"There we go Naraku, you're nice and secure. Ginta, you're up."

Tanaka picked up a strong, thick Master Lock and took ahold of the wolf's modest endowment. Ginta had a piercing through the head of his cock, a Prince Albert, as well as the foreskin piercing all of the others had. Slipping the shackle through both piercings, Tanaka pulled the ookami's penis down and slipped the shackle through his guiche piercing. Locking them, Tanaka stepped back and took in the rather femininized Ginta, the poor wolf's cock now held between his legs. But, for Kamuto, that wasn't enough.

"One more thing to do, wolf."

Tanaka got out another product he'd done development on, the 'Skin Stapler'. Which was exactly what it sounded like. The small device could create quick, virtually painless stitches in the outerlayers of the skin.

Deciding to really deny Ginta, he took the wolf and worked the skin of his balls over the length of his locked down shaft. Covering the length of Ginta's penis as best he could, Tanaka introduced a string of staples to the skin and stitched together the sides of skin, leaving Ginta's manhood covered almost in its entirety.

"Comfortable Ginta?"

"Very."

Tanaka leaned in and kissed the now locked beta wolf. Then, he called up Hakkaku.

"Alright Hakkaku, I'm thinking an Enforcer Chastity Belt will do you well."

Tanaka took out the metal and rubber belt and worked the waist band on. Then he slipped Hakkaku's dick into the small tube, which proved to be a bit of a challenge as the wolf filled the tube pretty much completely when he flaccid.

With the tube on and connected to the band, the butt chains were pulled taught and the front shield pulled up and locked in place. Then, Tanaka picked out one of the biggest vibrating butt plugs he owned. Lubing it and Hakkaku's ass, Tanaka slowly woked it home, easing inch after inch inside. Once fully inserted, Tanaka put the butt plate on and locked it snug, ensuring that the plug wasn't coming out.

"God damn that thing is big."

"It is, and it vibrates."

Tanaka switched it on to a low setting and tossed the remote in his desk. The remote had a limited range, unlike the one that came with Kagome's belt, but when out of range the butt plug followed the last command given.

"Hey, don't I get a key for this thing?"

"No, you don't need to take it out."

Hakkaku sighed but tried to adjust to it as Tanaka got out a set of plastering supplies.

"Alright Bankotsu, lie on the table on you back."

Tanaka searched and pulled from under the table a thin, moderate length sound, a thick and long butt plug with a large circular opening and a small valve setup at the base as well as a set of moderate 'Points of Intrigue'; plastic half circles molded with short plastic spikes, which dug into the penis should it try to harden. They came in three lengths, mild, moderate, and severe and ranged from discomfort to downright agony if one got hard

"Now, I'm going to plaster your penis Ban, so I need you to try and stay soft for me, okay?"

"You got it."

Bankotsu felt Tanaka lift his cock and gently work his foreskin back. Then, a lubed sound touched his urethra and slowly slid inside, the dragon carefully easing in the hollow urethral sound. Once in place, the dragon released his cock and pulled it down lightly.

Tanaka started preparing the layers of cast material, and after resting the Points of Intrigue on top of Bankotsu's dick started wrapping the human's cock in the strips. The dragon wrapped his penis, his balls, wrapped them together, and laid the cast material across his whole crotch. Smoothing everything down rewarded the dragon with a sexless looking Bankotsu.

Taking the plug, Tanaka lubed it and gently inserted it into Bankotsu. Once fully inside, he continued with the casting and moved over the boy's guiche, laying the plaster of paris between his legs. Covering Bankotsu's entrance, he left only the wide opening of the plug uncovered by the plaster.

"There we go, just lay still and let everything harden. Now, Miroku, you're up."

Tanaka pulled out a pink CB-2000 chastity cage, along with the severe set of 'Points of Intrigue'. Taking the smallest of the rings, he managed to get Miroku's balls and penis through the thick plastic ring. Unlike the other CB's, the 2000's back ring didn't hinge, but was rather solid, making things a bit more complicated to set up. But, he got Miroku into the ring and then slid the shortest locking pin into place. Slipping the severe set of points in, Tanaka worked the cage on and then used a numbered, plastic one use lock to secure the human's penis prison.

"There we go, that little cock won't be getting out."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding Miroku. But you will have to suffer, knowing that you can pull the cage off and free yourself from those painful points at any time, though doing so will get you into serious trouble upon your return."

Miroku blushed but returned to his spot, leaving Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, worst score in the class puppy."

Sesshomaru swatted his sibling rear with his hand, getting a glare from the hanyou.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For performing so poorly. You should be well versed in chastity, I've kept you locked long enough by now."

"That's all I know, how painful it is now coming because of you."

"Now now, no fighting. Save that for when you want sex and Inuyasha doesn't even want to hear the word. Come on puppy."

Inuyasha stepped up and was greeted with the most agonizing chastity device ever made, the Kali's Teet Bracelet. A metal band lined with brutal spikes, it slipped onto the flaccid penis behind the head and the ends were squeezed together by a padlock. Removal was impossible without the key and any attempt to harden became an excercise in sheer agony.

Tanaka slipped the bracelet on, his the most severe type made, and locked it with a titanium padlock, ensuring that the thing was tamper proof. With Inuyasha's girth, it barely fit comfortably with him completely soft, removal wasn't even thinkable, and Tanaka was sure that any attempt to harden would be excrutiating.

"There we go. Now, I'd suggest you all read up on chastity and its various aspects. When we come back, you'll be retested and your release from your devices will be based on your scores. Also, I have many more belts, tubes, cages, and methods to lock you all up with, and which you try and how long you experience them will vary by your respective scores on whatever topic I test you all on.

But, for right now, you guys can get dressed and go enjoy your vacations. And if any of you really want an orgasm, you can stop at my house and I might offer you a deal of some sort, though I guarantee it will almost certainly require you doing something painful, embarassing, humiliating, demaning or any combination of the four."

The group quickly dressed, contemplating what the dragon had said. Returning to their vehicles, they all tried to adjust to their respective prisons, save Sesshomaru and Kagura.

"So little brother, how does your cock feel?

"Just fucking great. You're gonna torture me this week aren't you?"

Sesshomaru saw the defeated look on his brother's face and leaned in, claiming the boy's soft lips with his own. As they stood kissing in the parking lot, Tanaka came walking out and strode over to them.

"Hello you two. I trust you won't be too hard on your little brother, Sesshomaru."

"No, not too hard, just enough to make him squirm."

Tanaka laughed and leaned in, kissing the dog demon. He did the same with the hanyou, and leaned in to wrap an arm around the inu half demon.

"You know Sesshomaru, I've been thinking about your control over Inuyasha. The way you got his spontaneous orgasms so seemingly effortlessly makes me wonder what else could be accomplished."

"I've been thinking the same thing, what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well, you can order his cum on command, but his dick doesn't always get hard and still works on its own. I think it would be nice to take control of both his orgasm and his erection. It would be nice if you could command him to get hard, and even better if your command could keep him that way."

"You want me to program my pup to get hard on command and stay that way until I allow him to do soften?"

"Exactly."

"You have some very good ideas, Tanaka."

Inuyasha blushed and sighed, resigning himself to several days of endured pain.

"Wait, if I'm going to be...programmed...against my will to be hard all the time, I want out of the bracelet."

"No can do puppy, you did so bad in that test. It'll only be a week or so and you can lose the bracelet, either for freedom or a better chastity device."

Inuyasha rubbed his head in his hands, knowing he was in for a week of hell at Sesshomaru's cruel and gorgeous, and cruel hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thanks for reading, please review~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys, welcome to the next installment of A Special Class. I decided to go right for the good stuff, the Inu and Sess part! I hope you guys enjoy it.

And btw, thank you for all of the reviews you guys sent. I'm sorry I didn't get to list them all here, but time constraints have stopped me. Next time I'll be sure to get you guys, but know that you really do encourage me to update. Speaking of which, I apologize but I can't promise much until about mid to late June, seeing as my current residence affords me little time and no place to write in peace and comfort. But, come mid June I should be back to my comfortable digs.

Thanks again, and I hope you guys like it. To all of you (and you know who you are!) who've put forth kinks and fetishes you'd like, I love it. You guys really make me feel at home, and I'll definitely be incorporating that stuff in the coming chapters! Thanks a lot for reading, and please review!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~Inu & Sess~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha shifted in his restraints, his wrists bound and spread wide by the spreader bar. Said bar was attached to a chain connected to a winch on the ceiling, allowing Sess to effortlessly tighten the chain and leave his little brother hanging above the ground, which he did. Using the winch, he lifted Inu so the hanyou's penis was on level with his vision standing. Then, Sesshomaru grabbed a second spreader bar and locked Inuyasha's feet to it, keeping them wide apart. Using it as a mounting point, he roped another length of chain around the bottom bar and locked it to a hook in the floor.

"There we go, no escape from me now, love."

"This is gonna hurt isn't it?"

"Oh yes it will, very much so my puppy."

Moving forward slightly, Sesshomaru gripped the base of Inuyasha's cock and placed his mouth right in front of it.

"Harden for me, boy."

Sesshomaru started sucking on the head of the hanyou's organ. Almost instantly, blood rushed to his sensitive crown and his penis started to harden...only to be caught by the brutal teeth of the Kali bracelet. Inuyasha bit back a moan as a wave of agony over took his manhood. Trying to fight his erection down was useless as Sesshomaru mercilessly tongued his head, the sweet treatment by his brother's tongue keeping his dick unwaveringly hard.

"Sesshomaru please!"

The full dog demon kept up his actions, making tears threaten to fall from the bound half demon's amber eyes.

"PLEASE SESSHY! STOP!"

"Go flaccid, boy."

Almost immediately, the white haired hanyou's cock deflated, blood rushing away and allowing the sensitive skin to shrink back from the harsh points.

"Oh thank you Sesshy."

"Harden for me boy."

Sesshomaru took a hold of the hanyou's head and started sucking again, rubbing his balls with one hand while he did. Inuyasha hardened even faster than before and immediately felt the pain and agony of the Kali's teeth bracelet, an acute biting sensation that just wouldn't stop or ease at all.

"Sess I can't take much more of this."

Inuyasha's please fell on deaf ears, as Sesshomaru continued tonguing his beloved sibling till he was sobbing, his shaft flushed a deep crimson from the amount of blood filling it.

"Go flaccid, boy."

Whether from the pain, Sesshomaru's command, or both Inuyasha didn't know; but his cock instantly softened and returned to its flaccid state. Tears of lingering pain and immense relief washed down Inuyasha's face. Lowering the winch, Sesshomaru leaned up and licked the tears from Inuyasha's face.

"You're such a good puppy to me,Inuyasha, how you tolerate the things I put you through continually amazes me."

"Sesshy."

The two met in a passionate, yet very tender kiss. Sesshomaru ran his tongue across Inuyasha's lips and then dove inside, plundering the hanyou's sweet mouth. Once he'd sufficiently left Inuyasha breathless, Sesshomaru pulled back and stared at him.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now, harden for me boy."

~~~~~~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha whimpered for about the thousandth time. His penis was in agony, the sharp teeth biting into it. He couldn't hear or sense really anything, just an alternation between mild pain and severe pain. It had been severe, though as something was said, too muddled to be heard properly, the pain went mild. Eventually, he came around, thanks to Sesshomaru's gentle pampering.

"Are you alright little puppy, you were in your own little world there for a while."

"Yeah." Inuyasha's voice cracked lightly.

"Good."

Sesshomaru moved away for a minute and returned with some ice. Inuyasha gasped as his heated penis was covered in the ice and left that way till he was absolutely flaccid. When Sesshomaru eventually pulled the ice away, he was barely half his normal length flaccid.

"There we go. One last time, harden for me boy."

Inuyasha gasped in surprise and pain as his cock surged to full arousal instantly, biting against the Kali's Teeth Bracelet once again. Sesshomaru kissed him lightly before leaving the dungeon, chained alone with his unwanted erection.

The hanyou hung there, trying anything to lose his boner, but to no avail. His manhood stayed erect and proud, seemingly immune to his mind's wants, the horrible pain, and his exhaustion. He began to cry again, wanting his dick soft more than anything in the world. It hurt so much, and he realized he was powerless to stop it. Because Sesshomaru had taken ownership of another part of his body, his ability to control erection. And that spawned the biggest collection of conflicting feelings in him. Rage at being controlled, Pride in being Sesshomaru's property, Sickness at losing himself, burning lust at being under his sibling's control, etc. And of course, Pain was at the forefront of his mind. No matter how much the stupid bracelet hurt, he couldn't lose his boner.

~~~~~~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru stepped down into the basement dungeon to see Inuyasha sobbing almost hysterically. His penis was a scarlet red, the ring biting it non-stop. And that was just it, his cock was still fully erect and dripping precum. His mere words were now a continual aphrodisiac that his sibling couldn't stop, couldn't overrule. The poor hanyou was so adorable, fidgeting around in pain as much as his secure bonds would allow, his reddened penis trying unsuccesfully to break free of the toothed ring.

"Go flaccid, boy."

In an instant, the hanyou's penis was entirely flaccid, no longer being held hard by command of Inuyasha's controlled instincts. The hanyou sighed in relief as the pain slowly started to dwindle. Eventually, his tears stopped and Sesshomaru lowered the winch, leaning in to kiss his brother. He unlocked the spreader bars and caught his little puppy. Walking out and up to their bathroom, he gently lowered his pup into the warm bath he'd already run up for the half-demon.

"There we go, that's my puppy."

"Thank you Sesshy."

"Of course, my love. After all, I caused you this pain, I'm the one to patch you up afterwards."

The two met in a soft kiss as Sesshomaru joined his sibling. They relaxed in the warm water for a few minutes as Inuyasha recovered from the ordeal. After a few minutes, he finally regained enough composure to really talk.

"I can't wait to get back and have Tanaka take this bracelet off." Inuyasha said as he fingered the steel band, holding snug behind the head of his covered penis.

"Don't worry little pup, I'll be sure to make your wait a bit more comfortable from now on. You know what this gives me now, don't you?"

"Pretty much total control over my sex drive?"

"Yes. I was thinking, I can probably command you flaccid. Perhaps tomorrow we will work on a way to keep you flaccid when I give the order, much like you'll stay hard now. I'd like to be able to keep you soft and to keep you from experiencing orgasm and possibly ejaculation on command by the end of the week. Then I will really have control of you. The ability to force you to stay soft or to harden and stay that way until told otherwise, the ability to make you experience orgasm or to deny it, and the ability to make you ejaculate or keep you from it."

Inuyasha whimpered and leaned in for another kiss, which Sesshomaru gladly delivered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks so much for reading, I hope you guys liked it. Thanks again, and please review!!!


End file.
